


Every trick in the book

by Jigsaw_Jimmy



Series: Obikin师生AU [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Past Quiobi, Top Anakin Skywalker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 76,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jigsaw_Jimmy/pseuds/Jigsaw_Jimmy
Summary: 2017年8-9月之间写的一篇旧文，此为重发。Anakin Skywalker × Obi-Wan Kenobi大学生×大学教授AU
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Obikin师生AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654930
Comments: 35
Kudos: 32





	1. WARNING

**Author's Note:**

> 见Warning。

**警告打在最前面。**

※还愿，所以旧文重发。2017年8-9月期间创作，具体日期记不清了。

※这是我写的第一篇Obikin，对我来说还挺有纪念意义的。 ~~那时候还没点亮爆仓技能，觉得八万字写出来真牛逼，后来就……~~

※ **OOC** 这种事情不用强调了叭。

**※有Past Quiobi设定，请注意避雷！！！！**

※老王受，隔壁的朋友们不要走错了。

※两年前的文章了，我也没那个胆量再看一遍，应该还是蛮生涩的吧，大家凑合着看就好。

※书中的文学理论部分多数出自《文学理论》，作者勒内·韦勒克 &奥斯汀·沃伦，我在写的时候做了一些口语化的修改

※如果出现章节BUG，各位留言给我反馈吼，啾咪惹

※番外篇：[The King of Disaster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027071/chapters/55063828)


	2. Chapter 2

“呕吐”。

呼吸加深、声门关闭、唾液分泌急剧增加、出汗、气息急促和心率加速。他正在经历这些，毋庸置疑。

双手扶在马桶边缘，Obi-Wan Kenobi顾不得去在意胡子上是否已经沾满了不知是胃液还是那些令他不愿意去细想的液体——他也没有空去细想——他的胃要将他的身体割裂成了上下两半。

绞痛的胃与如同跪在云雾上的双腿。冲着污浊的马桶吐出一口唾沫，身体后倾，Obi-Wan跌在地上靠住了身后的墙。他用手背抹了一把滑溜溜的嘴唇——出于本能——继而感到了接踵而至的心理上的恶心。

浴室的顶灯顽固地亮着。

死的东西，并不能体会活着的人活在怎样的虚幻之中。

他觉得有些东西是美的。至少在一周前，在Qui-Gon最后一天出现在办公室的那张桌子后的时候，一切看起来都是美的。那让他感觉自己像是某个剧作家笔下的悲剧人物；沉湎于悲伤之中，又隐约感到某些事情的处理方式可以让他向着更为成熟的自己迈进一步，仿佛动物的蜕皮。

“Qui，”

他开口，他坐在桌沿，手指抚过Qui-Gon的头发，想继续说些什么，最终还是咬住了下唇。

Qui-Gon给了他一个他再熟悉不过的温和而带着距离感的笑，他将这解读为Qui隐藏在表情之下的不舍。在此之前，他不能判断Qui-Gon是否和他一样不舍。到了Qui-Gon要离开的最后关头，他决定让自己理解的一切永远是真的。他俯下身去吻了Qui-Gon。

Qui-Gon并不意外。从Obi-Wan坐上他的桌沿的瞬间开始，一切便已有了丰富的预知性。年长的教授伸出手去，扣住Obi-Wan的后颈，让自己那曾经的学生的体态出现了明显的崩坏，处于上风的行为得到了彻底的颠覆。解开Obi-Wan衬衣的第二颗扣子，Qui-Gon伸进手去撑开领口，沿着下巴的线条，一路吻到了Obi-Wan的锁骨。

很奇怪的是，Qui的嘴唇留下的吻痕，在今天早上照镜子的时候已经快要看不到了。Qui吻着他的脖子的时候，他睁开眼看到的书架顶端的LED灯的光源，却如同嵌进了他脑子里的螺丝。

《午夜之子》。

他记得那本恰好放在LED灯下方的书，Qui把那本书留给了他。Qui说，Obi，以后这就是你的办公室。

Qui在他的，在他们的办公桌上占有他。

午夜的校园，午夜的办公楼。午夜之子。

《午夜之子》上方的LED灯和浴室的顶灯。Qui吻他的时候，在他的胸口摩擦着的Qui的头发，Qui宽大的手掌。他在被撞击时，身体晃动中，与他的身体一起晃动的视界里用枫木搭建的天花板。他用手圈住Qui-Gon的背，恍然觉得似乎这样就能让Qui留下来。

Qui要到遥远的地方去了。这是他们最后的、最真实的温存。

他曾觉得有些东西有着诗意的美，自我毁灭性质的、十三年的崇拜、渴求与不可及带来的诗意与美。只是现在不再有了。从第三者、偷窥者、外人、审判者——什么样的头衔都好——的角度看来，这只是一次肮脏的办公室内的性行为。被迫站在第三者、偷窥者、外人、审判者——的角度上来观看这场性行为，只会看到两个失控的成年人在不合时宜的场所做出了或许不合时宜的事情。

大学教授与大学副教授，后者将要在前者离开后接替前者的位置。他们搞在一起。Qui，他的Qui，与一个主动引诱Qui的自己搞在一起。他说了什么并非清晰可闻，但他做了什么却清晰可见。他看到自己急切地拆开Qui的腰带，支起大腿来让Qui进入自己，身体骑在Qui的腿上阵阵痉挛。

那些皮肤之间因汗液而产生的粘腻的触感，嘴唇中的唾液相交而发出的吸吮声，溅在椅子把手上的他的精液。这些主观的东西，只有在主观的视角下，才能显示出它的价值——不值一提的情感上的价值。

从他的情感到他的人，他的一切都不值一提。

他坐在浴室的角落里抱紧了膝盖。手机摔在地上，屏幕裂得颇有艺术感，闪烁着断续的幽暗的光。

陌生人发来的五分钟的视频段落，模糊又熟悉，熟悉而令人惊惧。

他听见那个陌生人用文字嘲笑他：

_ 还记得这个么 _


	3. Chapter 3

Qui-Gon走的时候，他们站在路灯下的校园里，及踝的雪，橙黄色的路灯。Qui陪他走到路口，Qui摸了摸他的脑袋。Qui-Gon Jinn，比他年龄大，比他个子高，他找不到什么能够在Qui的面前装大人的理由，哪怕他离四十岁已经要不了三年。

他看着Qui-Gon的背影离他越来越远。Qui甚至没有扭过头来看他一眼。他呼出的气息一半被围巾吸收，一半雾化在空气中，模糊了他所能看到的一切。Qui走过了转角。Qui，他的Qui，他可能再也见不到他了。

《少年Obi-Wan的烦恼》，第二卷，《中年Obi-Wan记性不长》。

他的手机震动起来，是Qui。Qui告诉他，自己忘了说——新学期，你接替我上课的时候，注意一下那个叫Anakin Skywalker的学生。他是我执教这么多年以来见过的最有天赋的学生。

Qui的话很简洁，没有什么多余的情感在里面。他站在路灯下点头，仿佛Qui-Gon在和他面对面地交谈。他习惯性地仰起脸，眼前却只剩下了路灯下恍惚的飞虫。

“我会的。”

他接着说，

“我爱你，Qui。”

电话另一端的男人沉默了几秒，

“照顾好自己，Obi。我会想你。”

再没有什么之后了。没有什么你先挂我先挂的戏码，他先挂断了电话。他想让这一切看起来像是自己主动做了些什么来终结这段漫无止境的关系。

他走在雪地里，地上已经有了别人的脚印。曾经有无数的人都走过这样的路，和他脚下的路一样。但他不知道有没有人曾经把这条路走得这样长过。

他跌坐在浴室里的时候，也不知道有没有人明明已将这条狭路走到了结尾，眼前却不是空旷的荒野，而是只要望上一眼就会感到晕眩的峡谷。

他在晕眩后，拿起屏幕破碎的手机，拇指在屏幕上摩擦着细碎的玻璃渣，

_ 你想要什么？ _

他没有得到任何回应。好像给他发信息的人突然被捅死了一样；那样倒好了。他看了一眼时间。午夜2时。

又一个午夜，又一个午夜之子。

更有可能的是在他出现严重的生理反应的这段时间里，那个匿名的偷窥者已经睡着了。

他等了二十分钟。客观上来讲的二十分钟，主观上来讲的二十个世纪。他什么都没有得到。

_ 我会报警。 _

苍白无力。连他自己都觉得苍白无力。文学永远是文学，一旦来到生活中，除了伤人的言辞，没有什么能做到令人觉得有力。这是那时他选择研修文学的原因，为了脱离现实；十几年过去，现实又把他砸回了地心。

出乎他意料地，偷窥者这一次回复得很快：

_ 如果你想要你和他的事业都彻底完蛋的话 _

他听到偷窥者的嘲笑。一个句子里，两个微妙的拼写错误，一个俚语。

本能地分析出来句子的错误对他来说没什么用。偷窥者占了上风，甚至懒得给他多打一个句号。偷窥者没有被捅死，也没有睡着。偷窥者只是在告诉他谁占据了高地。

他抬起胳膊把手机扔进了马桶。满是呕吐物的、脏兮兮的马桶。他站起来，双腿打着颤回到卧室，面朝下倒在床上。他的皮还没有蜕干净就被人强行剥了下来，留下赤裸裸的伤口以呕吐物的形式黏在了他的胡子上。他趴在床上，突然想到，那只手机里存着他和Qui所有的联系记录。


	4. Chapter 4

“……希腊时代，天才被认为与‘癫狂’有关……而癫狂被视作介于神经质于精神病之间。你不能说他们有什么明显的病理性特征，因为他们并非精神病患者，”

Obi-Wan咳嗽了一声。通宵写作导致的抽烟恶习让他的嗓子并不好受，只是他从未动过戒烟的念头。他切换到下一页讲义，

“我们所见的诸多种对‘天才’的描述中，具有癫狂特质的不在少数。常见的一些刻板的人物刻画中，类似于‘疯狂科学家’——另一种具有这种特质的就是诗人。

“举个例子，我们在阅读金斯博格的诗的时候能从他的行文中瞥到他的这种特质。诗人是‘心乱神迷’的——他或多或少地不同于其他的人，并且他无意识地讲出的言辞，也会被人认为既是下理性的，又是超理性的。”

环视了一圈教室，Obi-Wan强迫自己挤出一个微笑，

“你们的上一任老师，Jinn教授，走之前嘱咐过我你们中的某些人是他见过的最有天赋的学生。我很好奇诸位之中有谁具有这种特质。”

教室里响起稀稀落落的笑声。又一个带着讽刺却没有多少幽默的冷笑话，又一个失败。从Qui走了以后，他一直在感受失败。

“那么，现在，有哪位能回答一下我的问题——”

伸手翻开学生名单，他明显地感受到课堂里的气氛凝聚在了某一个爆发点上——

“16732号，Anakin Skywalker。”

抬起头，他寻找着Qui-Gon口中的这位天才，

“除了我上面提到的特性之外，举出另一种持续的观点。”

他所等待的对象没有立即显眼地出现。片刻后，从教室的最后一排站起来一个卷发及肩的青年，轻轻眯起的眼角旁刻着一条竖直的伤疤，手里的笔直到青年站直了身体才停止了转动。

“‘补偿性’的天赋，教授。”

青年回答道。回答正确，意外也不意外。Obi-Wan的潜意识里，他或许是不希望这个青年能答对他的问题的。

“解释一下。”

“拜伦，唔……普鲁斯特，托马斯·沃尔夫。他们都有一定生理性的缺陷。这种观念有很强的泛用性。”

“继续。”

Anakin皱了皱眉头，

“因为任何成功的例子事后都可以解释为因于补偿性的动力。每个人或多或少都有不利条件，可能因此激励自己。”

顺应着Obi-Wan的注视，Anakin顿了顿，接着道：

“这一理论很难切实成立，但是因为具有泛用性而容易附会。这是其持续很久的原因。”

他已经要求Anakin回答了三次。如果不是想要整个班的人都感觉他和Anakin有仇，Obi-Wan明白自己不应该继续问下去了。何况这个问题也到了头，尽管他能再找出十几种折磨Anakin的方法。他点了点头。

“很好。坐下吧。”

瞥了一眼手中的讲义，他继而补充道：

“‘补偿性’的天赋确实有很多范例，但这反应了特例与真实的关系。如果要去深究真实，那是你们Windu教授的事儿，我们只来讨论文学范畴的特例。在Skywalker回答的这个问题中，有一种观点可以和‘癫狂’结合起来——即，缺陷可以是心理性的和社会性的，而不一定必须是生理上的。”

摆在桌子上的计时器闪了一瞬。他用余光瞟了计时器一眼，

“据我的观察，我们这个教室里，并没有生理上具有缺陷的同学——保持你们内心的冲动。不要变得残疾。要变得癫狂。”

他挥了挥手，

“下课。”

教室里一阵骚动，显然是学生们并未意料到Kenobi教授会提前十分钟下课。他在学生的脸上看到惊喜和满足；这是他执教多年以来的经验。十分钟的空白对他来说不会造成什么损失，对于这些满脑子桀骜不驯的文学系学生来说却非常管用。

某种东西又震了一下。震动，闪烁。不是他的计时器。是他新买的手机。

_ 今天下午三点，Bachelors _ _ ’ _ _ Cafe _

未知发信人，图片消息，左滑查看附件。

他根本不敢去看附件里究竟是什么东西。他惶恐而短暂地抬起头，希望没有人注意到他的失态——教室的最后一排，身高占据了视觉优势的Anakin已经收拾完了东西，从椅子上站起来，和身边的女生谈笑着一起走出了教室的后门。


	5. Chapter 5

_ 标题：今天下午三点，Bachelors _ _ ’ _ _ Cafe _

_ 正文：一个人来 _

_ 附件：查看图片 _

Bachelors’ Cafe没有什么值得口口相传的特别之处，至少在Obi-Wan看来，没有任何事情值得此刻的自己去注意。新学期伊始，这间走出校门后右拐200米就可以抵达的咖啡馆里并没有太多的学生。这多少给了他一些宽慰；他不能担保后面会发生什么事。他不希望被目击。

他的胃在缩紧。再让他多说一个字，他可能就要吐出来了。

一切仿佛回到了学生时代。掐着表等着下课，最后的五分钟总是最为煎熬，和现在的五分钟一样。秒针分明在转动，分针却像是被上了胶水。还有四分钟。三——

“Kenobi教授？”

他猛地抬起头。仅仅是一声呼喊，他已经感到后颈流下了冷汗——

“Skywalker？！”

Obi-Wan的反应之大显然超出了眼前这个上午被他点了名回答问题的青年的预期，使得Anakin不由得也怔了一瞬。

挠了挠头，Anakin指着Obi-Wan冲身边比自己矮了两个头的女生道：

“这是我的文学理论老师Kenobi教授，”

他接着指了指女生，

“这是我妹妹Ahsoka，教授。”

“啊……你好。”

Obi-Wan勉力地笑了笑。

Skywalker？为什么是Skywalker？

没等Ahsoka说出一个寒暄的字，Anakin已经再度开口道：

“我们可以加入你吗？”

“我……我在等人，Skywalker。”

努力让自己的表情不要显得太过尴尬，扯出一个假笑来，Obi-Wan轻轻摇了摇头。

Anakin瘪了瘪嘴，

“我们已经吃过饭了。我只是还有些课上的问题想问。”

……不是Skywalker。只是一个该死的巧合。

“那就在下课的时候问我。任何一个有礼貌的学生都不应该在没有事先打招呼的情况下侵犯教授的私人空间。”

“‘侵犯’可是一个很重的词，教授。”

“这就是你现在在做的事情。严重的词，严重的行为。”

Anakin看起来即尴尬又无措。Obi-Wan禁不住咬住了舌头；太糟糕了。Qui-Gon要他多照顾一些Anakin，他却在Anakin第一次对他做出请求的时候拒绝了这个满怀求知欲的年轻人。

他叹了口气。将手撑在桌子上，他环视了一圈咖啡馆。没有任何一个人在走动或者站立，除了看起来很受伤的Anakin和状况外的Ahsoka。

“好吧。Skywalker，”

他指指自己的手表，

“我三点钟有个约会。你可以在这里坐到三点钟。”

Anakin一脸惊喜地笑了起来。推着Ahsoka坐到卡座内侧，Anakin一屁股坐到了Obi-Wan对面，

“这也是你的教学技巧中的某一种吗？”

“什么？”

“类似于提前十分钟下课来赢得学生的好感——拒绝我，然后又给我一个机会？”

一半因为被看穿的不悦，一半因为Anakin的误读，Obi-Wan皱起了眉头。

“不。”

他将这一话题结束得短暂而坚决。他看到那个叫Ahsoka的姑娘脸上又露出了我是谁我在那儿我哥是不是有病的表情，他突然有些想笑。只是Anakin没给他什么走神的机会；将手肘撑在桌上，Anakin的身子略微前倾，

“我想问问，教授。假如作家是个精神病患者，那么他的病症是提供了作品的主题还是仅仅提供了写作的动机？”

好吧，正如Skywalker所说的，这小子确实还有些课上的问题要问。

“——一般来说，我在写作课上不建议学生从主题入手去写作。这当然只是写作技巧方面，”

思忖了一瞬，他回答道，

“相当大一部分的作品的主题会随着内容的进展而展现，这种情况在小说中居多，所以你在看待这个问题的时候需要区分作品的内容和种类。——介意我抽支烟吗？”

Anakin摇了摇头。点了支烟，Obi-Wan拉近了放在靠窗位置的烟灰缸，

“一部分作家在写作时不会去在意写作技巧的问题，他们只是想到哪里写到哪里。无论是擅长运用写作手法还是喜欢写作时顺其自然，精神病会对两个方面均造成影响。擅于布局、偏重结构的作家如果提前制定好了主题，他不会让你发现以某种主题为中心写作的痕迹，而是否有精神病并不一定与作家是否具有清晰、富含逻辑的写作能力有关。”

他弹了弹烟灰，顿了顿，

“我个人的想法是，不要把自己局限在主题或者动机的任何一个方面，两个方面都要考虑。主题先行，那么完成这个主题就是作者的动机。动机先行，那么出现这个主题就是他的结果。”

Ahsoka挺直了背；Anakin点了点头。思索了片刻，Anakin靠向了卡座的靠背，

“那么，如果这个作家在创作作品的时候患有精神病，他的作品又该如何解读？”

“技巧方面，该怎么解读怎么解读。我刚才说过——”

手机的震动打断了Obi-Wan的话音。

_ 我说过了 一个人来 _

“我没有——操。操！”

——又一次地，现实将沉浸于学术讨论中的他拽回了现实。他的头皮像是被人一把抓起，凝结在了后脑勺一处，他这才识到自己迷失在了和Anakin进行的讨论之中，甚至无意识地说出了作为教授不该说出的脏字。用唾液润了润干涩的喉咙，他重新看向Anakin：

“抱歉，Skywalker。我想你该走了。”

“教授——”

“我为自己刚才的用词道歉。现在已经是三点零三分了。我多给了你三分钟时间——如果对我们今天讨论的问题有什么疑问，回去写一篇报告，3000字，下周交，计入期末成绩。”

“这是向你提问的代价吗，教授？”

“这是在不恰当的时机向我提问的代价，Skywalker。”

耸了耸肩，Anakin让脸上绽开了几分笑容，

“我下次会选个好点的时机的，教授。”

“走吧。”

瞟了那个似乎并没有被他的不悦影响到的年轻人一眼，Obi-Wan一手拿起了手机，一手撑住了额头。

“下节课见，教授。”

Anakin说着，从卡座中站了起来。没有在意年轻人的去留，Obi-Wan只是盯着手机不知所措。他抬起头，看向窗外——没有人盯着这里。他不该选一个靠窗的位置的。咖啡厅里所有人看起来也都很正常；走在Anakin身边的Ahsoka说了些什么，从口型来判断，或许是一句“他可真是个怪人”。

——我不是的。我曾经不是的。我从来都不是。


	6. Chapter 6

他的咖啡馆之约无疾而终。

他在卡座里绝望地坐了半个小时，希望对方能够再给他些什么指示——没有任何指示。什么都没有。他告诉对方现在没有别人了，他没有得到任何回复。他在那里浪费了半小时，所有的作用仅仅是重复意识到了自己被人牵着鼻子走的窘境，他的生活开始朝着不可逆转的方向崩坏的事实。

Qui，我想你。我需要你，我比任何时候都需要你的帮助，我想要告诉你这件事，我想问问你我该怎么办。

可Qui-Gon已经离开了。他删掉了Qui-Gon的号码。他不需要再联系那个人了，他需要从十三年的饥渴中解脱出来，他本应走上正轨。何况是他在办公桌上引诱了Qui，一切都是他的责任，他的愧疚与自尊心让他选择了闭嘴。

将手肘撑在桌子上，Obi-Wan叹了口气，把脑袋埋进了手臂与胸口间的空隙。

——神啊，让这一切结束吧。让我忘记他，让我找到自己能够前行的方向，让我知道我自己是谁。

“……Kenobi教授？Kenobi教授！”

他听到有人喊他。他回过神来——该死。他在上课，他走神了。

举手的是Skywalker。Obi-Wan眨了眨眼，

“请说。”

“艺术家的癫狂特质是不是社会所赋予的特权？”

“如果弗洛伊德的理论成立的话。”

“艺术家不能满足与生俱来的本能需求，所以在幻想生活中放纵其情欲和野心勃勃的愿望？”

“按照他的理论来说——”

“我不这么认为，Kenobi教授。”

另一个学生举起了手。尚未征得Obi-Wan的同意，那个叫Ventress的女生便接着开口道，

“大多数作家不会愿意接受所谓的精神治疗。他们并不觉得自己有什么问题。”

越过三排的人，Anakin瞪着Ventress的后脑勺，声音有些毛躁了起来：

“他们不愿意接受治疗是因为害怕向社会妥协——”

“害怕向社会妥协，说明癫狂的特质并不属于特权。他们只是特例。”

“特例和特权有地位的差距，Ventress，”

放下手中的笔，Anakin将双手“砰”地一声撑在了桌子上，

“艺术家因为其创作的作品而享有特权！他们和一般的癫狂者最基本的区别，就是他们能不能把幻想塑造成一种崭新的现实！”

Ventress似乎并没有被Anakin的气势吓住；事实上，从Obi-Wan的角度来看，Anakin已经展现出了某些攻击性，而班里所有的人都只是一副习以为常的表情。这让Obi-Wan挑了挑眉毛。

“放松点，Skywalker。”

他说道。台下响起一片笑声，Anakin涨红了脸。

“对待讨论的态度开明一些不是坏事。虽然我同意你的说法。”

挥了挥手叫Anakin坐下，他看到那个青年咬紧了嘴唇。

“让我来问个问题，”

他接着开口，

“按照Skywalker的说法，是否拥有特权在于能否将幻想塑造成现实。那么，如果一个拥有癫狂特质的作者创作的作品并不能轻易被社会所接受和理解，那么他是否也能够享受这种特权？”

他看了一眼计时器，

“——这是本周的报告题目。1500字，下周周三的课上交。下课。”


	7. Chapter 7

“你可真是个执着于布置报告的老师，Kenobi教授。”

停住收拾着东西的手，Obi-Wan抬起了头。

是Skywalker。因此刻站在讲台下方，Anakin看起来要比Obi-Wan矮一些。那孩子垂着眼睛，盯着Obi-Wan的手，等待着Obi-Wan的回应；Obi-Wan只是短促地瞥了他一眼便开始继续收拾东西，

“我每周有三节课，只有一篇报告，而且只需要1500字。我不觉得文学系的学生有什么理由难以完成1500字的报告。”

“我还有附加的3000字，教授。”

Obi-Wan哼了一声，

“那是你自找的。”

抽住背在身后的手，将手中握着的A4纸放在Obi-Wan面前，Anakin笑了起来，

“所以我来交报告，教授。”

盯着蓦然出现眼前的纸页，Obi-Wan的动作再次停了下来。他多少忘记了自己曾经规定Anakin这节课交报告的事情；不，他根本就不记得这回事，直到Anakin提到了那附加的3000字为止。

“《作者的精神状态及其作品分析角度》——”

他翻了翻那堆A4纸，

“这可远不止3000字，Skywalker。”

Anakin只是摊了摊手，

“3000字不足以陈述我的观点。毕竟这是一个很大的主题。”

“你为什么会觉得我一定有时间读完你如此冗长的报告？”

“它并不冗长——”

“Skywalker。交给任何教授超过规定字数的报告都是失礼的。”

他直视着Anakin的眼睛说。还好他站在讲台上；可他着实没能占据什么心理层面上的优势地位。Anakin的哑然同那双眼睛中的失望令他又一次地想要咬了自己的舌头。犹豫了一瞬，从公文包里抽出文件夹，将Anakin的报告夹在其间，他尝试着让语气多少柔和了下来：

“我会看完。下不为例，Skywalker。”

Anakin猛烈地点了点头。——天啊。这年轻人看起来简直像一只金毛犬。

金毛犬的嘴巴张了张，

“……还有，今天课上的争吵，我很抱歉。”

“你的脾气比我想象的要惊人啊，Skywalker。”

“橄榄球员的脾气都不怎么好。”

“你打橄榄球？”

“我在校队。”

Anakin答道。他突然将目光转向了Obi-Wan的公文包的开口，

“那本书是——《佛罗伦萨的神女》，教授？”

Obi-Wan点了点头。

“能借给我看吗？”

“……你可以去图书馆借。”

“明显从你这里借可以快一点。”

“我的书上有很多批注。”

“那样更好。”

“Skywalker……”

“求你了，教授。”

Anakin脸上露出渴望的神色来，

“我不会不还的。我还有整整两个学期的你的课。你有我的学生资料，我的电话号码，你不会找不到我的。”

“我不是怕你不还——”

意表拒绝的话语卡在了一半，Obi-Wan最终还是无奈地把后半句话憋了回去。好大的一只金毛犬，他仿佛能听到Anakin的尾巴敲在地上发出的哒哒声。他从公文包里抽出那本书递给Anakin，

“拿去吧。这本书很细，慢慢看，看完了——”

“交报告？”

Obi-Wan笑了出来。

“我只是想说看完了早点还给我。那么交报告。3000字。”

“这可是正常阅读报告的两倍长。”

“你知道你可以写得更长。”

他的回敬让Anakin跟着笑了起来。教室里早已只剩师生二人，提起公文包走向门口，他顺口问道：

“你下一节课是什么？”

“我后面没有课了，教授。……你是不是在邀请我一起吃午餐？”

“什么？——没有！”

Anakin这突然跳跃的思维搞得他一时间有些摸不着头脑。现在的孩子们的联想能力怎么都这么丰富？

身旁的年轻人夸张地低下了头，

“真遗憾。不过，我虽然后面没有课，我得去做义工。”

“不错。”

他敷衍地回应道。离教学楼的大门的距离还剩不到三十米，他不想把对话扯得太长。

“你呢，教授？”

“我？”

还有十五米。

“——回家看书，看到睡着。”


	8. Chapter 8

_ 我的消失是否让你感到很困惑 回答我 _

_ 我到底会不会见到你？ _

_ 这取决于我 _

_ 你到底想要什么？钱？性？ _

_ 只是有趣 _

_ 有趣？你没有其他的路子做有趣的事情吗？ _

_ 这明显比其他事情更有趣 _

_ 够了。我真的会报警。 _

_ 然后你可以让三个人都下地狱 你觉得你亲爱的Qui-Gon会怎么想 _

……他怎么敢提起Qui-Gon！

_ 或者你只需要简单地配合我 只有在这一点上你有选择权  _

以F打头的短语有去无回。

又一次的溃败。又一次的消失。

如同被人用手术线将眉心缝在了一起，Obi-Wan所能做的只剩下摆出一副踩到口香糖的表情匆匆前行。今天课上的走神和昨夜那场对话有关，这没什么值得怀疑。偷窥者的威胁还浸润着他的脑沟，他知道他发出去那个脏字的时候就已经输了。他知道他等不到回应的时候就注定会心不在焉了。

你的理性从来就没有战胜过你那该死的感性，Obi-Wan Kenobi。

涉及到Qui-Gon的时候，他永远无法保持理性。他尝试过了，就像Qui-Gon曾经教育他的那样；他以为自己已经做到了，可他从来没有。从十三年前开始，从他第一次鼓起勇气到Qui-Gon的办公室借书的那个下午开始，他就已经丧失了理性。他说抱歉打扰，他说那本书图书馆没有。他说他对那本书实在是太感兴趣，他说他只能冒昧地求助于Jinn教授。

一本他妈的《沉默》。没有哪个他妈的图书馆没有哪本他妈的《沉默》。

没有人会像他那样充满了怪异的迷恋而鲁莽异常。

Skywalker也找他借了书，只不过一切都是偶然。偶然到如果他没有带着那本书，那个行为就不会发生。Skywalker不会去主动找他，Skywalker不会找出一堆借口去主动找他。他也没有用Qui-Gon对待自己的温和态度去对待那个天才，尽管Qui告诉他他应该这么做。

他明明是个乖学生，可他从来不听Qui的话。

Qui把那本书递给他，提醒他进行一些关于宗教与信仰的思考。Qui在说完了那些提醒后接着补充，

“你是个很聪明的学生，Kenobi。你只是太感性。文学创作要求感性，文学分析需要理性。理性一些。”

Qui总是教育他要理性。

其实Qui知道，Qui什么都知道。Qui知道那个叫Obi-Wan的年轻人眼里燃烧着怎样的压抑的情感，Qui一直什么都知道。

或许我真的该对Skywalker亲切一点，他想。我现在表现得像个难以伺候的贱人。

Obi-Wan的脚步在流浪动物收容站的窗前停了下来。

位于从学校到公寓的路上的收容站，他每天都会路过，只是他早已失去了驻足的理由。他不止一次地幻想过，如果他和Qui在一起了，等到他毕业，他可以去和Qui一起住，他们可以收养一只动物。他毕业了，他没有和Qui一起住。接下来的一年也没有。五年也没有。十年也没有。他一直没有收养那只幻想中的动物。一只猫——可以是任何品种，也可以不是品种。他不在乎。他只是想和Qui一起养一只猫。

而他此刻站在这里，仅仅是因为关在笼子里的一只金毛吸引了他的注意力。遭到遗弃的金毛无精打采，看到他，病恹恹地敲了敲尾巴。

他今天曾经觉得Anakin很像一只金毛。

从金毛身上收回视线，Obi-Wan茫然地在站收容站的玻璃前寻找起了那只他永远也不可能去养的猫。没有人来领养的话，这些动物很快就会被处死。一针下去，动物就死了。人和动物也不过是剂量的区别。

他的眼神逡巡于笼子之间，直到他看到了某个护工怀里的奶猫。他看向那个护工——

哦不。天哪，不要。不要又是他。

闭上眼，将奶猫和捏着奶瓶喂奶的Anakin Skywalker从视线里驱逐出去，Obi-Wan转身迈开了脚步。只是还未来得及让自己的身影离开收容站的大落地窗前，Anakin的声音便已作响在他耳后：

“Kenobi教授！”

隔着厚厚的玻璃，抱着奶猫的男人兴致高昂地喊了他一声。

别，不要。不要让我再和你打一次交道——

他在内心疯狂祈祷着，他本能地顺着呼喊转过身，本能地后退了一步，本能地想要落荒而逃，Anakin却已大步朝他走了过来，下一秒便推开了收养所的大门。将怀里的奶猫搂紧了些，Anakin冲他笑道：

“真是奇遇啊！”

他憋得说不出话来。Anakin身上穿着蓝色的护工围裙，围裙后是一件黑色毛衣，发卷扫过了毛衣的高领。怀里的奶猫虚弱地叫了几声，Anakin晃了晃胳膊，像是哄婴儿一般哄着奶猫，继而抬起头来：

“进来看看吧，教授？”

“我……”

右手在空中毫无意义地挥了挥，Obi-Wan指了指自己的手表，

“呃，后面还有事。抱歉。”

Anakin挑了挑眉毛。

“我记得你说你要回家看书看到睡着。”

“唔，新的安排——”

“教授，你撒谎的技术真的很不高明。”

Anakin笑着摇了摇头。Obi-Wan感到一阵被击败的气恼；Anakin却已经伸出手来拽住他的胳膊，

“进来看看吧，教授。没有人不喜欢小动物。”


	9. Chapter 9

我需要在面对Skywalker的时候为自己树立一个明确的立场，Obi-Wan咬着牙想到。

但是Skywalker说得没错，没有人不喜欢小动物。就算有，这个人也不会是自己，不会是那个想要和Qui一起养只猫的自己。说不清到底是因为Anakin的强求还是因为他自己没能承受住“小动物”这个词的诱惑，回过神来，Obi-Wan发觉他已经站在了收容站里。

带着甜味的消毒液、淡淡的熏香以及动物身上散发出来的味道所充斥的房间。收容所内部比他想象得要更为整洁一些。背对着Obi-Wan，Anakin的妹妹正将一条看不出品种的小狗拴在墙角，准备清理小狗的笼子。

“你们兄妹都是义工？”

“我是这里的正式义工。Ahsoka只是来帮帮忙。我只有三个小时的排班，之后还要去电影院打工，一个人有点忙不过来。”

Anakin说着，从架子上扯下来一条毛巾包住奶猫，朝着Obi-Wan伸出了胳膊：

“我和Ahsoka在家后面的垃圾桶旁边发现了它。还没断奶，眼睛也没睁开。你可以抱抱它。”

一只看不出品种的黑色奶猫。轻浅地在Anakin的手中保持着呼吸，有着灰色的鼻头和令人喜爱的唇部弧线。Obi-Wan的喉结动了动。他很想去抱抱这个小东西，但他害怕自己不能在抱完这只猫后接受这只Anakin正在喂奶的猫可能很快就要死去的事实。

“试试看吧，教授。”

Anakin又靠近了他一些。声音从他的头顶传来，语气温柔得像是在对着那只奶猫说话。

他抬起头。余光之中，Ahsoka正扭过头来看着他。咽了一口唾沫，抑制住夺门而出的冲动，Obi-Wan伸手接过了那只几乎可以用一只手完全抓住的奶猫。受到力量的冲击，奶猫不适地哼叫了一声，使得他立刻慌张了起来。

“放松点，教授，”

Anakin用戏谑的语气重复了一次Obi-Wan在课堂上的言辞，

“它是很脆弱，但也没有那么脆弱。”

含混地点点头，Obi-Wan将奶猫捧在了手里。小心翼翼地，他伸出食指去摸了摸奶猫的脑袋。

“毛茸茸的，对不对？”

Anakin说道，

“和教授你一样。”

“什么？”

“我是说，你的胡子。你看，你们都毛茸茸的。”

Anakin指着自己的下巴比划了一圈。感受到Obi-Wan以沉默书写的批判后，Anakin才嘟起下唇摊了摊手，

“好吧，你们都很可爱，至少。”

“Skywalker……”

“他在跟你调情，Kenobi教授。”

将小狗关进笼子里，一旁的Ahsoka靠在笼子上懒洋洋地说道。还没等Obi-Wan反应过来那姑娘说了什么，面前的Anakin便已扭过了头，

“——Ahsoka！”

吼声没能起到任何恫吓作用。Ahsoka只是架着胳膊翻了个白眼，

“拜托，我都要听吐了。你一直在跟我说你有多喜欢这个新的老师，吃饭的时候，看电视的时候——我们看个《红磨坊》，你推着我非要逼我承认那个男主角和教授很像——这家伙疯了，教授。治治他。”

Obi-Wan疑惑地看了Anakin一眼。眼前的青年摆着手，神色之慌乱或许不亚于Obi-Wan以为自己伤到了那只奶猫的瞬间。

“……你哥哥，”

他皱了皱眉头对Ahsoka说，

“是个男的。”

这什么狗屁废话，他在心里骂道。

“而我，Ahsoka，也是男的。”

“这年头又没有什么法律条文我哥不能喜欢男的……”

“够了，Ahsoka！”

Anakin的声音终于从呼喊变成了咆哮，让本就个头不高的Ahsoka顺着笼子的方向一缩。咳嗽了一声，Anakin抓着脑袋，眼神游离地转过身来，

“不要听这个小鬼胡说，教授。她不能理解学术性的仰慕和性欲之间的区别。”

“‘学术性仰慕’。”

“对，对。学生喜爱一个水平优秀的教授有错吗？”

Anakin没好气地承认道。又出现了，这种毛毛躁躁的个性。低头看了一眼猫，Obi-Wan又望向了别开了目光的Anakin。他一直觉得自己像个难伺候的贱人——看来这没对Anakin造成什么影响。这小子比他想象得要皮糙肉厚。

“总之——”

做了两个深呼吸，Anakin让自己冷静了些，终于抽出了一直插在头发里、把那头卷发揉得乱七八糟的手，将手指向了Obi-Wan怀里沉睡着的奶猫。

“我的意思是……收留它吧，教授。”


	10. Chapter 10

Obi-Wan想养一只猫吗？

想。

Obi-Wan现在想养一只猫吗？

拜托，我只是被拽进收容所的。

他知道Anakin不是傻子。他知道Anakin当然能看出来他的犹豫。他看到Anakin努力摆出了最为诚挚的表情，

“它刚出生，没有死在那个纸箱里——它也不应该死在这里的手术台上。它现在活得很好，求生欲望很强，虽然眼睛都没睁开——”

“我可能不具备养猫的条件，Skywalker。”

“它很好养。我们有配套的猫砂盆和猫砂，我也可以照顾它到断奶再让你带走，”

Anakin殷切地望着他，

“它会是很好的陪伴。它可以陪你看书，趴在你的腿上或者胸口上——你喜欢它，对不对？”

Obi-Wan迟疑着点了点头。这话倒是事实。

“那就不要让它在还没有看到你的样子之前死掉。教授，收养费只需要5美元。这5美元可以我来出。留下它吧，教授。”

“Skywalker，我……”

我需要在面对Skywalker的时候树立一个更明确的立场。

“我救不了这里所有的动物，但是至少这小家伙——你可以救救它，教授。一条生命。就在你的怀里。你可以救救它。”

这只猫七天之内就要死了。

——救救它，救救我自己。

救救那个只有和Qui在一起的时候才有能力养猫的自己。救救只有和Qui在一起的时候才活着的自己。

“教授……”

我需要在面对Skywalker的时候制造一个更明确的立场……

“好吧，好吧。我收下它。”

抽出一只手举了起来，Obi-Wan终于还是比了个投降的姿势。比Anakin的喜悦更先传进他的耳朵的是Ahsoka的欢呼；那小丫头一改片刻之前的冷漠的姿态，几步跑到Obi-Wan身前，跳起来给了Obi-Wan一个扎实的拥抱，抱得Obi-Wan有些受宠若惊，下意识地护住了怀里的猫。Anakin只是笑着看着这一切，

“我去给你拿收养登记表，教授。”

用点头回应了Anakin的话语，Obi-Wan目送着这个高个子的青年走进了收容所的里间。他在Ahsoka松开他后同那姑娘一起低头看向了那只猫。灰色的鼻头和令人喜爱的唇部弧线，起伏的胸口，胸前的那一撮白毛。这小家伙是他的了。是他Obi-Wan Kenobi的了。

他突然感到轻松了些。一旦做出了此前没有机会做出的决定，某种新生的、萌芽一般的情感就开始从他的脚趾蔓延到了全身。他忍不住冲着那尚未睁眼的小家伙笑了笑。他果然是喜欢小动物的，Skywalker说得没错——

嗡，嗡。

贴身口袋里的手机震动了两声，打断了他体内的萌芽的迅速生长，让他的手跟着颤抖了起来。

撤开Ahsoka一段距离，面色霎那间变得惨白，Obi-Wan空出一只手，从口袋里抽出了手机。

告诉我是Yoda，或者Windu。谁都可以，广告邮件也可以。只要不是那个人，谁都可以。我再也不会抱怨那些色情广告了。只要……

_ 我觉得你还是把自己送进收容站更合适 _

——那个人在看着他。

穷尽脑海中所有的词汇，Obi-Wan都无法形容那种骤然袭来的眩晕感。他回头望向收养所的玻璃窗外——街上只有匆匆的行人，各有各的表情，各有各的注目点。没有人可疑地盯着他，没有人缩在角落里观察他的一举一动。

可那个人看到了。

收养所里太温暖了。太温暖了，导致他在兜头而来的凉意里涔涔地冒汗。他的额头因为痉挛而僵硬，心脏如同停止了向大脑供血，他甚至快要失去了站立的能力——

“教授？”

回过头来，Anakin已经将登记表递到了他面前。明明的母语，明明的白纸黑字，他却一个字都看不清。一切都在浮动，一切都那样模糊，他几乎要喘不过气。推开那张登记表，他粗暴地将猫塞回Ahsoka手里，

“——我不能。我做不到。”

转过身，Obi-Wan近乎要跑起来地逃向了收养所的大门。他被强烈的羞辱感驱动了双腿，他发觉自己的行为着实可笑至极。他竟然妄想用养宠物的方式拯救泥潭里的自己。只要那个人还在盯着他，他就不可能从这泥潭里走出去。他的生活，他的性命。没有什么救得了他。他完了。他早就完了。

他还不如把自己送进收容所。

——他还不如把自己送进收容所！

背后传来一阵脚步声，Anakin的手攀在了他的肩膀上，强迫他停下了逃离的步伐。他暴躁地转过身，

“Skywalker！”

他冲着Anakin咆哮，他无暇去观察这个学生此刻脸上的表情。他只想走，他只想逃跑。他不能再待下去了。他不能再待在这种会让自己暴露无遗的地方，待在那个人的视线里，滑稽到如同一只徒劳地挣扎着的羔羊——

“怎么了，教授？”

Anakin的手死死地抠住了他的肩膀，他甚至来不及去感受那种制压着他的肩胛骨的疼痛。这该死的橄榄球员的手——

“教授！你到底怎么了？”

“一些私事——放开我，Skywalker——”

“你不打算救救那个小东西了吗？”

他感觉自己的血液已经全部湧到了脑袋上。他用尽浑身的力气甩开了Anakin的手，

“——我都不知道我能不能救得了我自己！”


	11. Chapter 11

他把Anakin丢在了路上。同他把那只猫丢在了Ahsoka怀里一样，他把那个不知所措的年轻人丢在了自己身后。Anakin的失落像是苦刑犯鲜血淋漓的后背上粘着的茅草，他绝望地将那表情带回了家中。门扉关闭带来气流，随着气流飘动着的窗帘背后，窗外的街景比钢筋水泥看起来更为寒冷。

几步上前拉上窗帘，靠着墙滑倒在地上，Obi-Wan尽最大可能将自己蜷成了一团。他的全世界在收缩，他的现实要不了多久就会将他挤压成一团血泥，他的生活正在变成碎片，发出刺耳的噪音分崩离析——

Qui，我的Qui，救救我。我支撑不下去了，我除了你什么都没有。我要崩溃了，我却只剩下孤身一人，我的一切都看起来那样愚不可及。

十三年的盲目迷恋让他疏离了多数的社会关系。一旦Qui-Gon不在了、消失了、离开了，他才发现自己活着的世界狭隘而空虚。他找不到任何一个可以与其商讨这件事的人，他所拥有的只有莫大的恐惧与前所未有的孤独。Qui离开的那个晚上他孤独亦然，但他并非看不到眼前的方向。他现在什么都看不到了。

反胃感再度袭来，艰难地从地上站起来冲进卫生间，Obi-Wan扒在洗面台前开始呕吐。喉咙一阵阵地痉挛，他已经要把自己的胃顺着食道吐出来了。喘息着，他用水抹了把脸，抬头看向了镜子，看向了镜子里的自己。

镜子里的Obi-Wan Kenobi。

衬衣的纽扣被胡乱地解开，领子歪斜在一旁，围巾不知何时跑丢在了路上。胡子多少可以修饰一些面容的憔悴，但遮盖不了他已经明显凹陷下去的脸颊。湿漉漉地搭在额头上的刘海，刘海下方，两只眼睛里写满了屈辱和无助。

他想起Qui的离去之前的自己。对着镜子扭着自己的领带、将衬衣老老实实塞进裤腰里、检查胡子刮干净了没有的自己。

Qui-Gon让他变成了一个人。现在Qui-Gon走了，他还是一个人，他也什么都不是了。

或许是出于强烈的被抛弃感，或许是已经不认识了对面的这个陌生人，像是看了场什么荒谬的马戏，Obi-Wan蓦地对着镜子笑了起来。撑在洗面台旁做了几次深呼吸，他晃悠着走回沙发前，打开台灯，点了支烟。

苦难尚未结束，可生活还得继续。

他拾起了扔在地上的公文包。少了带在身上的那本书，公文包轻了不少。

他的书呢？

……他借给Skywalker了。他借给了那个站在人行道上像只受伤的狗的Skywalker。

他借给了那个刚刚才以暴躁的形式表达了对自己的喜爱的Anakin Skywalker。

天啊。他好奇可曾有人让Skywalker露出过这样的表情。有着那样的身高和体态，那张任何一个女孩子都无法说“不”的脸，那种对着自己说话时的温柔腔调——

这让他的自我厌恶又增加了一层。出于内疚，他从包里抽出了Anakin的报告。厚厚的纸页上带着一股混杂了他放在包里的香烟和Anakin身上的香水的味道，他凑近纸页闻了闻。他意外地发觉这种味道让他安心。或许一篇文学报告能够短暂地帮他寻找一些内心的平静——

_ 你那慌乱的样子着实有趣 _

——又来了。

他瞥了一眼屏幕。恶意、嘲笑、讽刺、什么都可以，他有数不清的方式去解读这些句子。那个人就在自己身边看着自己。站在马路对面，隔着人流和玻璃窗，看着Ahsoka开始信任他，看到他将Ahsoka的信任扔在地上摔得稀烂。

他攥紧了手机。

人都在谷底了，又还能跌落到哪里去。他早就应该学着习惯了。

_ 是不是看到我崩溃你会很开心？ _

他问。

_ 令人怜悯 _

_ 造物主的视角让你愉悦？ _

_ 这正是乐趣所在 _

_ 你真是可怜。 _

_ 和你没什么区别 _

可笑。

_ 是不是看到我自杀你会达到愉悦的顶峰？ _

_ 我想我可以用发布视频来告诉Qui-Gon你死掉的消息 _

——那么，现在他连去死的权利都没有了。

他将成为这个偷窥者的奴隶。他将成为这个鬼魂一辈子所追逐的对象，他以为他被卷入了一场猫捉老鼠的游戏，其实他一直都待在死角里。

没有报警的权利、没有去死的权利、没有无视掉那只躲在暗处的野猫的权利。他没法做到什么都不在乎。他在乎的只有他爱过的那一个人，那一个人让他丧失了一切终结这件事的可能性。

而那个偷窥者甚至比他更清楚这一点。

他把Anakin的报告扔回了地上。没有什么东西可以给他宽慰了。现在不会有，以后也不会有了。他将活在持续的恐惧带来的惊惶与不安之中，丧失与人正常接触的能力，神经质地一次次地呕吐，直到他的生理追随心理出现同步的崩溃，直到他就那样死去为止。


	12. Chapter 12

Anakin不见了。

16732号，Anakin Skywalker没有来上课。上一节课没有，这一节课也没有。

Obi-Wan的粉笔断在了手中。他就是在意Anakin的缺席；他告诉自己不能在意，他却分分秒秒都在用行动打自己的脸。扔掉剩下半截的粉笔头，Obi-Wan转身抽了一根新的粉笔。嘴中延续着粉笔断掉之前的话题，他的眼睛却再一次地看向了空着的最后一排，

“关于文学与生活的关系——”

那孩子不是就这么直接消失的。收容所那场事故之后，Skywalker老老实实地来上了课，对吧？来上了课，举手，问问题，回答问题——

下课后，还将此前借走的和报告交到了他的讲桌上。

可Anakin什么都没说。Anakin将书和报告放到他面前，转身同几个他记不清名字的女同学走掉了。这种明显的冒犯令他一怔。

看吧，人文学院的人气之星Anakin Skywalker。偏偏在这个节点，看着包围在Anakin身边的学生，Obi-Wan不着调地想到。

停下了收拾着书的手，他直起了身子。不能怪Anakin采取了这样的态度。那件事他有全责，何况他那样粗暴地拒绝了Anakin的善意。他反复抬起头，望了几眼Anakin的背影，直到那个青年完全消失在教室门口。他还记得Anakin最后消失的那只脚。Anakin那天穿着深蓝色的运动鞋。

——我又一次失败了，Qui。

叹了口气，他抓起了他的书，书页间因为夹了什么东西而出现了空隙，他顺着空隙翻开书了书页。在探讨“人”是什么的那两页之间夹着一张印着NASA Logo的明信片，明信片上是一颗根据明信片下方的小字，被称之为“科洛桑”的星球。

他将明信片翻过来，看到了几行用黑色墨水笔写下的笔迹：

_关于那天的事情，我很抱歉。_

_书读完了，感想写在报告里。_

_还有一些不明确的地方，_

_希望日后能有机会一同探讨。_

_PS：周六（明天）我有一场文学系对金融系的球赛。_

_下午四点，在学校球场。_

_记得来看我 : )_

_Anakin Skywalker_

他盯着明信片。结尾的地方有一个笑脸，因为力度的原因，两个点一个大一个小。

他将那段话又看了一遍。

Skywalker竟然还给他画了个笑脸。这个脾气暴躁的青年以极大的努力原谅了他的无礼，仅仅是出于对他的喜爱——

“喜爱”。

Obi-Wan捏着明信片的手突然攥成了一团。

这不是什么“学术性的仰慕”。绝对不是。

那个凑近他、对他温柔地说话的Skywalker。抓着他肩膀的、神色焦急的Skywalker。不好意思直接开口、而用明信片来试探自己态度的Skywalker——

除了那双蓝色的运动鞋，他还记得Anakin的后脑上同那孩子的脾气一样毛躁起来的发卷，呈现着一种用手抓了不知道多少次后拱成的蓬松形状。

天哪，Skywalker。

一次次地，出于对Qui-Gon的喜爱，他无视掉了Qui-Gon永远优雅而保持着距离的态度，那种说是冷漠其实不然、说是温柔可能也是、说是爱意绝对不是的态度。如今立场颠倒，他才意识到这样的行为究竟有多一目了然——他在Anakin身上看到了另一个自己。

Ahsoka说Skywalker在跟他调情。

Skywalker是另一个自己，Skywalker是他的负面的新的循环。

再次看了一眼明信片后的黑色笔迹，Obi-Wan轻轻摇了摇头。

我很抱歉，Skywalker。可这是错的。

他将那张明信片夹回了书里，书放回了公文包，放回了书架上。周五当天他没有再拿出来过，周六下午四点，他躺在家里，叼着笔翻看《弓与琴》的时候也没有过。

Anakin就是从球赛后的那节课开始，消失了。

今天是周三。Anakin已经消失了两节课，没有理由，没有人来替那孩子跟他请假。他无法理解。就算自己没有去看球赛又一次辜负了Anakin的期待，文学理论也是文学系最重要的专业课之一，五次不来就要挂科。他想不通Anakin为什么会不来。

他想不通，他的课就讲不下去。他讲不下去，他就把那根刚抽出来的粉笔扔回了桌子上。他放弃。他提问，点名，

“Anakin——”

他停顿，他装出不解，

“Skywalker去哪儿了？”

教室里的寂静持续了几秒，

“他住院了，教授。”

Ventress回答道。

“什么？”

这是Obi-Wan万万没能料到的答案。

“他上周打比赛的时候伤了腿。我——我们以为他已经请过假了，所以才没说。”

“他没有……”

“他可能觉得事后补个假条也可以。”

Ventress嘟哝了一句。Obi-Wan皱起了眉头。他多少能想象到那孩子来交假条的样子——反正你并不会在意我去了哪里，Skywalker会说。也可能不说，却在心里重复着这句话，就如同他无数次对Qui产生失落感时心里会想的一样。

“我——我没有去看那场球赛。发生了什么？”

台下的学生叽叽喳喳地交流了一阵，一个个头看起来颇像是橄榄球员的男生带头回答道：

“他那天状态不好，注意力不在球场上。然后就被撞飞了。”

几个男生笑了起来，又很快将笑声压了回去。就连时时和Anakin针锋相对的Ventress都恶狠狠地瞪了偷笑的男生一眼。

“我们得分领先，但他还是表现得很焦虑，”

方才发言的男生补充道，

“一直在看观众席——接着，Boom。金融系的Darth Maul把他撞飞了。”

压抑着的嬉笑声中，Obi-Wan一阵哑然。

——该死的。是因为我。因为我没去他才分的心。

半张着嘴，Obi-Wan探出舌尖来润了润干涩的嘴唇。他不应该问的。他问了，他这节课更讲不下去了。


	13. Chapter 13

“你是不是在把耍我当有趣？”

“不，Ahsoka，真的，我很抱歉——”

“我没法相信你。”

深吸了一口气让自己保持平静，Obi-Wan举起双手，

“我保证。我以自己的名誉起誓，这一次不会出现之前的状况了。”

眼前的小丫头紧紧地抱着猫，

“你拿什么保证？”

咬咬牙，Obi-Wan从钱包里抽出了200美元，

“拿这个。”

绿莹莹的钞票让Ahsoka瞪大了眼。领养费的40倍。

“扣掉5美元交给机构，剩下的你们拿去，”

Obi-Wan将钱推到Ahsoka面前，

“上一次我遇到了一些紧急情况。我现在没事了，我保证。我会照顾那个小家伙，尽心尽责。你会看到我胳膊上全是红色血印，或许脸上还有。无论我怎么清理，我的被子和衣服上总会沾满猫毛，我会处在癫狂边缘地求它老老实实洗澡，为给它吃什么猫粮操碎了心……”

Ahsoka的眼睛还是钉在那叠钱上。半晌，她依旧带着敌意抬起头来，

“你不是什么会领养了猫就把猫虐待致死的变态吧？”

“什么？”

“200美元——不是我瞎了，就是你疯了。你完全可以去买一只家养品种猫了。”

“Ahsoka——”

沉默着翻了个白眼，那丫头最终还是叹了口气，

“我会让我哥哥盯着你的。你跑不了。”

“Ahsoka，我不是变态。”

“你不像变态，但你像个怪人。”

Ahsoka说着，终于还是绕进里屋，拿出了领养登记单递给Obi-Wan，架起了胳膊。奶猫被她垫着毛巾放在了桌子上，胸口起伏，正在安眠，并未意识到自己的命运产生了什么大的变化。心虚地点着头道谢，Obi-Wan在登记单上匆匆写下自己的住址和电话号码，登记了一切详细的信息，却停在了“允许回访”的选项前。

“打。个。勾。”

Ahsoka的声音冷冰冰地钻进了他耳朵里。在一个16岁的小女孩面前，Obi-Wan发觉自己怂得像团破报纸。他咬咬牙，打了勾，签了名，将领养单递给Ahsoka，

“你们Skywalker一家都这么凶吗？”

他以缓解氛围的企图开口道。Ahsoka翻了他一眼，低下头去继续检查起了登记表。片刻，她将登记表收起来，把200美元推回Obi-Wan面前，

“5美元。”

“可……”

“这钱我没法要。就算我要了，Skyguy也会给你送回去。”

“可你要我保证……”

“我要你用人保证。我相信我哥哥，他相信你。不过，如果你敢对这小家伙做点什么，”

Ahsoka指了指毛巾上的猫，

“我会替它把你的脸抓成碎布条，贴在你家公寓门口的墙上拼一个变态的单词出来，然后用你的血把你的名字写在那个单词下面。”

Skywalker不需要对他的妹妹进行点什么教育吗？！

咂了咂舌，Obi-Wan掏出5美元来放在了桌子上，

“我想Skywalker一定很庆幸他有你这样一个妹妹……”

Ahsoka不置可否地耸了耸肩。将奶猫重新抱起来，Ahsoka的语气终于温和了些，

“这家伙本来是今天晚上注射死刑的，教授，”

她用手指摸了摸奶猫的头，再抬头时脸上已经带上了微笑，

“但是你救了它。谢谢你。”

——注射死刑。Anakin缺席的这段日子里，他完全忘了时效这回事了。

“它还有三到四天就可以断奶，到时候你就可以来取了。或者我让Skyguy给你送上门也行。”

“我自己来取就好。”

否决了Ahsoka关于让Anakin上门的提议，承诺自己会在三四天内准备好养猫的一切用具，Obi-Wan抽出一张收容所的名片放进了皮夹里，

“还有什么问题我会再来……”

明明满脸不自知的欲言又止，他还是想了想还是转过了身走出了收养所。

背后的Ahsoka无声地摇了摇头。

半小时后，他突然推开门大步走进来，以一种焦躁却又无可奈何的语气冲着Ahsoka开口道：

“——你哥哥在哪儿住院？”


	14. Chapter 14

“我需要在面对Skywalker的时候树立一个更明确的立场”。

他大概没再听过比这更扯淡的屁话了。大概。

除了“我这次一定要放弃Qui-Gon”。

咬着牙，一手拿着公文包，Obi-Wan一手拿着花走向了二十分钟前Ahsoka告知他的医院。他恨自己的原则的存在已经变成了不定论，让他站在医院的台阶上上也不是下也不是；他在那里站了五分钟，以前所未有的速度抽掉了两支烟。他开始思考自己究竟为什么要到这里来：

一个半小时以前，他听说了Anakin住院的消息。

一个小时以前，他下课，回家，路过收养所，Ahsoka瞪着他的眼神能把玻璃融穿。他想起Anakin画给他的笑脸。他想起想象中的Anakin在球场上左顾右盼的模样。他仰面做了个深呼吸，再回过神来，他已经收养了那只猫。

偷窥狂告诉他他救不了自己，他放弃了。

偷窥狂提醒他他甚至没有死去的权利，那么，反正他死不了。至少他能救一只猫。

无论这是不是一种精神胜利法，他想他收养这只猫或许能弥补Skywalker的伤腿——如果Skywalker听说了这件事，那孩子应该会很高兴的吧？

他回家，五分钟的路。他坐在办公桌前抽烟，判作业。他草草浏览了一圈，没有Anakin的作业。他在椅子上烦躁地扭动。Qui说你要照顾他。Qui说……

他站起身，恨自己恨得牙痒痒。他抽出两份讲义塞进公文包，又从书架上挑了一本大部头，披上外套冲出了门。他今天没什么要紧的事；他下午也没有什么其他班的课。他本来可以在进门的时候就换了睡衣。他没有换。他其实知道他进了这扇门就肯定还要出去，他只是不愿意承认罢了。

他回到收养所，向Ahsoka要了Anakin的住院地址，离这里三个街区。他甚至沿路买了花。他甚至沿路买了他妈的一大束百合。他知道那个偷窥狂可能正在看着他，嘲笑他所做的一切尝试，可是他还是他妈的买了一大束百合。

站在医院门口，五分钟后，Obi-Wan把花扔进了垃圾桶。

五分钟前，他不知道自己有了勇气到医院来，又有没有勇气真的站到Anakin面前。他知道他所做的一切都是在补偿，他在补偿他还不起的善意。

同那时的他一模一样的、对自己的教授流露出来的所谓的“善意”。

事到如今，他开始思索面对那时的自己，Qui-Gon究竟想了些什么。Qui-Gon没有拒绝他，Qui-Gon就这样和他纠缠了十三年。他不知道Qui在想什么，他一直没有搞懂。除了Qui真的不爱他，他什么都没有搞懂。而现在，他负面的循环就躺在这栋楼的某个床位上，因为他没有去看那个孩子的比赛而抻着一条伤腿阴郁不已。他可以转身就走，他甚至可以根本就不去收养那只猫。他可以让Anakin对他彻底失望，带着漠然的神色上完一个学年的课，最后拿着A+的成绩冷冰冰对他说句谢谢。那样其实更好。

理性一点，Qui-Gon教育过他，你太感性了，Kenobi。

他不会和Anakin交往过深，他不会再将别人卷到被偷窥的旋涡里去。他已经完了，他不想拉着别人一起死——

Anakin看起来像只被主人遗弃的狗。

他不是来开始什么的。他只是来做一个了结。

Obi-Wan用手搓了把脸。只有这一次，最后一次。把什么都说清楚，把善意交还给那孩子。把Anakin放回该有的位置去，让这个20岁出头的青年不要重复自己的老路。

他最后瞥了一眼垃圾桶里带着水珠的百合。将烟头在花蕊上掐灭，Obi-Wan转身走进了医院的大门。


	15. Chapter 15

Anakin没有住在单人病房里。六人一间的病房，Obi-Wan走进去，找不到哪张床上躺着的是Anakin。他找来了护士，请求对方帮忙引路；护士走到窗前的床位，掀开了帘子的一角。

靠在枕头上看书的Anakin出现在他眼前的时候，他拘谨地对着Anakin说了声“嗨”。

看见Obi-Wan的瞬间，Anakin怔在了那里。接着，病床上的伤员扔掉了手里的书，挣扎着坐起身来，晃动着那条吊着的腿，以一种非常滑稽而剧烈的姿势朝着Obi-Wan扑了过去。护士勃然大怒，Obi-Wan赶忙后退了一步；纤瘦却仿佛有着无穷之力的护士一把将Anakin按回床上，教训了几句，Anakin不像听进去了一句。待到护士离开，Anakin又要起来，这一次轮到Obi-Wan把他按了回去。

“教授！”

Anakin的眼里闪着光。傻兮兮的笑容让Obi-Wan又想起了自己那个金毛犬的比喻；他把Anakin扔在地上的书捡起来，拉过椅子在床边坐下，

“我……我只是来给你送个资料。”

回避了Anakin赤诚的注视，他弯下身去拿出讲义，

“你缺了两节课。我可以简要地跟你说一下这两节课的内容……”

“你居然来看我了。教授。这简直是我人生中最开心的一天。”

——这小子还活在一句话都听不进去的状态里。Obi-Wan用意念一声叹息。他的话音停了停，

“……错觉而已。以后你还会有更多开心的一天，Skywalker。”

“Anakin。”

“嗯？”

“叫我Anakin吧，教授。你都已经来医院看我了。其他教授可不会像你这样。你关心我。”

“我……不，Skywalker，”

他喊出这个青年的姓来，

“我来看你，并不是说我们会有什么私人的关系——这话听起来有点自作多情，但是……你明白我的意思，对吧？”

低下头去，他假装在公文包里找起了笔。他没有义务去回应Anakin的喜爱，也没有义务要为Anakin的受伤负责，可他还是到了这里。他这一天都行走在冲动的连环中，他还是因为自己的疏远而感到惭愧，因为拒绝Anakin的善意而感到焦躁不安。只是他必须学会疏远。他看到了Anakin眼里闪着的光，那种光芒令他回忆起什么叫绝望。他必须学会拒绝。

“Ahsoka是不是又跟你说了什么？”

“什么？”

他有些惊讶地抬起了头。闪着光的眼睛里，热情不知何时已经褪去，Anakin正皱着眉头看着他：

“类似于我对你情根深种之类的屁话……”

“……没有？”

坐直了身体，Anakin的姿势变得乖巧异常，

“听着，教授——如果她说了，第一，等我出院了，我要让她躺在这个床位上。第二，这一切真的都是‘学术性的仰慕’。真的。”

缩在公文包里、寻找着那根不知身在何方的笔的手停在了那里。尴尬使得Obi-Wan的身体动惮不得；脸部的肌肉抽搐了两下，他挤出一个笑容来，

“那就好。你知道，我不希望你会错意……”

Anakin没再说话，只是看着他露出了微笑。他咳嗽了一声。

会错意的哪里是Anakin，明明是他自己。他知道每个人所看到的现实都不会一样，他怀疑是否自己的所想让自己的所见产生了严重的扭曲。有那么一瞬间，他甚至想把那个护士叫回来问问Anakin见到他的时候到底是什么反应，那双眼睛里到底有没有闪光——或许他的回忆让他产生了错觉。或许他的经历让他扭曲了现实。

是啊，仔细想想，Anakin对他的痴迷根本就毫无理由。

没有人会像他那样充满了怪异的迷恋而鲁莽异常。

……他到底为什么在这里？

Obi-Wan从包里抽出了那只掌心中空无一物的手。医院门口的那一番心理建设回想起来令人羞耻，他一时间不知他对Anakin还能说些什么。

长久的沉默后，终于还是Anakin先开了口。

“当然，”

那孩子说，

“我还是希望你叫我Anakin。不是什么私人关系，只是……我们在上课的时候有着十三排的距离，但是现在没有。我不知道该怎么说……”

“你可以写一篇报告来陈述我喊你Anakin的必要性，Skywalker。”

半开玩笑地回绝了Anakin的请求，Obi-Wan艰难地牵起了嘴角。只是这一次Anakin没有笑。

Obi-Wan的脸僵住了。

拒绝Anakin对自己来说的确是好事，可或许他实在是做得有些过了。毕竟连这样一个无伤大雅的请求都得不到回应，他不难想象Anakin的心情。

“是Qui——Jinn教授嘱咐过我要好好关照你。我……”

“例行公事吗？”

“算是吧。”

他切切实实地咬住了自己的舌头边缘。Anakin愣了一阵，认命地点点头，拿起了床上的讲义。低垂下去的脸上是不难察觉的失落的神色，那孩子紧紧地抿住了嘴。

闭了闭眼，Obi-Wan让自己的视线重新回到讲义上，

“先是周一那份。对，对。文学和社会的关系。我们之前讨论过文学的私人性，也就是心理性的部分。但客观来说，文学也是一种社会性的实践——”

声音干涩得像是背书。他发觉自己心不在焉。

“我举个例子，象征和格律这些传统的文学手段——”

“你为什么没有来看我的球赛，教授？”

他听到那个青年开口问他。

很好，Skywalker也一样心不在焉。

这场补习里，言者无心，听者也一样无心。他放下了资料。

“我有点私事……”

“你本来可以告诉我。”

“档案被我锁在了办公室。我没有你的电话。”

Anakin闻言，转过身抓起床头的便签和笔草草写下了一串号码，

“——现在你有了。”

将便签塞进Obi-Wan手里，Anakin靠回枕头上，装作无所谓地耸了耸肩。只是下唇凹进去的那部分到底出卖了眼前这个青年的心境，手心里贴着Anakin硬塞给自己的号码，Obi-Wan无可奈何地叹了口气。

他未曾想到过面对这个孩子的失落需要如此之大的努力。

“Anakin……”

他努力了，他失败了。他不知道一点点的妥协算不算彻底的失败。

“Anakin，我收养了那只猫。”


	16. Chapter 16

“进一步说，文学‘再现’‘生活’，而‘生活’在广义上则是一种社会现实……”

去他妈的“学术性仰慕”。

“自然世界、人的内在的世界和主观世界，都是文学‘模仿’和‘再现’的对象……”

去他妈的Anakin Skywalker。

“文学具有一定的社会功能或者‘效用’，不单纯是个人的事情……”

去他妈的Obi-Wan Kenobi。你比任何人都该下地狱。

走出电梯、踏进家门、一拳锤在墙上的时候，除了手疼，Obi-Wan的脸也一直在疼。除了心理上他已经给了自己十几个耳光，Anakin的侧脸贴过的那部分皮肤也在用发烧提醒着他他的失策。

他根本不知道他怎么给Anakin讲完的课。

是，给这个反应敏捷的青年讲课并不需要在课堂上的那种节奏，可他依旧觉得一切都那么漫长。他告诉Anakin他收养了那只猫。他看到那个失落的青年像是突然中了五百万彩票，猛地直起身子来，屁股笨拙地向床侧挪了挪，一本正经地望着他：

“教授。我的腿不能动。”

“所以？”

“所以我需要你站起来，靠近我，这样我才能给你一个拥抱。”

“Anakin……”

“以义工的身份。拜托了，教授。”

盯了Anakin一阵，他所能做的只剩下叹息。他放下讲义，站起来，挪到Anakin床边——接着便被Anakin一把勾住了脖子搂到了怀里，不得不将一条腿的膝盖压在床上才能保持平衡。勾着他的后颈的手停留在他的头发尾端，

“这不是我的错觉，教授。这确实是我人生中最开心的一天，”

朝着他的脸凑近了些，Anakin几乎是直接贴着他的耳朵说话，

“你不知道拯救一条生命有多开心，特别是这条生命是被你拯救的——我要开心疯了。谢谢你。……而且，你确实毛茸茸的。这个胡子。”

他听见Anakin在他耳边笑道。他的脸颊隔着几缕头发贴着Anakin的脸，他匆忙别过脸去推开了搂着他的年轻人。他看到Anakin依旧在笑。

没有私人关系。没有鬼的私人关系。他已经搞不清楚了私人关系的定义。

唯一让他庆幸的是，接下来的补课过程中，进入了状态的Anakin并未打断过他；提问、解答、讨论，效率比他预想得高，时间比他计划得长。耐着性子把两份讲义讲完，他犹豫再三，还是掏出了那本临走前抽出来的大部头，

“我不知道你要在这里住多久。这本书你拿去看——”

“《被仰望与被遗忘的》？”

“算是比较直观反映文学与社会的关系的一本书吧，非虚构写作，”

他解释道，

“至于报告——课堂报告可以晚些交，课下的那些你可以交也可以不交。”

“我会交的，教授。”

“我是说，如果你身体不好——”

“我会用报告来重复我的失礼，绝不缺席。”

“……你不要钻Qui-Gon的空子。”

Anakin有些得意地扬起了嘴角。用手扯了扯床单，那年轻人冲着他笑道：

“教授，在常见的故事里，借书是友谊的开始。”

他恨不得扑上去堵住Anakin的嘴。或者他应该把Anakin的脑袋钻个洞，释放释放那些整日高速离心运动的脑浆，好让这小子停止那些有七没八的瞎想——

他摇了摇头。

“Anakin。你没法开始一件事情，如果它本身就不存在。”

你没法开始一件事情，如果它本身就不存在。

Qui-Gon教会了他这个道理，他刻骨铭心。

你同样没法终结这件事情，如果它本身就没有尽头。

Anakin刷新了他的认知，他从不知道他还会走到这一步。

Anakin Skywalker的热情就没有尽头。

Obi-Wan Kenobi的妥协也没有尽头。

他怎么可能想得到Anakin会成为他的负面的新的循环，他又怎么愿意放任Anakin成为他的负面的拷贝粘贴。在Qui-Gon第一次对他提起这个名字的时候，他根本想象不到这个他在潜意识中想要远离的文学系高材生会让他有朝一日妥协至此。归根结底，他还是比自己预想得要心软，他还是不能直面Anakin的失落，他还是学不会拒绝。

不要让Anakin重蹈自己的覆辙，他努力过了。

他看到那个青年因为他稍纵即逝的妥协欣喜若狂的模样，他失败了。

_ 这么快就展开一段新的人际关系可真是令人惊讶 _

——就和偷窥者提醒他的一样。他知道那是挖苦，可他连自己都感到惊讶。仿佛他分裂出来了一个新的自己，一个无法控制地去回馈Anakin的善意的自己，而这个自己身上毫无理性。

_ 看着一个人分裂成碎片就这么让你开心吗？ _

_ 看着一个人的生活被操控最让我开心 _

_ 掌握别人的秘密让你有控制感？ _

_ 掌握你的秘密 看着你伪装 再撕碎你的伪装 _

_ 我是不是认识你？我是不是做了什么你无法原谅的事？ _

_ 是和不是 _

……我认识他。

Obi-Wan靠在沙发上，扬起了脸。

我认识他，我却没有对不起他，这比我得罪过他更可怕。如果我得罪过他，我可以想办法补偿。如果我没有，那么我无法去跟一个心理扭曲的人讲道理。

那个人已经看到Anakin了。那个人已经看到Anakin太多次了。

_ 不要把我现在的学生拉下水。我和他之间没有任何关系。 _

他不知道他这句话应不应该说。可是他感到恐惧，所以他说了。

_ 前者取决于我 后者取决于你 _

他意识到了。他不该说。


	17. Chapter 17

完全不知道一个人是谁，和知道这个人就在你身边你却无法发现，Obi-Wan明白后者更可怕。

这意味着他活在表演里。他一直是个糟糕的演员，Anakin说他是个糟糕的撒谎者。讲台不再是讲台，是他需要去手舞足蹈地表演的地方，水泥地变成剧场的木地板，在他心里踩出咯吱的声响。每一条学校里的、归家的、通往任何地方的路，都是一条无止境的红毯，而他赤身行走，身旁是不知藏在何处的闪光灯与摄像头。

他尝试让自己去习惯这种生活，尝试告诉自己这就是他的日常，尝试说服自己他将要永久地活在这样的日常里——在不想活下去的时候坚持活下去，这就让存在本身成为了折磨。

Obi-Wan擦了擦嘴。

胃液的酸涩味道已经熟悉到令人厌倦，他掀起衣服来，摸了摸自己的肋骨。他已经很久没有好好吃过饭了。他重新开始通宵。他抽烟，家里烟雾缭绕，书架上堆着成条的软包香烟，烟蒂成山，扩散在房间里的味道挥之不去。他出门前敷衍了事地往衣服上喷香水。他避免自己在外露面的次数，拉上了家里的窗帘，一觉醒来分不清白天黑夜。

消极地等待自己的崩溃并没有想象中的那么难以接受。

放下衣服，他摸了摸自己脸上的胡子。

Anakin说他毛茸茸的，Anakin说他像猫。

对了，猫。

扭过头，他望向了趴在自己电脑前的那只单手就能圈住的小动物。键盘和显示器的缝隙间，那只猫总是在睡觉。他不明白这小家伙为什么这么能睡觉。他掏出手机拍下了照片，自顾自地笑了笑，脸上的肌肉一阵阵地发僵。

Anakin说得没错，它的确是很好的陪伴。他给这只猫起名叫猫。他把猫抱回腿上，在电脑前点烟，摊开文件袋，拾起红笔，开始批改学生的报告。

Anakin缺席的第三个星期，Obi-Wan已经感到了无聊。

他得承认，迄今为止，他没能在这个班里找到任何一篇可以和Anakin之前交上来的两篇课外报告相媲美的作业。Qui-Gon说得对，这孩子着实天赋惊人。总是不着边际地胡思乱想着的那颗脑袋一旦进入学术的范畴，制造出来的词句总会让他不自觉地在看完Anakin的报告后写下和报告一样长的反馈，提出更多的问题，面对着无机物构成的纸页去思考那个青年会在沉思后怎样作答。

这是件很危险的事情，他明白。

可Anakin说，“移情”与“投射”的本质都是自我暴露。

Anakin说，两者并不一定和书上所说的相同：现实主义要进行观察和“移情”，而浪漫主义要去“投射”。他说一切都是自我暴露。单凭观察而产生的作品如同说明书。

Anakin说，一个人的心境，就是另一个人的性格。

他把Anakin的报告翻来覆去看了很多遍。在所有乏味的报告中，只有Anakin交上来的纸页有着令他着迷的艺术性。他问Anakin，这是否意味着所有作家都是千百种人格的集合体？作家笔下人物的性格会不会受到作家本身阅历的局限？

Anakin无法回答，因为这些报告仍旧留在Obi-Wan手里。

一次，两次，很多次，他拿起手机又放下，去抑制自己告诉Anakin他有多么想要和那孩子探讨问题的冲动。Anakin给他的那张便签，他一直没能说服自己从钱夹上撕下来，却也一直没将那串号码录入通讯录。他的手机是他的噩梦，他的噩梦是被以第三人称的视角看到的自己。他不能把Anakin也拽进这段噩梦里去。

他把手机收了起来。他明白他的消息发出去，他会收到Anakin的欢呼和连篇累牍的论述，以及对他刚刚拍下来的那只猫的夸赞——这夸赞会让他笑出来，会让他觉得快乐，会让他觉得在他日渐崩坏的世界里，诸神终归还是施舍给了他一丝喘息的空间。

只是凡事皆有因果。后者取决于跟踪狂，前者取决于他自己——

计时器跳了起来。亮着荧光的屏幕将Obi-Wan从漫长的等待中拽回了现实，交给学生自由讨论的时间已经结束，到了小组总结陈词的时候。他耐着性子从第一组开始听。第一组，第二组。他终于听到了第三组。

他终于看到那个空着的座位上有了人。

头一天回归教室的Anakin扶着椅背站了起来，表情说不上是腼腆还是压抑着的喜悦，开口之前舔了舔嘴唇。

Anakin不知道Obi-Wan费了多大的功夫让自己保持严肃。

“我们组的意见是，”

他听见Anakin用一种年轻学生特有的腔调回答，

“一个作家不可避免地要表现他的生活经验和他对生活的总的观念。就算作家在写别人的故事、哪怕作家在替人代笔写自传，他所看到的都是仅仅有他能看到的现实。所以我们不认同泰纳的理论。艺术上的伟大性并非只有历史的或社会的伟大性。个人也是社会的一份子，个人的心理未必没有伟大的价值。特别是，”

话音顿了顿，Anakin向Obi-Wan咧着嘴露出一个微笑，

“当涉及到创作动机强于创作主题的情况，作家来自内心的动机决定了作品最终的主题。无论它是否是历史的、社会的，它都来源于作家的内心。”

“很好。”

他点点头示意Anakin坐下，未曾想到再次听到这个年轻人的声音出现在课堂上会让自己感到如此的宽慰。他已经受够了这些毫无建树的大学本科课程了。

“那么——接下来第四——”

_ 看看你的样子 他的归来就那么让你开心吗 _

看着亮起来的手机屏幕让他的话语断在了一半。

——那个人就在这间教室里。

这个看到了他的不堪的每一个细节、看到了他的挣扎与妥协、看到了他的放弃与沉沦的偷窥者，在这间教室里，看着他，看着Anakin，看着潜台词式的交流在两人之间来来去去。

他那副宽慰的样子，他走进教室、看到Anakin的时候无声却又以瞳孔变化而暴露的喜悦，他因期待着Anakin下课后走到讲台前而失去的上课的耐心——

负空间不再是负空间，像是铺在太阳下的布景板任人践踏。

他抬起头看着满教室等待他发号施令的学生，眩晕感再度将他侵袭。所有人的脸都是一片空白。他感到恶心。他看不清已经站起来一半的Ventress迷惑的表情，耳鸣取代了教室里沉寂的空气，痉挛的胃——

他膝盖一软，跪在地上，“哇——”地吐了出来。


	18. Chapter 18

每一部电影都是在偷窥。

他不记得在哪里看到过这句话了。

隔着镜头，每一部电影都是在偷窥别人的生活。文学也一样。偷窥或者自我暴露，非虚构与虚构，假的理性与真的癫狂。

从这一点上来说，偷窥者的特质与艺术家有着高度的共性。暴露，偷窥，癫狂。也难怪会来念文学系。文学系里有几个不是疯子？

躺在Anakin的大腿上喘息的时候，他近乎讽刺地想。天花板在他头顶转着圈左右摇摆，他推开Anakin，脑袋凑到一旁去吐出粘稠的胃液。隔着讲台，他看不到台下慌张的学生有着怎样的表情，他只听得到教室里的骚动，听到Anakin狂躁地喊着谁去把校医叫过来，快点。

不要碰我，他想对Anakin说，不要到我身边来，不要让那个人看到这一切。不要因我而焦躁，不要用你那条还没好利索的腿撑着一米八的身体冲到我面前，跪在地上问我好不好。

可是他一个字都说不出来。每次张嘴都会带来强烈的呕吐欲望，手脚无力到让他根本无法左右Anakin扶着他的胳膊。眩晕使他丧失了身体机能，丧失了方向感，他好奇60年代的嬉皮文学里嗑多了药的副作用是否就是这副模样。

啊，来了。他消极地等待着的、盛大的崩溃。

生理和心理终于还是站在了统一战线上。

_——他希望自己能够说，一切事物的中心是人，而不是神。是人处于一切的中心、上下、前后、左右，人既是天使，又是魔鬼，既是奇迹，又是罪恶。人，永远是人。_

不，鲁西迪。人，只是罪恶。人的存在，永远是罪恶。而一切的中心，是神恒久的沉默。

Yoda来过了。Windu和Yoda一起，抱着花和水果来过了。Yoda给裹着毯子蜷在沙发上看肥皂剧的他削了个苹果吃。Yoda个头不高，手脚倒是很利索。Windu比Obi-Wan高一头，壮两圈。Windu进屋被呛得不轻，跑去开窗户的时候又被Obi-Wan扔在地上的书绊了个够，摔倒在地的同时背上还骑了一只猫。

“休息好，你必须。”

Yoda的手杖戳着地，一边看着Obi-Wan机械地咀嚼着苹果一边说着算是自己的招牌的倒装句。Obi-Wan点了点头。猫沿着Yoda的裤子爬上了Yoda的肩膀，发力跳上了Yoda毛发稀疏的头顶。

“我会争取早点回到课堂上。”

他嘟哝着，嗓子沙哑而干涩。Yoda冲着Windu使了个眼色；Windu跑去给Obi-Wan倒了杯水。

Obi-Wan伸手要去拿烟，手被Yoda的手杖堵在了一半。

Yoda转过身看了一眼撅着屁股接水的Windu，扭过头来放低了声音。

“忘记他，你应该。”

他的眼神如Yoda所预料的那般有了变化。浅棕色的睫毛上下翻动，

“我……我很抱歉，Yoda院长。”

Obi-Wan咀嚼中的嘴停止了动作。Yoda是明眼人，他早就知道。他没办法在Yoda面前装傻。Yoda走到他身边坐下，干瘦的手放在了他层层包裹的肩膀上，

“康复了再来学校，你可以。替你上课，Ti教授会。”

Obi-Wan点了点头。现在是Ti来代替自己了。他还记得自己以前生病的时候Qui会去替自己上课。Qui有校董的身份在，很忙，Qui还是会去替自己上课。

Windu走上前，将水杯递给Obi-Wan，顺手抱走了Yoda脑袋上的猫，

“你得多吃点，Kenobi。”

Windu回到椅子前坐下，

“校医说你少说比上次教工体检的时候瘦了十几斤。营养不良还熬夜，熬夜还抽烟。快四十的人了，哪能跟咱们上大学那会儿一样折腾。把你抱过来的那个学生说你吐在讲台上了。你得去医院查查肠胃。”

“……抱过来？”

Windu的这段话里有很多重点，他挑了对于Windu来说最奇怪的那个。

“抱过来。”

Windu点了点头，眨眨眼，有些不太明白这句话还有什么好解释的。

Yoda抬起头看了Obi-Wan一眼。

“校橄榄球队的，力气就是大。”

刻意回避了Yoda的视线，他咕哝着，把自己的嘴和思维一起埋进了水杯。

——————————————

※ _——他希望自己能够说……——_ 《佛罗伦萨的神女》萨曼·鲁西迪


	19. Chapter 19

Anakin出现在Yoda和Windu离开后的第二天。

傍晚，Obi-Wan刚刚从昏迷一般的睡眠中醒来不过两个小时的时候。Obi-Wan的眼周有些烫，额头也有些，或许是睡觉的时候忘了关窗。他听见有人敲门。他下床，小声诅咒着说自己不需要报纸也不需要洗漱七件套，打开门，门外站了一个Anakin Skywalker，脖子上围了一条令他眼熟的红围巾。

他之前丢在从收养所到家的路上的围巾。

围着他的围巾的青年提起右手，

“我偷看了登记表上你的地址，”

那孩子抢在他之前开口，

“所以我……我来看看猫。”

小包装的猫粮、宠物奶粉和两个玩具球。他看向了Anakin的左手。

“来看猫？”

一大盒披萨、无酒精饮料、两盒樱桃。他挑了挑眉毛。

“你看完猫再把披萨带回去，Ahsoka会因为披萨已经凉了扒了你的皮。”

Anakin露出了一副被披萨边噎住了的表情。无奈地笑着，Obi-Wan向后退了一步，

“进来吧。”

他回到沙发上，用毯子将自己裹起来蜷成一团，看着满房间找猫的Anakin，呼出的气息烧灼着自己的胡子：

“你知道，医生会建议我不要摄入过于油腻的食物——”

“医生也会建议你不要熬夜、不要抽烟。而你现在这幅样子根本就是刚起床没多久。”

“我确实刚从床上下来……”

“不，你的黑眼圈。”

Anakin找到了猫。抱着猫回到Obi-Wan面前，他伸手揉了一把Obi-Wan翘起来的头发，

“还有，只有作息严重不规律的大学生才会有这样的头发，”

他揪住Obi-Wan翘得最高的那一撮，

“历史上，女巫审判有一个标准，就是早上起来头发会不会翘。翘得太厉害的就是有反骨，有反骨就要被烧死。”

“女巫审判和有反骨有什么关系？”

在Anakin的手掌的欺压下抬起头，Obi-Wan望向了驻足于自己身前的Anakin。从这个角度看，这小子的肩宽惊人。

“没什么关系。因为前面那段话是我编的。”

抽回手，回到Obi-Wan面前的地毯上坐下，Anakin低头看着猫，

“……大家都很想你，教授。”

“而你在想这只猫。”

Obi-Wan扬了扬下巴。Anakin噎在那里，颇为受挫地抬起了头，

“……有人跟你说过你这张嘴巴真的很毒吗？”

Qui。Qui说过。Qui说他总是有一种在逆境中变得嘴毒的习惯。

Anakin问出这个句子，显然并没有期待什么回答，Obi-Wan便也没有给出回答。沉默之中，Anakin只是低头摸着猫。马上就要满两个月的小家伙，或许是未睁眼的时候就被Anakin照顾过，和Anakin非比寻常地亲近。

如果坐在这里摸着那只猫的是Qui该多好。是那个不会再回来的Qui-Gon该多好。

恍惚之中，Anakin和Qui-Gon的身形在他眼前交叠。Anakin并没有Qui那么壮。Anakin还很年轻，有着属于年轻人的红润的脸颊，属于年轻人的闪亮的眼睛，属于年轻人的充满生机的肌肉线条。眉眼的距离很近，那是英气的标准之一。Anakin……

“我可没法在坐在这里被你盯到明天早上，教授。”

他突然听见Anakin对他说。他回过神来，缩了缩身子，装作嗅着披萨的香气，

“我只是饿了。”

从地毯上站起来，Anakin走到了餐桌前，拿出了披萨和饮料，四下搜索起了能从哪里找来一张案台盛放这些东西。喊了Anakin一声，从沙发上滑下来，Obi-Wan坐在了地毯上。

仰视，俯视，视线齐平。

Anakin在向下看的时候垂下去的睫毛。

“不行！坏猫咪！”

他看到Anakin把手指拦在猫的鼻子前，阻拦猫探着头去嗅那张披萨。

“好姑娘。”

他看到Anakin摸了摸猫的脑袋。

如果自己早十三年遇到Anakin，他想，他不知道自己会不会转而选择这个抱着猫出现在自己面前的青年。Anakin太温柔了。和Qui的温柔比起来，Anakin的温柔是如此的表面化，昭彰到令他觉得刺眼。他没有经历过Qui的青年时代，他不知道青年时代的Qui是否也曾有过这样温柔的时期。如果他在十三年前遇到Anakin，或许就没有那些无望的纠葛了。如果十三年前的Anakin也会用这样的行为强行撬开他和自己之间的罅隙，如果十三年前，也有过这样的Anakin，抱着猫，坐在他的对面，“温柔”两个字藏在那孩子的发卷之间，留在亲吻猫咪的那双唇瓣上，停在那条现在还不能弯得太厉害的腿旁边——

 _人能得到别人的喜欢，这是件多么令人奇怪的事情啊。它会自动唤起某种忠诚的感情_ 。

他看到Anakin抬起了眼。那青年的半张脸被猫堵住，他只看到了Anakin的眼睛。他今天和Anakin对视的次数已经超过了此前的总和。Anakin的眼睛凝视着他，他选择了逃避。他身体前倾，伸手去拿他其实并不怎么想吃的披萨，脑子告诉他他饿了。鼻子告诉他这披萨应该很好吃。嗓子告诉他他那里堵了一块石头。

“教授。”

他听见Anakin唤他。Anakin放下了猫，一只手仍然拦在猫与披萨盒之间，另一只手却按住了Obi-Wan刚刚伸到盒子边缘的手。

“我不信那些营养不良的鬼话。我知道你营养不良——但是，这只是主题。告诉我你的动机是什么。”

贴在他手背上的皮肤很热。他挣扎了两下，没有把手抽出来。他有些恼火地抬头看向了Anakin。他刚刚冒头的恼火被他从未见过的、没有任何笑意的Anakin的认真的眼神浇灭了。

——该死。

——————————————

※ _人能得到别人的喜欢…… ——_ 《恋情的终结》格雷厄姆·格林 


	20. Chapter 20

你有两个选择，Anakin。选择后者。

“我在深渊里。或者，我就是它本身。你看着我，问我到底发生了什么，这就是我在告诉你我在发生什么。”

他开口。开口的同时终于得以抽回了那只被炽热的掌心覆盖着的手。

靠回沙发上，Obi-Wan因此情此景的无可推脱而一阵苦笑，

“你有两个选择，Anakin。你强行进入我的世界，变成深渊中的一份子。或者，你现在站起来，走出去，你还在峡谷的顶端，转过身是便是任由你编织和构造的原野。现在还来得及。”

“强行——”

“Anakin，我没有说错。是强行。”

他有些倦怠地眨了眨眼。

“教授，我不明白——”

“……你高兴、你失落，你每一个因我而起的情绪，都是在强行进入我的世界。我试过拒绝你。我试过和你保持距离。我尝试让自己不要把你拽进深渊里……”

我多希望Qui没有跟我提起过你，我没有去注意你，我可以拒绝你提交的报告，拒绝去思考你的思考——

他将剩下的话憋了回去。他的脑袋嗡嗡作响。我在发烧，我在说胡话——他感到控制自己的嘴太过艰难，仿佛那张嘴已经游离在了他的身体之外。

他看着Anakin那双迷惘的眼睛。是啊，Anakin怎么会不迷惘。那孩子看到的不过是表象，他甚至不能判断Anakin的问询是否仅仅是出于旺盛的、喜欢追根究底的好奇心。

“你看到了，我一团糟，”

他说，他的舌头再次不受大脑的控制，

“你用你的眼睛观察，你用你的大脑思考，但你无法用你的心去体会。你做不到，客观条件下的做不到。我转身，我看到你沿着我走过的路前行，我想阻拦你，可我失败了。我失败了，我让你进了这个家门。”

“可是……你得告诉我你到底在经历什么，教授……”

“—— _‘只有当记忆凝聚了过去的印痕和未来的计划，只有当记忆允许人们做事时不会忘记他们想做什么，允许人们成为他们想成为的而又不停止他们所是的，允许人们是他们所是的而又不停止成为他们想成为的，记忆才真正重要’_ ……”

“……卡尔维诺。”

Obi-Wan点了点头。

“我的记忆，会让我忘记我想做什么，让我成为我不想成为的、停止我所是的。它们比任何东西都重要，都更能撕裂我、让我不知道我自己是谁。我在努力忘却，你却时时刻刻都在让我想起。Anakin，我说过，你在侵犯我的私人空间。你侵犯了我的大脑。你侵犯了我的生活。”

“你又在尝试着拒绝我了，教授。”

“我是在拒绝你，Anakin。你目睹了我的陷落，我需要你选择后者。选择站起来、从那扇门走出去。我做不到，这是我的弱点，我的缺陷。我需要你自己走出去。我需要你知道你自己是谁。”

Anakin没有说话。

猫趴在他的脚边睡觉。

Obi-Wan闭上了眼。

他又一次反胃。他的话说得太多了，面对一个他企图拒绝的人，这不是什么好的现象。自我暴露之后感到的后悔与紧张令他反胃。他掀开他的毯子，

“现在，如果你不介意——抱歉，我要去吐一下了。”

他有些费力地站起身。他已经很熟悉呕吐的冲动和行为之间需要走多少步才能让自己不至于吐在地板上了。他走到浴室，关上门，扒着洗面台开始呕吐。和吃没吃东西没什么关系。反正只能吐出胃液了。

崩溃的到来其实也并没有想象中的那么难以承受。

他抬头，他看着镜子，他看到镜子里的人因为呕吐的不适感而两眼泛泪，血丝布满眼球。眼周和额头还在发烧。他知道自己病了，而且已经病了很久，病了很久反而不在乎了。他的身体靠两只胳膊支撑在洗面台上而得以站立。

“教授，你还好吗？”

他听见Anakin敲着洗手间的门。

“我不好，但这不关你的事，Anakin。”

他做出他最后的努力。隔着毛玻璃，他看到Anakin敲过门的手放了下去。Anakin要走了。告诉我他要走了。

“我不会走的。”

那小子的语气坚决。他捶了一把大理石台面。他听到Anakin在门外低声开口，

“……你不会把我拽进深渊。你也不能。我并不完整。我和你一样，对自己是谁没有答案——”

“那去学哲学。去找Windu。去当你的大学生、橄榄球运动员、义工、学院之星，上研究生、写小说，做些任何能够证明、能够探索你的自我的事情，而不是来纠缠我——”

“可你在呼唤我——”

“去你妈的，我没有——！”

他终于控制不住地咆哮了起来。门外的Anakin沉默了一瞬，接着开始疯狂地推拽着把手，终是抬腿将浴室的门一脚踹开，身影突兀地出现在Obi-Wan眼前，

“——我让你时时刻刻都会想起你企图忘却的东西并不是我的过错！你需要我，你需要陪伴，就像——”

Anakin的手胡乱地在地上一指，

“就像你需要猫！”

Obi-Wan翻了个白眼。手指撩了一把因汗水而濡湿的额发，他眯起眼看了看坏掉的门锁，

“玩真的？踹门？……猫？”

“我会出修理费——不，重点是，教授，我不走。你说我强行，那么我就强行。我不能看着你一天比一天更糟。”

“Anakin……”

“你拒绝我，是否是因为你讨厌我？我需要听实话，教授。”

“……是。”

“那你为什么会去医院看我？为什么允许我进来？为什么收养那只猫？为什么没有在我摸你的脑袋的时候打开我的手？”

“Anakin——！”

“你只是害怕，教授。你只是害怕。你怕我变得跟你一样破碎。我已经很破碎了，教授，这一点你不用担心。我有着和你的不堪一样的不为人知的部分，每个人都有。不是每个人都可以靠自己一个人变得完整。”

“……我没有要求你来陪伴我，让我变得完整。”

“你有，教授。而且你无法拒绝。”

Anakin绕过了那扇破损的门，

“或者我，我在请求你。我请求你帮我变得完整。”

他走上前，手指攥住Obi-Wan无力的臂膀，毫不客气地将他那狼狈不堪的教授搂进怀里，

“你没有办法拒绝我，教授，你尝试过了，可你做不到。就像我没有办法克制自己接近你的欲望一样。……原谅我。”

身子僵了一瞬，他那挣扎的欲望最终还是败给了Anakin的体温。他太久没有感受过另一个人的体温了，这种属于人类的温度对他的抵抗有着摧枯拉朽的效果。他靠在Anakin的肩膀上叹了口气。他在这一瞬间放弃了将Anakin推开的尝试；被人看穿太多、只剩下脏字可以表达自己的情绪的时候，人的一切抵抗只会变得狼狈而愚蠢。

他当然没有撒谎。他当然讨厌Anakin。他讨厌这个年轻人的强势，讨厌这个年轻人的锐气，讨厌那些他没有而他所爱慕的东西。

“……你知道我总是会选择对你妥协。”

他带着厌倦的情绪喃喃道。

“我知道。”

Anakin用手抚着他的后颈回答。

啊，又闻到了，Anakin身上的香水味。混合着自己身上的烟味，令他安心，令他选择在放弃了无谓的挣扎后选择靠在Anakin肩上闭上了眼。

他感到Anakin的嘴唇贴上了他的额头。Qui走了之后没有人再吻过他的额头。从来没有人带着渴求的情感吻过他的额头。

“你需要休息，教授。”

他听见Anakin在他耳边说，

“你病了。”

——————————————

※ _只有当记忆凝聚了过去的印痕和未来的计划……——_ 《为什么读经典》伊塔洛·卡尔维诺 


	21. Chapter 21

生病是一种特权加身的征兆。

而这种加身的特权让Obi-Wan想撞死在餐桌上。

Anakin喂他吃了药，他躺下了。在此之前，因于他的消极，那些药他不是没有，他只是根本没有碰过。在崩溃中沉溺于病态的美学——他扭曲的、追随了十三年的美学。他在半梦半醒中看到Anakin咬着手指在床边踱步，他笑了。他睡着了。

他梦见床边的是Qui，是踱步的Qui。Qui照顾过他，有那么几次，在他烧得抱着Qui不肯松手、甚至也不知道自己身处何方的时候。Qui在他床边坐着，守着，不说话，只是守着。他伸出手去，Qui握了握，松开。他将手抽了回去。他在梦境里再次伸出了手。只是Qui消失了。

他在茫然的落寞中醒来。

卧室里黑着灯，除了他没有别人。半掩着的门缝外透进客厅的光，他披了件毯子下了地。头还有些晕，这让他前几步走得并不稳定。他循着光来到客厅，Anakin正坐在他的书桌前，戴着眼镜，指缝间夹了一支燃烧着的烟，低头阅读着放在桌上的报告。右手用墨水笔在报告上写了些什么，注意到Obi-Wan的到来，Anakin抬起头，

“……教授。”

“已经……”

Obi-Wan看了一眼表，

“两点半了。你不休息吗？”

“我想我继承了你熬夜的恶习，”

放下笔，Anakin从膝盖上捞着猫站起来，

“我必须说，教授，这些反馈……非常让人感动。”

“什么？”

“这样长的反馈。这看起来是你在跟我站在同等地位上对话。特别是，”

Anakin低下头，嘴边依旧挂着笑，

“我也看了其他人的报告。你都没有写过那么长的批注。”

“真是廉价的虚荣心。”

讽刺没有激起Anakin的反抗，那青年只是笑得更开心了。鼻翼耸动，Obi-Wan走到Anakin面前，

“给我来一口。”

“什么……哦，好。”

慌忙将手心冲向Obi-Wan，Anakin举起了左手。略矮些的男人凑近了Anakin的手，嘴唇短暂地触碰了一瞬滤嘴。Anakin在指缝间露出的滤嘴很短，使得Obi-Wan的嘴唇不经意间接触到了Anakin的皮肤。闭上眼去享受尼古丁洗刷肺部的时刻，他没有注意到Anakin的手指曾有过一瞬的抽搐。

然而Obi-Wan并未满足。他拽过Anakin的左手，抢走了烟叼在自己嘴里，

“抽烟，你不应该，”

他用手点着桌面，

“对身体不好，你明白。”

他模仿Yoda说话的样子让Anakin笑了出来。那青年笑够了，望向用毯子将自己裹得严严实实的Obi-Wan——嘴唇开合，青烟从口腔和鼻腔中弥漫而出。

“……太矛盾了。”

他听到Anakin说。他睁开眼，

“哪里？”

“你看起来像个脆弱的动物。可你却在这里抽烟。”

“没见过流浪猫吸猫薄荷吗？”

“流浪猫，奶猫——就像我找到这个家伙的时候，”

Anakin指了指桌上的猫，

“你被抛弃，被折磨，直到我找到了你——”

“不要给自己脸上贴太多金，Anakin。”

将吸到底的烟掐灭在烟灰缸里，他拽下身上的毯子来扔给了Anakin，

“睡觉吧。明天我可以休息，你应该还要上课的。”

他说着，转过身走回了房间。他知道Anakin在看他。他能感觉到的视线Anakin驻留在他后颈，像是要在他的脖子上打下一块烙铁。

——天啊。我都做了什么。

生病是一种特权加身的征兆。生病意味着他可以信口胡言，可以去释放自己的本能，可以去做他平时不会容忍自己去做的事，但并不代表着他不会在清醒之后感到后悔。

他后悔了。他看着在自己面前一手举着三明治、一手举着加热的披萨的Anakin，悔意绞紧了他的喉咙。他一定是疯了。他有些记不清昨天晚上到底发生了什么，但他记得Anakin拥抱了他。他记得Anakin吻了他的额头。凡此种种，更为严峻的是——他在早上，清醒后，发现Anakin正围着围裙给他煎培根。

他并非把他强迫自己遵守的师生之间的警戒线剪断了。他根本就是放了一把火烧了。

晃晃悠悠地回到客厅，路过自己的书桌，烟灰缸里的烟头之多令他一怔。他便又悠悠然地想起了自己用嘴唇去触碰Anakin手掌的那个瞬间——上帝。上帝，他疯了。他完蛋了。

后悔的浪潮滚滚淹没了他的咽喉。坐在沙发上搓着脸，呕吐欲正要袭来，他已被Anakin从沙发上一把拽起，引到了餐桌边上。

煎蛋、培根、三明治，洗好的樱桃和加热过的披萨，咖啡或无酒精饮料。

那小子的另一只胳膊上还搭着他那条印着泰迪熊的围裙。

“……你这可不像当代大学男生该有的手艺。”

坐在许久未用的餐桌前，他恍然地眨了眨眼。

“你有个妹妹要照顾的时候就会这样，”

Anakin耸了耸肩，

“我们没有父母。从我很小的时候，就是我在照顾Ahsoka了。”

他一时间不知除了说一句“我很抱歉”还能说些什么。他注视着Anakin脸上的疤。他这才意识到他对Anakin一样知之甚少，而这种意识对于掐灭昨夜那根香烟燃起的火苗来说毫无帮助。他别开了眼。

Anakin看起来根本没有要他表达遗憾的需求。他瞥了眼墙上的挂钟。

“对于一个熬夜的人来说，你还起得够早的。”

“我后面有课。你昨天说过的。”

无形中彰显着尚未定型的大学生的特质，Anakin伸手拉开了一罐无酒精饮料。那种嘴里嚼着培根、一手三明治一手披萨的吃法，也的确是如狼似虎的大学生所特有——

上帝。Anakin只是个孩子。Anakin只是他的学生。

Obi-Wan放下了手中啃了一半的三明治。

“Anakin，”

他舔了舔嘴唇开口道，

“我们这到底是什么？”

“嗯……友谊？”

友谊。

他仰头叹了口气，

“学术性仰慕呢？”

“学术性仰慕当然可以发展成友谊。”

“我是大你十五岁的大学教授，Anakin。”

那青年无所谓地摊了摊手，

“校规里又没有规定我们不能做朋友。校规里只规定了我们不能做爱。”

“做——”

Obi-Wan噎在了一半。他无奈地别过视线，看向窗外——

窗外。

马路对面的建筑物在晨曦中反射着慵懒的光。

“Anakin，”

他的嗓音有些干哑，

“你什么时候把窗帘拉开的？”


	22. Chapter 22

_ 你失败了 _

我明白。我用不着你提醒。

拉开柜子，取出所有的衣服，挑选，打包塞进行李箱。

他在被悔意逐渐吞噬。错了，从一开始就错了。他不应该让Anakin进来。

_ 你在用你的软弱引诱他 _

我没有。我只是不懂得如何拒绝——我无法拒绝。这不是我的错，这更不是Anakin的错——该死。我为什么要替Anakin说话？

_ 你真是个混账 你明白吗 _

我不明白。我为什么要明白？

小号的行李箱应该还有一个。

_ 你装作你是一个好老师 _

_ 你在引导 _

_ 你企图引诱他弥补你的破碎 _

我没有引诱任何人。他告诉我他也是破碎的——每一个人都是破碎的。是他的渴求引诱了我。

我没有办法说服自己。我没办法让自己拒绝别人的陪伴与善意，我孤独太久了。

教学资料、笔记本电脑、硬盘。拔掉摄像头。

_ 你根本骗不了自己 _

_ 你让他进了门 过了夜 _

我告诉过他离开我！我试过了！

_ 你根本不知道他从你家里走出去的时候步子有多么浮夸 _

我不需要知道。不要告诉我。知道这些只能引起我的想象，而我——

书，还有书。大部头的、需要认真研读的、可以让人沉浸的书。

_ 可怜的Obi-Wan  _

_ 你在拉他下水 _

_ 你没办法阻拦自己 _

_ Skywalker才是让你崩溃的最深层的原因 _

不，不是。是Qui。是我害怕毁掉Qui的人生的恐惧。不是Anakin。不是他。不可能是他。

我的猫。对，我的猫。乖孩子，进去。对。我们需要出去旅行。

_ 一个学生在教授家睡了一觉并不能说明什么。 _

他企图用文字进行苍白的辩驳，企图在文字间掩饰自己的慌乱，企图用句号彰显自己内心的波澜不惊。

_ 它会证明很多你自己也明白的事情 _

_ 不要说得好像你什么都知道一样！ _

感叹号删除，换成句号。

_ 我知道 我知道你在哪里工作 上什么课 你从家到学校要走多久 会路过什么 我知道你衣柜里有多少件衣服 你进门的地方摆着什么鞋 你书架上第二排左数第七本是《提堂》 _

_ 我知道  _

_ 我 就 是 知 道 _

大写字母，强调。

头晕目眩。他跌坐在地上。他活在一个玻璃匣子里。他拉着窗帘做的掩饰毫无用处。在这个家的任何一个角落，都有一双眼睛在窥视他，在他进门的花瓶旁，他的衣柜里，他的书架上。

他无法喘息，他需要逃离。

所有的平静都是假象。能够坐在餐桌前、一边吃着饭一边后悔，都不过是一种奢侈的、本不该属于真正的他的假象。那种后悔所带来的纷扰，在活在玻璃匣子中的恐惧面前又怎值得一提。

_你一直是个孩子，现在还是这样。在长途旅行之后，你仍然以为家是一个人能够找到安宁的地方。_

_ 你让他困扰 _

_ 让他分裂 _

_ 你在毁掉他 _

不。不是的。他说他和我在一起可以变得完整。他求我帮他变得完整。

_ 我太失望了 _

对谁？对我？

看到我接纳他、依靠他、纵容他而让你失望？——你并不知道全部。你不知道我有多恐惧和多后悔。

钥匙、租房合同、钱包、手机——

_ 你和Skywalker都让我失望 _

他放下了他的行李箱。

Skywalker……？

_ 为什么？ _

他问。

_ 毫无乐趣 _

_ 毫无 _

_ ……它令你烦躁。 _

他回应。

他看出来了。

匿名者今天的脾气很差。漫长的、单方面的、并未要求回应的、宣泄性的消息占满了他的手机屏幕。

最后环视了一圈自己的公寓，Obi-Wan靠着门缓缓地坐在了地上。

多么奇妙的变化。他第一次注意到匿名者的冷静以文字的形式土崩瓦解，仅仅是因为Anakin终于打破了仰慕的那层隔阂。

迅速逃离这间屋子的想法开始变得稀薄。他坐在那里，仰视着天花板，等待了二十分钟。

那个人又一次消失了。

他站起身，将猫包挎在身上，提着行李箱，关上了公寓的门。

——————————

※ _你一直是个孩子……——_ 《佛罗伦萨的神女》萨曼·鲁西迪 


	23. Chapter 23

Qui-Gon留给他的这间办公室终于开始有了足够的他存在的迹象。

在此之前，他一直在逃避这间房间，哪怕这里已经挂上了他的名牌， _文学系教授，_ _Obi-Wan Kenobi。_ 他熟悉这间办公室里的每一张椅子，熟悉桌子上笔筒摆放的位置，他知道Qui会习惯把教学日志放在右手边的书立间从右往左数的第三本。在这间办公室里等待Qui-Gon归来的日子里，他观察过了所有的细节，只是为了让这些细节能够帮助他创造足够宽阔的记忆宫殿。他没想过日后会有将这座记忆宫殿拆除的时候。他那时还是个胆怯的学生，厚颜无耻地一次次来找Qui-Gon问问题，借书，还书，用装作没听清的方式请求Qui-Gon再重复一遍，好让自己和Qui在一起多呆几秒钟的时间。

他的教授从来没有驱赶过他。他的教授总是很耐心。而他从未从真正意义上地继承过Qui的耐心。

脱掉鞋，Obi-Wan放下椅背，身体后仰，让自己的脚翘在了桌子上。钢笔被他握在手里，笔帽哒哒地敲打着他的脸颊。他住在这间办公室里的第五天。

他想他要不了多久就会在学生中传出一个吸血鬼教授的外号了。正值下午两点，他的窗帘全部拉得密密实实，桌上的台灯是房间里唯一的光源，猫在这种惬意的光线下趴在离他的书桌三米远的沙发上打盹。

五天前，当他意识到自己的公寓也不安全的时候，他便提着行李住进了自己的办公室。三天前，他开始重新出现在讲台上，若无其事地扫过台下带着求知欲的学生——这其中有一个人，正带着竭力掩饰的焦躁，等着看他的笑话。

那就讲一些笑话吧。他发挥他的特长。他讲了一堆冷笑话才让课堂的气氛舒缓了一些——那群学生似乎随时都在担心他又要倒在讲台上。几个学生下课后向他送来了宽慰的拥抱；这之中有一个装傻的Anakin，在排队等待拥抱资格的过程中显得忿忿不平。他被那个年轻人急切的样子逗笑了。

在学校健身房洗漱，在食堂吃饭，在自助洗衣店洗衣服。Anakin带给猫的猫粮还够吃很久，只不过他得重新买个小号猫砂盆扔在办公室的角落里。为了驱逐猫带来的味道，他得成天拉紧了窗帘、大开着窗户透气，冬日的冷空气冻得他需要裹着外套坐在办公室里才不会让感冒发烧卷土重来。

这样其实也没什么不好，他蜷在办公室的沙发上的时候想。习惯只是天数的问题；他从来就是一个人住，住在哪里并没有什么太大的区别。更何况，从他搬进办公室以来，那个人至今没有在他手机里出现过了。

窥视到窥视者的缺陷终于给了他一丝喘息的机会。

竟然是这样一个外强中干的角色啊。他叼着笔，心不在焉地让手指停留在了他需要思考、现在却没工夫去思考的书页上。他和Anakin的关系竟然会使偷窥者失去从容，这是他并未意料的进展。

因为折磨一个人比对付两个人来得有趣？

因为Anakin或多或少——对，他必须说，或多或少地——缓解了他崩溃的节奏？

他身边的环境也并未发生太大变化。Ti关怀完他之后逼着他请了顿饭；Yoda一天秃过一天，但是从未完全秃掉；Windu从讲师时代开始就变成了光头，到现在也依旧是光头。

没有一个早上，他拉开办公室的门，走廊里是严肃的Yoda，要和他谈谈“你和Jinn教授的事情”。

偷窥者的手里握着筹码，但是偷窥者没有用。这同样是让他觉得反常的地方。反常意味着事情产生了变化；对于偷窥者的判断又超出了他所能预想的范畴。

他只是在短暂地和偷窥者较劲罢了，他想。他总不能一辈子住在这里。偷窥者或许只是短时间内找不到他、看不到他在课堂以外的身姿罢了。那个人还会回来的。

不过是一次中场休息罢了。

意识到这个事实对他来说并没有什么帮助。沉浸在本该拥有的日子里的安心感令他松懈，而松懈的源头是那个人的消失。消失的东西未必就不会再次出现。

“Kenobi教授——”

咚咚，他听到有人敲门。他把脚从桌沿撤下来，

“进来。”

来人是Anakin。意外也不意外。

“教授，我来交班上的作业。”

对了。他今天课后有院系会议，他安排Anakin去收作业了。

“中午球队训练，所以耽搁了一会儿，”

四分卫球员的头发还有些湿，羽绒服下裹着一件新换上的T恤，

“希望没有影响到你的日常安排——”

说着，Anakin将报告放在了Obi-Wan的办公桌上。猫蹭蹭地冲上来，扒着Anakin的裤腿爬上了Anakin的腰。

“嘿，小家伙……”

Anakin伸手抱起了猫。望了一圈不见自然光的办公室，注意到Obi-Wan挂在窗边的衣服和角落里的行李箱，Anakin这才意识到有什么不对：

“……你是住在这里了吗，教授？”

Obi-Wan点了点头。

“我家里……闹虫灾。”

“虫灾？冬天？”

“家里有蟑螂窝的话，嗯，你总不知道他们什么时候要爆炸的。”

他用水杯遮住了嘴。水杯是他隐藏谎言的避难所，他希望Anakin还没有发现这一点。

“……所以我昨天去找你，你才不在啊。”

Anakin困惑地说道。

“找我？你可以提前跟我打个招呼……”

“我没有你的私人号码。而你又不肯主动联系我。”

Anakin抱着猫，大大咧咧地来到Obi-Wan的沙发上坐下，一边说着，一边拽起了猫来，将猫拽长了嗅起了猫的肚皮。

Obi-Wan叹了口气。他撕下一张便签，抄上号码，叠成纸飞机扔到了Anakin的脑门上，

“现在你有了。”

被纸尖扎中了脑门的Anakin嗷了一声，一边拆着飞机一边笑起来。隔着三米的、微暴力的医院场景的重演。半截舌尖露在牙齿外面，Anakin咧着嘴录下了Obi-Wan的号码，

“所以呢？你的房子什么时候能回去住？”

少倾，敛起了笑容的Anakin抬头问道。

“……我不回去住了。”

Obi-Wan说。他想了想，补充道：

“你知道，就算进行过灭虫，你还是会怕蟑螂半夜顺着你的耳朵爬到你的脑子里——”

“你要搬家了吗？”

“唔，可能要？”

老实说，在Anakin问出这个问题之前，他没有去仔细考虑过这件事。搬家是迟早要搬的——可谁又知道搬家之后会发生什么？大学校园里至少有千万双眼睛在互相窥视与打量，这种打量灭绝了偷窥者架着望远镜躲在某处观察他的可能性。

可他确实不能一直住在这里。他在网上看过了几间房子，离他原来住的地方略远一些，倒也还是步行可达。面积虽小些，倒也不是不可住。

“告诉我日期和地点。我去帮你。”

Anakin摸着猫说。Anakin从进了这间屋子开始，手就没有离开过猫。

“帮我？你白天有课，下午还要去打工，平时还有训练——”

“我们可以晚上搬。”

“这听起来像是什么欠款潜逃的人会干的事。”

“你可以这么理解。逃离你的过去。”

Anakin终于放下了猫。走到Obi-Wan桌前，Anakin弯下身，手肘架在桌上，让自己保持和Obi-Wan的视线齐平，

“你气色已经好多了，教授。”

他顺手抽出一根Obi-Wan的烟，

“我很高兴看到这一点。让我帮你搬家。”

“Anakin……”

Obi-Wan瞥了一眼被Anakin攥在手中的打火机窜出的火苗。

香烟的顶端在他的眼前燃烧。

他的叹息吹散了眼前的青雾，

“……我不记得什么时候把你教得这么没大没小了。”

“友谊里不分大小。”

再次抽了口烟，Anakin直视着Obi-Wan，

“何况，我担心你照顾不好猫。”

“是。你永远最关心猫。”

Obi-Wan摇了摇头。

——我在利用我的弱点引诱他。

“你知道就好。”

Anakin笑了起来。


	24. Chapter 24

他终于明白了60年代嬉皮文化里迷幻药的效用。

一切的效用之中，最令人癫狂的不是那些幻觉、那些飞舞在天空中的龙与乌鸦、扭曲的沙漠风景、错乱的霓虹灯下海市蜃楼的拉斯维加斯，而是当你后悔的时候发誓再也不碰、可那东西出现在你眼前的时候你可以什么都不管不顾的狂热。

该死的Anakin Skywalker。

第十二次从椅子上站起来，在办公室里绕了几圈后，Obi-Wan倒在了沙发上。猫跳上来蹲在了他的胸口，他伸手抓了一把猫的肚皮。

如果他没有推算错误，Anakin此刻应该正在他原来的公寓楼下等他。离他和搬家公司约定的时间只剩四十分钟，他却还坐在这里。犹豫使他踟躇。

他打包好了他需要的，扔掉了一部分他不要的。他扔掉了Qui和他躺过的那张床，Qui将他压在上面接吻的书架，Qui走过的地毯，Qui……

他基本上把自己的家具扔得什么都不剩了。垃圾回收要了一笔钱，违约退房要了一笔钱，约搬家公司晚上的档期多出了一笔钱。他庆幸他除了看书和Qui以外——如果Qui也算的话——没有任何兴趣，多年的积蓄让他足够支付这部分花销，并在搬迁之后购置新的家具。他要搬离他住了十年的公寓了。

Anakin在等他。

从沙发上坐直了身子，Obi-Wan用手掌盖住下半张脸，反复揉搓起了自己的嘴唇。

只要窥视者的一句嘲讽就可以让他恢复冷静。只要手机的一次震动，就可以像捻灭香烟一样捻灭摆在他面前的新的生活即将到来的错觉。Anakin“或多或少”地缓解了他崩溃的节奏——不，不是或多或少。或多或少不会让他觉得自己已经完全弃绝了理性，不会让他意识到“思考”这一行为比这个单词的含义更加空洞。

到头来，他对Qui的依恋是一场空，他从Qui那里学到的理性也是一场空。他总是在冷静下来的时候恨不得把自己脸都抽肿，他的理性永远都在和Anakin的存在较劲——

他的理性只存在于他见不到Anakin的时候。

一切都是“友谊”，“友谊”。出于友谊，帮教授搬家是完全可以接受的，这能有什么问题。

如果那个人来嘲讽他，他会这么回答。他会要求自己这么回答。

可是没有。没有任何嘲讽，窥视者音讯皆无，像是在Obi-Wan逃离自己公寓的那天被捅死了。他拿出手机。上一次终结这段对话的还是他发出去的消息，他告诉那个人，他和Anakin的关系令对方焦躁。

他要求我拒绝Anakin，我拒绝过了。剩下的事情并不在我的掌控范围之内。

Skywalker令偷窥者失望。

……为什么？

_ 我已经到了，教授。 _

突然弹出的消息打断了他的思考。啊，这些有事情更喜欢用信息解决的年轻人——Obi-Wan扫了一眼发信方。是Anakin。当然是Anakin。

孩子终究还是孩子，那家伙甚至鼓不起直接给我打电话的勇气。

Anakin在等我。Anakin在用他的无知与无畏，等着弥补我的过去和不堪。

拍了两把脸，终于还是从沙发上站了起来，Obi-Wan将猫塞进了猫包里，同他此前出逃的时候一样，提起了收拾完备的行李箱。走出这间办公室，他也就暴露在了窥视者的视野下；他不知道那个人的真正所在，但他知道那个人会在任何地方。他的逃避结束了。

尽管不由自主地加快了脚步，他依旧矛盾地希望这条路能够如他所期待的那般漫长。他希望他能让时钟停滞以配合他的消极，配合他最后的理性，可是Anakin在等着他。那个为了能够把他抱到怀里而踹烂了浴室的门的脾气暴躁却又总是那样温柔的孩子在等着他。

Anakin对他的执着使偷窥者愤怒。

Anakin是那个人的弱点。

他在不可避免地利用这个弱点。他在利用Anakin抵御深渊对他的侵蚀。

——不，不是的。他或许利用了Anakin——不自觉地——可他没有让自己做得太过。他还是在把守自己的界限。他或许窥探到了偷窥者的弱点，可他终归还是搞不清那个人到底想要什么。如果定时炸弹终将爆炸，在此之前，他必须把一切都限定在“友谊”的范畴里。

他在路的尽头看到了站在那里的Anakin。穿着长风衣、围着他那条红围巾，缩着身子，正对着手哈气。Anakin注意到他，Anakin朝他跑来。Anakin接过他的行李，Anakin取走了他的猫包。

“多批了几篇报告，”

他撒谎道，他注意到Anakin被风吹红了的脸，他移开了视线。他望向马路对面那些或明或暗的窗户，突然间觉得周身的楼房都在变得透明。那个人必然又在哪里看着他。那个人必然又在焦躁了。

“——我很抱歉。”


	25. Chapter 25

“《斯通纳》、《逃避之路》、《第十三章》。教授？”

“拿走。”

咬了一口肉卷，Obi-Wan冲着朝自己举着书的Anakin挥了挥手。回到Obi-Wan面前拆了张报纸，将报纸垫到书下，Anakin坐下身来，伸手从纸袋里掏了个汉堡。

“作为你的教授，”

看着一边啃着汉堡一边还在掏着着可乐的Anakin，Obi-Wan咂了咂嘴，

“我很高兴你在选择吃之前先选择书。特别是在体力劳动之后。”

“我生来就是为了让你骄傲。”

因咀嚼而鼓起来的脸颊含混地吐出来的回答引来Obi-Wan一阵腻味的无言，可惜低着头的Anakin根本没有去注意。将可乐放在腿旁，Anakin已经用空着的手翻起了自己刚刚挑出来的三本书。新公寓的地面还没有来得及打扫，为了不弄脏衣服，Anakin在两人落座的地方都铺上了废报纸。

如同地板上蒙着一层薄灰，Anakin的额头上也蒙着一层浅汗。听闻让搬家工人把东西搬上楼另要收钱，Anakin便扛起了Obi-Wan的书箱，闷声不吭地上了楼。

从找苦力的角度来说，叫这家伙来搬家也不错。站在走廊里、看着Anakin一趟趟地跑上跑下时，Obi-Wan架着胳膊想。不是他不肯动手，是Anakin压根不让他碰；闪着腰了我还得送你去急救——说不清是有意还是无意、假设还是嘲讽的句子让Obi-Wan借坡下驴地停下了干活儿的手。

在走廊里来来回回踱了几圈，眼看着搬运工程即将告一段落，Obi-Wan决定下楼去找点什么吃的。

他是记得Anakin吃东西时恨不得长三张嘴的模样的。他知道这个年纪的年轻人动不动就饿。他把汉堡肉卷薯条炸鸡堆在Anakin身后时，那个刚刚忙完的小伙子揩了一把额头上的汗，扭过头来，因凭空出现的垃圾食品雀跃不已，扑上来给了他一个拥抱。

只是松开了Obi-Wan的Anakin，眼神在书箱和食物上反复游离，仿佛地上掉了两张100美元的时候不知道该去捡哪一张。Obi-Wan抱着胳膊盯了他一阵。转身，从公文包里抽出一支便携小刀来扔给对方，Obi-Wan挥了挥手，

“去吧。”

娴熟的四分卫接住小刀便蹿到了书箱前。在Anakin铺好的报纸上坐下，吃着东西，Obi-Wan望向了书箱旁的Anakin的背影。书箱很大，有小半个人那么高，Anakin如同下河捞鱼，连脑袋都埋了进去，毛衣的尾端露出了一截坚实的腰。

晃了晃脑袋，Obi-Wan让自己看向了天花板。

房间里的灯并不明亮，或许明天还得去买几个灯泡换上——视线抽离，他转头看向了窗外。窗外，景色同此前十年都不再一样。对面的楼房比之前的公寓的要低，他勉强能多看到一部分天空，尽管玻璃上更清晰的是暗光下反射出来的整个客厅。

他站起来，走到窗前去打开窗户，拉上窗帘，留下最小的缝隙，站在窗边点了支烟。至少此刻，以他目之所及，他看不到对面的楼房里有什么人在暗影处窥视他。看不见不代表没有，他知道。但是看见他抽烟没什么价值，看到Anakin来帮他搬家同样没什么价值。他瞟了一眼墙角的电脑箱。

他在那箱子里塞了四个摄像头，准备布置到房间的四个角落中去。顺着Anakin的提议决定搬家后，他就想到了这个方法。只要比那个人先行一步。比那个人先行一步，或许他就赢了。

“赢了”，他有些好笑地想。没有任何证据证明他拥有获胜的可能性，可他还是产生了他或许能够战胜对方的想法。他竟然产生了想要战胜对方的欲望。

掐了烟，回到报纸前坐下，Obi-Wan歪着脑袋，一手插进头发里，又一次观察起了Anakin的身形。Qui比Anakin还要高些、壮些。哪怕只是看看背影，Qui都要比Anakin成熟得多。可这是Anakin。这是那个抱着他告诉他他会变得完整的Anakin。

这是那个让他产生了他或许能够击败崩溃的想法的Anakin。

在课堂上第一次喊出那个名字的时候，他又怎么会想到这一天的来临呢。他又怎么会想到自己在犹豫与怀疑之后，坐在这个房间里，看着Anakin，会觉得一切都会好起来呢。

连Qui的影子都开始变得稀薄了。

“我在图书馆找了这本书，没找到，”

回过神来，他听见Anakin翻着《第十三章》说，

“ _‘您身处水深火热之中，我却沐浴着幸福快乐，因为您呼唤我’。_ 就是这句。”

“什么？”

“‘您在呼唤我’。我听到了。你生病那天晚上，我听到了。”

“用什么？松果体吗？”

“用什么不重要。重要的是我知道你需要我，教授。”

Obi-Wan叹了口气。他不知道眼前这个年轻人哪儿来的这么多想法，他同样也不知道这个年轻人怎么能如此平静地把这些话说下去。

他得把话题岔开。他不能再往下了。

“——所以你想好毕业论文的课题了吗？”

“现在？”

“你已经大三了，Anakin。快了。”

“关于癫狂、自我暴露之类的吧，估计。文学和心理。”

“这是我们最近一直在讨论的主题。”

“也是对我影响最深的主题，教授，”

Anakin认真地点了点头，

“当然，论文的写作要求我都会注意。你可以放心做我的导师。毕业的时候也是，研究生的时候也是。”

“——我的研究生课题是《诗学》研究。跟文学理论没什么关系。”

“那样更好，”

Anakin抢在咽下食物之前开了口，

“我虽然很喜欢理论分析——”

他有些噎住了，灌了几口可乐，

“但是我更喜欢写点什么东西出来。《诗学》比任何现在拿出来骗钱的文学写作教材都有用。”

“我还从来不知道你有这种想法。你的分析报告已经非常优秀了。”

“我知道，而且我也喜欢看你觉得我的报告非常优秀。”

“Anakin——”

没等放下了手里的食物的Obi-Wan说出点什么挖苦的话来，Anakin突然侧过身抽出了一张餐巾纸。身体前倾，Anakin伸出胳膊，用纸巾抹了抹Obi-Wan的嘴，

“你胡子上沾了酱，教授。”

——若无其事。Anakin的这些动作全部都若无其事。

Anakin的舌头在唇下露出舌尖。

Obi-Wan瞪大了眼。

……他只要掐住Anakin的手腕，拽住那个孩子的胳膊，扬起自己的脸，他就可以——

Anakin跪在地上的腿突然碰倒了身旁的可乐杯，翻倒而出的碳酸饮料岩浆一般地冒着泡流向了地面。手中攥着餐巾纸的男人猛地后撤，嘴里嘟哝了几句脏字，开始四处找起了报纸。

Obi-Wan的喉结上下窜动。

有些惶恐地回过神来，他抬手将身边的报纸递给了Anakin。胳膊有些僵硬，他在Anakin接过报纸后迅速地将手收了回去。

冷汗与战栗电流一般地窜遍了他的神经。

太远了。这一步走得太远了，Anakin。

他的身子向后缩了缩。他顾不得Anakin还在忙着处理地板上的液体了。他竟然产生了那样的想法，在这种时候，在这种连他自己都活在玻璃匣子里的时候——他必须得做些什么。做些什么，来拉开他和Anakin之间的距离，来从根本上阻断Anakin做出那些若无其事的举动的可能性——

“Anakin。听着。——有些事情我必须告诉你。”

————————

※ _您身处水深火热之中……——_ 《第十三章》马丁·瓦尔泽 


	26. Chapter 26

身子后缩，双手圈住膝盖。将后背靠在架在墙边的沙发上，Obi-Wan感到后颈一阵发热。刺痛从脖子一直烧了到耳后。

“我有一些……令我困扰，”

他斟酌着他的话语，仿佛牌手在打出最后的几张牌，

“一些——丑陋——”

他咬着牙说出那个词，

“——的过去。这些过去被某个人握在手里。我以一种奇怪的形式被威胁、被跟踪、被偷窥。这是我搬家的真正原因。”

他的话音落下，换来对面的青年的动作的停滞和语言的沉默。沉默令Obi-Wan窒息。将脑袋同样向后靠去，他自嘲地笑了笑，闭上眼，

“所以，和我保持距离，Anakin。你会被拍到、被跟踪，很快你就会收到恶意的信息，而我无法承受你迎来和我一样的堕落。我确实并非因为厌恶而拒绝你，只是……”

他说不下去了。他等着Anakin来打断他，只是Anakin依旧沉默。那孩子只是放下了手中的报纸，朝着他转过了身。

沉默意味着斟酌，斟酌意味着结局离自己不远。倒也无所谓。是时候了。

“我很抱歉我之前说得那么笼统。我犹豫过要不要告诉你……”

他开口补充。他犹豫过，他现在无法继续犹豫了。他走得太远了。

“……他知道你搬家了吗？”

他听见Anakin问。或许是发觉到了自己坐在这里的危险性了吧，他想。

“我不清楚。他消失了一段时间。我不知道。我离开之前的公寓之后他就消失了。——我不觉得他会找不到我，他或许只是在等待时机。他不会就这样放弃的。”

依旧是沉默。他不是不能理解。Anakin目睹过他的崩溃，生理的、心理的、全部的。Anakin在什么都不了解的情况下要帮他。Anakin现在多少了解一些了。

从猫包的方向传来了猫抓挠的声响。站起身来，放好猫砂盆、铺好猫砂，Obi-Wan将猫抱出来，在食碟中倒上牛奶。他总得做些什么才能让自己在这种对话中保持正常的呼吸。

“所以你才一再要求我滚出你的世界。”

他听到Anakin的声音从他背后传来。他背对着Anakin点点头，

“没错。虽然不是直白地叫你滚，不过我想你现在终于能够理解——”

“我是能理解了。可是我不走，教授。你为什么会觉得我在听到这些后会选择转身离开？”

“我不想让你承担这些。我也不需要你来帮我分担。这些东西——”

“如果你能把你优秀的文学分析能力用在生活中，你就会知道，你越是告诉我你的苦难，我越没办法撒手不管。教授，我说过，”

那年轻人顿了顿，

“——我不能一天天地看着你变得更糟。”

上帝。这些小屁孩直撞南墙的倔强——Anakin的倔强。可Anakin没说错什么。他开始懊悔自己在冲动之下做出了坦白。他以为他在将Anakin推开，他却又一次地在用自己的苦难来引诱Anakin了。

动机是好的，可是主题出了差错。他在做人方面实在是一塌糊涂。

停下了摸着猫的手，他抿了抿嘴，

“不会更糟了，Anakin。人已经跌到谷底了，日子就不会更糟。我可以习惯一个人生活，过无可指摘的生活。毕竟录下你洗澡的样子还有些爆点，我洗澡的样子可没什么噱头。”

他没有扭头。他怕他不敢看那个青年的眼睛。他才刚刚觉得他会越来越好，可是身后的孩子片刻前跪在他面前的时候，他意识到他快要越界了。他需要剪断他那壁虎的尾巴。

“那些丑陋的过去，”

他在说出那个词的时候依旧嗓子发痒，

“你不会想知道。哪怕你现在不选择离开，一旦你知道了，你会逃得更快。更不要说你一旦体会到了崩溃的感受，你一样会逃跑。你的人生足够丰富了，不需要一定得在我这里找到点什么。”

“……让我留下。我如果没有留下，我就不知道我会不会逃跑。”

“别那么自私，Anakin。”

猫吃饱了，朝着Anakin的方向蹿了过去。Obi-Wan本能地追随着猫转过了身。猫又一次开始攀爬Anakin的裤腿。那孩子将猫轻柔地拽了下来，放在了一旁。

啊，Anakin开始变得严肃了。

Obi-Wan叹了口气。

“我甚至无法保证现在的对话没有被窃听。Anakin，你无法理解那种活在玻璃房子里的感受。我可以独自一人活下去，但不是在和另一个人有所交集之后。你有没有想过当你知道一切以后可以轻易跑开，留下我的时候我该怎么办？”

他的话一出口，他就知道自己坦白过头了。过头只会引起反作用——他在片刻的前已经体会到了。他本来不想的。他只是想说服Anakin离自己远点。

离自己远一点，由Anakin主动。因为他自己做不到。他该死的做不到。

“那就让我知道。教授，让我知道发生了什么。全告诉我。就像把你的私人号码告诉我一样，或许会扎疼我，但是……”

“Anakin。”

——他就知道。

半蹲的姿势让他腿酸。半蹲让他从仰角观察着Anakin，让他感受到Anakin身上他无法撼动的执拗情绪。他站直了身体，

“你不会想知道。如果你把我当做你的教授、你的朋友，那么你不需要知道。”

“那我就不在乎，教授，我不在乎。如果我不需要知道，我就不在乎。”

Anakin开始搓起了脑后的头发。那青年别过头，似乎在组织着一句逻辑完整的话来说服Obi-Wan，

“我……我不会走。你说那个人消失了对吗？可能他放弃了、退却了、他停止了他的威胁……”

“你留在我家里过夜的那一晚，Anakin，他变得很焦躁。那之后他就消失了。那种消失——我不觉得是退却的表现。”

“那你现在要怎么办？等待他再次出现吗？如果他再也不出现了怎么办？”

“他会。而我会继续等待。除非我和他哪一个先彻底放弃，放弃威胁或者放弃生命——”

“那让我来对付他，教授。”

“你？Anakin，不要觉得——”

“我会想办法，我——”

“Anakin。”

他打断了那孩子再三的申辩。

够了。

“Anakin。我和Qui-Gon上了床。”


	27. Chapter 27

他看到Anakin的表情僵住了。某些惊讶、某些难以置信、某些茫然。他在那双眼睛里寻找厌恶的情感，寻找的过程中，他继续开口道：

“你们之前的教授Qui-Gon。从我学生时代起，到现在，十三年，Anakin。我爱了他十三年。我和他搞在一起，他离职的时候我坐在我的办公桌上吻他，我让他在你见过的那张桌子上操我。这就是那个人威胁我的筹码。”

咽了口唾沫，在Anakin的表情缓解过来之前，他让话语源源不断地从唇间涌出，

“我扔了我全部的家具，因为所有的家具上都有他的存在过的痕迹。你们的大学教授，曾经的，和现在的。从我还是个学生，还跟你一样大的时候起——你明白了吗？而知晓这一切的人，就在你身边，就在你的同学之间——他看到你跟我在咖啡厅、看到我在收养所，在医院，看到你离开我的公寓——每一个我的生活细节，每一个跟你有关的细节，他都看到了。这可以把我逼疯。我已经无法保证我会不会危害到我爱了十三年的人，我不能再把其他人拽下水。”

他长出了一口气，手指将刘海向后撩去。他还是把他的最后一张牌打出去了。

“……现在，你已经什么都知道了。你不需要知道，可你已经知道了。走吧。”

那个青年终于在沉默中改变了脸上的表情。Obi-Wan觉得自己的脸颊和脑子一样发烫；他不想去看Anakin采取了什么样的反应。他扭过头，视线在地上胡乱抛洒，终于找到了缩在墙角的猫。

多么可笑啊。这只他通过Anakin领养的猫，成了他和Anakin拉开物理距离的唯一手段。他朝着猫迈开步子去。他的胳膊猛地被Anakin拽住了。

“……你告诉我了。”

“什么？”

“你说我不需要知道，如果我把你当成我的教授、我的朋友。可你还是告诉我了。”

“……Anakin。我跟你说这些的目的不是为了让你这样理解。”

他不明白这个向来擅长文学分析的青年为何到偏要在这种情况下变得如此跳脱。

Anakin的牙齿以一种Obi-Wan所熟悉的方式咬住了下唇。犹豫使时间被无限拉长，那青年最终叹了口气，

“……其实我知道，教授。”

……什么？

他终于等到那个青年开了口，但他没想到是这样一句话。他怔住了。

他没能在Anakin脸上找到厌恶的表情，他无法推断这些模棱两可的句子是什么意思。可他没办法再移开他的视线了。

“我多少……能看出来一些。我在学校里见过你几次，在你给我上课之前。你那时候和现在不一样。从Jinn教授走了以后你开始留胡子，身上烟味很重，脸颊也瘦了很多——我见过你在学校里跟他并肩走路，你嘴角带笑。我在你知道我之前我就记得你了。”

“An……”

他放弃了抽离自己胳膊的努力。他一片空白的大脑已经不再允许他的肢体做出什么反应，他只能感受到Anakin更紧地攥住了他的胳膊。

“我认识你很久了。教授。不要让我现在装作我不认识你。我做不到。”

那双眼睛。天啊，那双带着乞求的诚恳的眼睛。

“……Anakin。”

他的脑子还在以他无法接受的速度运转。他缓缓抬起另一只手，握住了Anakin的手腕，

“我需要你放开我。我需要时间来消化一下我刚刚听到的内容。”

胳膊上的力度一旦消失，Obi-Wan便将自己抽离了Anakin身前。空旷的房间里，来来回回，是他浮躁的踱步声。他用手捂住了脸。

Anakin竟然早就知道了。或许没有那么多细节。可Anakin早就看出来了。Anakin一直以自己的方式保守着这个秘密，Anakin一直在带着一种他根本想不到的思维方式看着他。

“我不知道该说什么……”

天啊。

“我……上帝。我……”

他只能吐出一些零碎的词句，冲击使他丧失了最基本的语言机能。他打出了底牌，可他不知道对手早就知道牌面是什么模样了。这使他丢盔弃甲，使他毫无防备。从最开始的时候，不，比开始更早的时候，Anakin就知道了。每一次冲我微笑的时候，他都知道我是怎样的人，每一次……

那个知晓一切的青年向他靠近了几步，

“我不在乎这些，教授。你的每一次拒绝我都明白。我还没有蠢到听不懂你的话的地步——”

“你不是听不懂话，你就是不听话。”

他的嗓子未受自己控制地回敬了一句。上帝啊，哪怕在这种时候，他仍旧在为和Anakin的你来我往感到欢愉——

“我当然会不听话。如果我不去勉强你，你就永远不会往前走，”

他的回敬似乎让Anakin找到了新的契机，

“每一次，你走近一步，总有理由让自己兔子一般地逃脱。现在你没有什么再拒绝我的理由了。我说了，我不在乎。这些事情我都不在乎。你搬家了。你逃离了过去。Qui-Gon会成为过去。一切都会过去的。”

Qui会成为过去。这是他一直想要的、是他在今夜的早些时候刚刚感觉到的。他感觉自己像是乘了一艘被掀翻的小船，浪涛袭来，他只能抓着最后一块破碎的木板，

“……我不确定我会在未来里给你留位置，Anakin。”

“你会的，教授。你一定会。”

他为这回答恼恨地看向了Anakin。他看到那个青年抓住了和他对视的机会，这种机会让Anakin严肃的表情逐渐软化成了一个微笑。

“你总是会对我妥协。让我利用你的弱点，教授。这样你就可以利用我去忘掉一切。”

“……这些事情不是只要忘记就可以让它过去的。”

他知道他快要抓不住这块浮木了。

“它会。我会让它过去。教授，光影永远是光影，而我是血肉。就算你想要抗拒我——”

Anakin的笑容又灿烂了些。那孩子开始找回那种独有的、得意的神情，

“我只是个大学生。我还没长大，还比你差得远。我有权利不听你的话。”

“你只是个没长大的小屁孩。”

“对，这是我在你面前的优势。何况我有反骨。放到中世纪，我会被烧死。”

“你说过那是你编的。”

“艺术本身就是最大的谎言。”

“你——”

必然是因为他处在思维如此混乱的情况下，他才找不出能回敬Anakin一嘴的句子。对话中的失败使胜利方拉近了和他的距离，余光之中，他看到Anakin走到了他的身边，拦住了他在屋子里来来回回的脚步。

他听到Anakin的声音凑得很近，压得很低。

他不用看也知道那个青年的眼睛正盯着他刘海凌乱的额头。

“我想我赢了，教授。”

你他妈的是赢了，该死的Anakin Skywalker。

“现在，你肯不肯给这个不听你话的、令你头疼的学生，”

他的肩膀感受到Anakin手掌的重量，

“一个拥抱？”

不肯。

他依旧在躲避着Anakin的视线。

不肯，不能，不对。

Anakin在等他回答。Anakin的肩膀很宽，他早就知道。Anakin身上的味道让他喜欢。Anakin总是能让他发笑。Anakin令窥视者焦躁。Anakin可以帮助他抵御侵蚀。Anakin已经全知道了。Anakin说他不在乎。Anakin说自己不会离开他。Anakin……

他会做出什么无法挽回的事情。不，他不知道这些事情需不需要挽回——

Anakin会陪他承担这些。这一切。

他需要后退。他不能……

一切都会好起来的。因为Anakin在这里。在他面前。

“……好吧。”

他叹了口气。他绝望地挣扎过了，他再一次地妥协。他望了一眼被他用窗帘遮蔽的窗户，将遮光布制造的窗帘清除出了自己的视界。Anakin抱住了他。他感到Anakin的手掌顺着他的脊椎抚上他的后颈。他做了个深呼吸，让自己的脑袋压在了Anakin的肩膀上。

“这不是个安慰性质的、最后的恩赐，对吧，教授？”

他的耳侧传来Anakin的声音，脖子上的皮肤感受到Anakin的吐息。他忘记了这个怀抱能让人有多心安。

“我现在不会让你走了，”

他说，语气间满是无奈，

“因为你强盗一般的逻辑。”

“强盗有着一般人没有的勇气，教授。”

Anakin的手摸了摸他颈后的头发。

“和你盲目的自信，Anakin。”

他叹息着补充了一句。

“我盲目的自信，是因为 _‘你已开始用欢乐将我包围，你鼓励我，唤起我坚强的决心，使我努力追求最高的存在’_ ——”

“别在这种时候掉书袋。我们还有一屋子的东西没收拾。”

“等这个拥抱之后？”

“等这个拥抱之后。”

他说着，伸出手环住了Anakin的后背。他的底牌打干净了。

或许他从最初就没打算过让自己赢。


	28. Chapter 28

“客厅一个，卧室一个，门口一个。还有一个我藏在阳台了。”

取走Obi-Wan的围巾围在自己脖子上，Anakin站在门口，话音刚落，不由得低下了头。

猫正依依不舍地扒着他的裤腿。

“和你爸爸一起玩，小家伙，”

他蹲下身，抱起猫来交到Obi-Wan手里，

“控制软件我还没来得及帮你下，晚上回来再说。”

迷迷糊糊地承应着，接过猫来，Obi-Wan在家里寻找起了Anakin安装的摄像头。他不知道这家伙把那些东西藏到哪里去了。他刚刚下课到家；备份钥匙他借给了要帮他装摄像头的Anakin。

“我大概晚上九点下班，回来可以教你用控制软件……”

往脚上套着短靴，Anakin突然犹豫了一瞬，

“我是说，如果你晚上没什么安排的话。”

Obi-Wan的嘴张了张，

“……当然没有。”

穿好了鞋的年轻人直起身，冲他笑了笑，掏出手机看了一眼时间，

“那我走了，教授。晚上见。”

凑上来轻轻抱了抱Obi-Wan，Anakin转身迈出了大门。碰，铁门紧闭。Obi-Wan抱着猫站在原地呆滞了几秒。

搬家那天晚上，暂时归置完客厅已经是午夜三点半。Obi-Wan拆了两床新买的被子，叫Anakin去睡沙发，自己睡地毯——果不其然地被Anakin否决。他不记得他和Anakin聊了多久才睡着了。早上醒来，地板上摆着餐盘，保鲜膜下封着Anakin一早出去买的早餐。

_去打工了。晚上八点下班。_

_没有特殊情况，我不在的时候不要出门。_

_A.Skywalker_

他把便签放到了一旁。他团在沙发里吃着早餐，打开了电视，新闻一句都没听进去。他想起来昨晚快睡着的时候Anakin问过他今天有什么安排；他说没有。他除了在家批三个班的报告，并不打算做什么其他的事情。

他就这样被Anakin以强硬的姿态留在了家里。Anakin说自己晚上还会回来。他想起了Ahsoka；Skyguy终于得到他想要的了，那丫头一定会这样说。

等到晚上十点，他给Anakin开门的时候，发现那小子手里提了一只行李箱。

“我只住到你这边安全的时候”——彼时，Anakin拉着行李箱出现在Obi-Wan家的门口，期期艾艾地说着，偶尔瞟Obi-Wan一眼，并不敢完全抬起头，

“我回了趟家，看见行李箱，就想，要不住过来吧。总有个人得看着家。”

“……Ahsoka呢？”

他完全没有提Anakin或许在担心的这一行为是否突兀的问题。Anakin翻了个白眼，

“她掏出她的萨克斯给我吹了一首《回家》。”

Obi-Wan大笑了起来。他向后退了一步，让出了供Anakin通行的道路。

他们的轮班倒生活就这么开始了。

Anakin的到来仿佛让他丧失了一半的行动力。独自一人的时候收拾起来总是磨磨蹭蹭，但终归在搬迁后的第三个晚上完成了布局；他拿出电脑箱里最后的四个纸盒，打开，抽出说明书，在椅子上坐了十分钟没能起来。

“……我有点搞不清楚这东西要怎么弄。”

他终于在Anakin的关怀之下承认到。他的水平至多不过是安装一下路由器，通通下水道，一个人组装好全套宜家家具。遇到跟新技术有关的、略微复杂一些的问题，或许是他真的搞不懂，或许是他的潜意识让他不愿意搞懂，他把四个纸盒全都塞到了Anakin手里。

“摄像头？”

“对。我们总不能一直保证家里有人。所以我想……”

“……他在你搬家之后跟你联系过吗？”

Anakin坐在沙发上，身旁放着半个汉堡问道。

“没有，”

Obi-Wan皱了皱眉头，

“但是有点防备总是好事。”

“可能他已经找不到你去哪儿了？你看，已经要半个月了——”

“这种假设太积极了，Anakin。我没办法冒这种风险。”

找不到什么反驳的理由，Anakin犹豫了一阵，叹了口气。

“我来帮你装吧。哪怕没找到那个人的踪迹，好歹也能外出的时候看看猫在干什么。”

洗衣机收工的声音从浴室传来，打断了Obi-Wan想要借猫发挥的欲望。Anakin的衣服在他的洗衣机里。那个年轻人的T恤上印着各种神奇的图案和Logo，码数比他还要大两个号。遇到纯色的衣服混在一起，Obi-Wan还得翻着标签才能看出来究竟哪件属于Anakin。

他一个人住了十多年，未曾想到有个人同自己分享一片空间可以如此自然。他也知道这种轮班倒和Anakin在这里过夜的日子很快会结束，或许就在摄像头装好的时候，就在他这个家至少看起来不再危险的时候——

而现在，Anakin告诉他摄像头已经装好了。至少他所处的这片空间不会有什么窥视者的蛛丝马迹了。

他抱着猫回到了沙发前。猫比上个月又重了两三斤，顺着人裤腿爬的习惯却毫无改变。猫在他的膝盖上甩着尾巴。他掏出手机，牙齿咬住了右手的食指指节。

_ 路上小心。 _

他想了想，在和Anakin的对话框里打下了一句废话。

_ 我会的。 _

_ 等我回去。 _

_ 晚上想吃什么？ _

_ 不对，等我回去就太晚了。 _

那小子信息回复得很快。下一个省略号还没有冒出来之前，他迅速回应道：

_ 没关系。我等你回来。 _

_ ……我想翘班。 _

_ 好好工作。 _

_ 就知道你会这么说。XOXO。 _

对话终结，Obi-Wan将手机扔在一旁，身子完全陷进了沙发里。这番对话没有任何意义。没有意义的事情他已经做了很多，他以为自己不会再重复了。可他只是想和Anakin说说话而已。只是当自己独自一人被留在这片空间里的时候，想知晓Anakin的讯息而已。

他的手机又震了起来。——这小子到底有没有在好好打工？

_ 我退出 _

——未知发信人，随机邮箱地址，没有标点符号的语句。

Obi-Wan从沙发上坐了起来。


	29. Chapter 29

“Anakin——”

他喊出了他等了很久的那个人的名字。他的话终结在了一半。从Anakin的背后冒出一个脑袋来，Ahsoka冲着他说了句“嗨”。

“……我跟她说过不能跟过来的。她说她只是来看看。”

Anakin无奈地说着，脸上满是歉意，

“我会把她送回去——”

“我就是想来看看Skygay给自己找了个什么样的第二个家。”

Ahsoka扬起脑袋说道。绕过了Anakin，那姑娘朝着Obi-Wan伸出双手，

“我给你烤了饼干，教授。”

傻呆呆地接过饼干，Obi-Wan让出了位置。Ahsoka身上还背着书包。

Skygay？什么？

“需要我说多少遍你才能改掉那个称呼，Ahsoka——”

“得了吧。好不容易见你一次，说到Kenobi教授你笑得跟头看见苹果的猪一样。你身边那群大学女生要伤心死了。”

Obi-Wan瞟了Anakin一眼。

“Ahsoka，我没有和你哥哥……”

“柏拉图，大概？”

Ahsoka说着，终于找到了猫，拎着猫翻来覆去地捏了几把，

“我收回你是个怪人的话。你把猫照顾得不错。Skygay说你之前状态不太好。我道歉。”

Anakin显然在面对这个口无遮拦的妹妹时已然束手无策。Obi-Wan一脸的好笑，

“我们真的，Ahsoka，只是朋友——”

从Ahsoka手中抽出了猫，Obi-Wan逼着Ahsoka抬起头看向了他，

“我，一个快四十岁的中年男子——整天操心自己会不会继承人文学院的教授们一路秃顶下去的传统的人——是不可能跟你，风华正茂的学院之星哥哥搞在一起的。”

他说这话的时候，似乎是出于求证，看向了Ahsoka身后的Anakin。他不知道是不是他的观感再次让现实产生了扭曲，他察觉到Anakin的表情有些受伤。Anakin不应该感到受伤。

_ 你难道看不出来他已经完全依赖着你了吗 _

_ 这种变化会让你焦虑，我猜？ _

_ 我腻味了 _

__

Anakin完全依赖着我。他熟悉Anakin看着自己时的那种眼神。他在那双眼睛里看到了十三年前的自己的倒影。

Ahsoka乖巧地脱掉了鞋，将自己的书包挂在门口的衣架上，从书包里掏出了拍纸本，

“我其实还有一点作业需要你帮帮我，”

她说着，吐了吐舌头，

“我想如果你不是很忙的话……？”

“你可以找我，你没必要麻烦教授帮你处理高中生的作业……”

“我偏要。你可以玩勺子把儿去了，Skygay。”

如果不是Obi-Wan一直在笑，Anakin简直气得要打人。方从寒风中归来，Anakin的头顶上还翘着一撮卷发，那撮卷发很快就被暴力地撸到脑后了。

“我当然有时间，”

Obi-Wan张开怀抱说道。表情之开朗、动作之大度如同在表演戏剧；Ahsoka扑进他怀里，扭过头朝着Anakin哼了一声，接着小跳步朝着两张面对面的椅子蹿了过去。

“多么……令人感到新鲜的相处方式。”

他低声冲着Anakin说。

“令人想死。”

Anakin嘟哝着。Obi-Wan笑着拍了拍他的肩膀，丢下他，朝着Ahsoka身旁走了过去。

他记不清自己家中同时出现三个人是多久以前了。或许从来没有出现过。

“所以，文学的局限性是客观存在的，并且非常狭隘——”

“某种角度上可以这么说。艺术之所以有多种领域，就是因为每一种表现手法都能够在某种程度上弥补其他几种的缺憾。文字最缺乏的就是直观的图像，但它会给人提供想象空间。”

Obi-Wan顿了顿，待到Ahsoka把他说的话一句句地抄在本子上，接着开口，

“艺术领域中各类艺术也并非完全独立。文学与美术、音乐的关系是很复杂的。文学家可以从绘画或者音乐中寻找灵感，反之，音乐或者绘画也可以以文学作为根基。

“《牧神的午后》就是诗人在伦敦国家美术馆看了布歇的一幅画才受到启发。戏剧语言或多或少会受到音乐的影响，早期的颂诗更是与音乐乐谱的关系十分密切——”

他把溜到他脚旁的猫从地上抓起来抱在了怀里，倾身看向Ahsoka的拍纸本，

“这里。B-o-u-c-h-e-r。F. Boucher。对。”

他在直起身后望了一眼坐在书桌后方的Anakin。对方正叼着烟，在键盘上噼噼啪啪地敲着报告。

视线相对。Anakin的烟悬在齿间，烟雾熏疼了镜片下的眼睛，让那孩子猛地摇了摇头。

_ 他爱你 _

_ 你怎么知道？ _

_ 我就是知道 _

_ 你看，你又什么都知道了。什么都知道只会让你烦躁。 _

他的消息发出去，等了很久都没有收到对方的回应。他在想他是不是把那个人惹毛了。

_ 你到底是谁？ _

他终于忍不住追问道。

_ 这不重要 _

_ 对你来说，Skywalker才是重要的？ _

对方再一次陷入了沉默。少倾，

_ 他就像是另一个我 另一个我所无法企及的我 _

_ 现在他是你的了 _

_ Obi-Wan _

_ 结束了 _

__

窥视者说Anakin无法企及。窥视者说Anakin爱他。窥视者说那个仅仅因为一次对视就会走神的因为自己在等他就想翘班的因为妹妹占有了自己就会暴躁的Anakin爱他。

他装作不知道，他还是知道。他比Anakin多活了十五年，有些情感他当然能体会得到。

Obi-Wan收回了视线。Ahsoka还在等着他开口。

“各种艺术都力图互相转借效果，”

他清了清嗓子，

“并且在相当程度上取得了成功。如果没有文字的力量，音乐剧就只是旋律和动作而已。忽略了音乐的旋律写出来的诗词，只会成为找不到合适的鞋的脚……”

_ 你一生要学会的最重要的事就是爱与被爱 _

_ 他学会了 _

_ 我输了 _

_ 你自由了 _

__

他在言语的停顿之间再次看向了Anakin。他还没有跟Anakin说这件事；他怕再次让打工期间的那孩子心猿意马。他看着他。

那孩子，那孩子，那孩子。一个大学生。一个曾经的自己。

窥视者说Anakin爱着他。窥视者说他自由了。


	30. Chapter 30

“点一下这里。对。嗯……需要注册。邮箱……”

Anakin停在Obi-Wan屏幕上的手指放了下来。

“你看起来有点心不在焉，教授。”

“……我是有些。”

终于还是放弃了那些他根本看不懂的参数设置流程，Obi-Wan把手机塞回了口袋里，

“我想我需要出去走走。”

“这个点？”

“对。吹吹冷风。”

他说着，走到门边拿起了外套。Anakin亦步亦趋地跟在了他身后。他站在门边看向身后的青年；Anakin已经开始穿鞋。他本来没打算带着Anakin一起的。

“Ahsoka在家。”

Anakin低声说，

“只要亮着灯，就不会有什么事的。我把备份钥匙放在她书包里了。”

“你确定？”

“拜托，教授。我需要和你独处。我没把那个小丫头——”

扭过头，Anakin指了指在沙发上睡熟了的Ahsoka，

“——从窗户里扔出去已经很有耐性了。”

“除了今天晚上，你每天都在和我独处。”

“除了今天晚上。”

Anakin穿好了鞋，从衣架上取下外套来，

“何况，我快饿死了。我今天晚上只来得及吃了几块Ahsoka的饼干。”

好吧，这的确是一个真诚的、无法拒绝的理由。Obi-Wan转身拉开了门。走廊里的温度和室内有着云泥之别，离开春没有几天了，不知道为什么温度还是这个鬼样子。他竖起了衣领，身后的Anakin却把红围巾套在了他的脖子上。

“终于想到物归原主了？”

“我捡到就是我的。借给你用用。”

“小屁孩。”

Obi-Wan低头笑道。他走出大楼，沿着萧瑟的街道，脚底踩过了落在地上的枯枝。Anakin走在他的身旁，

“所以，刚才是怎么回事？”

“……那个人跟我联系了，Anakin。”

他本就没有掖着不说的打算。他本就打算告诉Anakin的。能把事情的变化与另一个人分享，就仿佛这个人在同他一起呼吸同一空间内的氧气，就仿佛此刻的街道上哪怕仍在一个玻璃罩子里，至少他身边还有巴巴地跟着他出来散步的Anakin。

“他说了什么？”

那个青年问。

“他说他退出。——他看起来很挫败。有些慌张，像是要从我这里逃离。”

Obi-Wan抬头看了眼路灯。路灯同几个月前Qui-Gon走的时候还是一样的颜色，他却和Anakin一起并肩走在了这里。

“他说他腻味了。厌倦了看着你追随我，他说你是他无法企及的。”

“意思是——”

“我不清楚。他说他输了。这么久以来，他一直处在上风的位置，直到你完全闯入了我的生活。我找到了一些平衡点，从你身上得来的盲目的自信，觉得或许我可以找到他了——接着他就消失了。他再次出现的时候，说他弃权。我不知道这代表了什么。”

“好像他玩了一场游戏。我是说，‘输了’。”

“游戏，或者是别的什么。我不清楚他的目的。我最初以为他是想要看到我崩溃，后来我发现你的行动更让他分心。”

“我的？”

“我不知道你是怎么想的，Anakin。我的猜测可能很可怕——那个人很了解你。他在文学理论的班里。他在你的身边，熟悉你的变化。他说你无法企及。我不知道是不是换成‘她’更合适——在你去看我那晚上之前，他一直站在制高点上。直到你一脚踹烂了我浴室的门。我赔了70块，顺便告诉你。”

“我那时候急了——你知道我的脾气，”

Anakin辩解道，

“那天晚上……我也不知道。我只是想去看看你，顺便真的——去看看猫。两者都有。我知道必然有什么事情让你困扰，或许跟Jinn教授有关，我没想到你会跟我说那么多。”

“我病了，那天。病了就会说胡话。”

“你病了，整个人看起来像一摊烂泥。就算这样我还是觉得跟你在一起的时候很舒服，或者说……就是因为这样我才没法放下你。只是我没想过我会告诉你我也不完整，我也没想过我会在你拒绝我之后去踹门。我就是急了。我要看到你，要你看着我的眼睛说话，让你没办法把自己嵌进玻璃珠子里去，然后在放大镜下面等着熔化。”

“不错的比喻，Anakin。不过我很怀疑玻璃球会不会熔化。”

“教授——”

“好，好。你接着说。”

Obi-Wan笑了笑。Anakin瘪了瘪嘴，

“总之，我被想要帮助你的欲望支配了。那扇门带来的隔阂让我焦虑。我把门踹开了，你瞪着血红的眼睛看着我，脸上出着虚汗，胳膊撑在大理石台面上发抖。我想，我能抱抱你就好了。我面前的这个人，他在拼命地拒绝别人的善意，因为他从来没有得到过，他不知道该如何是好。他一无所有。你拼命拒绝我，可我听到你在祈求我不要离去。”

他顿了顿，

“……而这就是一切的开始。”

“开始……？”

“是我爱上你的开始，教授。”

Anakin的告白听起来像是在陈述什么无关痛痒的文学理论。

谁也没有去看谁，谁也没有发出惊叹的疑问词。Anakin只是低着头。

“不用告诉我你很惊讶，教授。其实你知道。”

陈述换来沉默。这一次轮到了Obi-Wan。

“……我也说不清楚是为什么。我只是想去看看你还好不好。进门的时候我还在想，晚上回去的时候要给Ahsoka做点什么吃。而当我走出那扇门的时候，我已经爱上你了。”

他能听出来Anakin的话音间还带着年轻人的青涩和紧张。

“我走在路上，眼前是你吃东西的时候咀嚼着的嘴。我上课的时候，我想，如果是你站在那里多好——接着我想到你站在我眼前抽烟，距离那么近。你的嘴唇碰到了我的手。你眯起来的眼睛，因为发烧泛红的眼角。你苦笑的样子。我被Ti教授点了名，结果什么都没答上来。我整个人都心不在焉。我只想见到你。”

“……所以那个人才开始变得焦躁。你从我家里出去，步子轻飘飘，心神不宁。他愤怒了。”

他试着转开些话题。至少在此刻，他不清楚该如何应对Anakin突然的告白。心照不宣是一回事，某些事情一旦说出口，就是另一回事了。

“——他谴责我留你在家过了夜。他说我引诱了你。他开始感到烦躁。”

Anakin咬着嘴，含混地点了点头。Obi-Wan说的话他并没有听进去；他在等待Obi-Wan的回应，显而易见。Obi-Wan轻轻摇了摇头。

“Anakin，我现在无法回应你。还有太多问题没有解决。”

“……忘了他吧，教授。他说他输了。已经过去了。他已经不可能摧毁你或者是得到我了。他玩腻了。看着我，我恳求你……”

“我不知道可不可能。Anakin，我，或者你，任何一方被他摧毁——”

“你不能就这样一直生活在恐惧之中——”

“不是恐惧，Anakin，”

Obi-Wan打断了他，

“我不再恐惧了。像是一种疼痛——这是很深的一刀，一半是我自己撞上去的，一半是他捅进来的。就算他真的消失了、放弃了，十年后，二十年后，这仍旧会是一道疤。这会是我到死都留在身上的一道疤。它不会这么轻易就消失的。”

身旁的青年脸上的神色已经只剩下了懊恼。Obi-Wan叹了口气，

“只是，我很感谢你的陪伴。你让我不再恐惧。一直以来，我都无法完全信任任何一个人——Qui也好，其他人也好。我一直是孤单一人。谢谢你闯入我的生活。”

懊恼的神色消失了。他看到Anakin的脸，不知是因为寒风还是什么，有些泛红。

“从这个人出现的那一刻开始，戒备就成为了我生活中无法割离的一个元素。它会成为我的生活习惯。但是你在这里，Anakin。你在我的未来里。”

停下脚步，他朝着Anakin伸出了手。他把身旁的年轻人圈进怀里，踮起脚尖抚摸着Anakin脑后的卷发，

“……只是不是现在。我不怀疑一切都会过去，只是还有很长的一段路要走。只是不是现在。”


	31. Chapter 31

Obi-Wan弹了一颗粉笔头。

如果说他有什么绝学的话，弹粉笔头大概算是一个。粉笔头划出了完美的抛物线，在全班的瞩目之下不偏不倚地掉进了Anakin的衣领里。

衣领的主人却还是没有醒。

Obi-Wan夸张地摊了摊手。台下，一阵压抑着的笑声传入他了的耳朵。

“我想我们年轻的Skywalker大概是恋爱了，”

他说，

“晚睡会影响身体健康。把发呆的时间用在课上，睡觉的时间留在晚上，孩子们。”

他扫了一圈整个教室，每一个人脸上的表情。女生的，男生的。只是所有人都在笑。他转身在黑板上写下了“M. Praz”几个字，

“普拉兹的《浪漫主义的痛苦》——”

他继续观察着台下。一个星期了。他等了一个星期，一直没有等到窥视者再向他发来任何消息。深夜的道路上，教授和学生的拥抱照片，没有。Anakin同他坐在24小时快餐店里吃饭的照片，没有。Anakin揪着他的围巾，孩子气地要抢回来，抢回来却又不忍心看着Obi-Wan缩着脖子的样子的视频，没有。

好像那个人真的消失了，真的如同对方所言的一般，彻底放弃了。

他在课堂上开玩笑。Anakin的，其他学生的。他希望能找到一星半点的踪迹，他还是什么都没找到。他带来的后果只有晚上Anakin回家后嘟嘟哝哝地抱怨Obi-Wan一点面子都不给他留；不给他留，他却还是因为Obi-Wan在课上提到自己而备受鼓舞——年轻人的特质就是反复无常，Anakin。Obi-Wan说。

反复无常。Anakin说自己只住到Obi-Wan安全的时候；Obi-Wan说戒备将成为自己一生的习惯，Anakin就再也没提过要回去的事情。Ahsoka偶尔还是会来。Ahsoka一来，Anakin就要生闷气。越是看到Anakin在生闷气，Ahsoka就越要来。Ahsoka走了，Anakin就躺在沙发上翻来覆去。翻来覆去，通宵，顶着黑眼圈看书，读论文，抢Obi-Wan的烟抽，第二天再神志不清地去上课。

——第一卷，《少年Anakin的烦恼》。

Obi-Wan横在沙发上发呆的时候想到。期中长篇论文的批改让他心力交瘁，就在他快在沙发上睡着的时候，总算捞着一次换班机会、跑到Obi-Wan的床上补了一下午觉的Anakin从浴室中走出来，T恤的衣领被发尾沾湿，睡得迷迷糊糊的年轻人总算显得精神了些。

窗帘让刚起床的Anakin算不清楚时间，Obi-Wan放在餐桌上的食物告诉他此刻至少已经过了饭点。在餐桌旁呆若木鸡地吃完，Anakin一手抓着猫，一手托着垫子靠在了沙发旁，脑后的头发枕在了Obi-Wan的肩膀上。

“太奇怪了。”

他说。Obi-Wan将报告从眼前移开，

“什么奇怪？”

“《第十三章》。”

Anakin说。单手撑在地上，Anakin站起来，伸出胳膊够向了沙发后面垒着快要到天花板那么高的书，小心翼翼地将自己前几天刚放回去的那本抽了出来。

“我做梦梦见这本书了。我梦见我在宴会上遇到了某个人，看不清脸。后面的梦就和书里写得一样。”

“你们开始疯狂地写信？”

“对。更像是在疯狂地较量点什么……”

把一只手摊在沙发上，Anakin用手指勾住了Obi-Wan的衣摆。他扭过头，斜着身子看了看Obi-Wan举着的报告，

“期中？”

“期中。我要无聊吐了。”

叹了口气，Obi-Wan把报告盖在了脸上，

“你的报告我得放到最后看，才能保证在没有把自己吊死之前把分打完。”

Anakin抖着肩膀笑了起来。Obi-Wan看也不看，抬手用手背弹了一把Anakin的额头，

“别得意。这就是我为什么不爱夸你，Anakin。”

“你每天都在夸我，如果你自己注意到了的话。我很高兴知道你比你表现得要更喜欢我。”

啊，这些该死的年轻人。他可没办法想象自己当年也能这么恬不知耻地黏在Qui的屁股后面。或许Anakin就赢在这一点上了。

或许不会出现第二卷了，《青年Anakin记性不长》。他不知道。

“我试过期中想要分析这本书，没成功。”

他听见Anakin接着说道，

“我没法理清楚两个主人公的感情线。”

“哪方面？”

“疏离。我不知道这是不是一种刻意的设置——你知道，没有经历过一些事情，有时候很难去理解文学中的情感。我看这本书的时候就是这种感觉。他们彼此了解，长时间地通信，可是拒绝在一起。人与人之间的吸引力不应该是这样。”

“没有什么不应该是这样的，Anakin，”

他的声音从纸页下方传来，

“……所以我才恨这本书。”

“恨？”

“ _‘怜悯是感情的替代品。我由此明白了这个道理’_ ——我由此明白了这个道理。而 _‘众所周知，时间久远之后，一切都易于忍受’_ 。”

“我不太明白，教授……”

“Qui。”

他还是吐出了这个单音节。他有些责怪自己让融洽的对话氛围走向了不可逆的冷却；他选择了接着让报告盖在自己脸上。

“……我以为你们是恋人。”

他听见Anakin在怔愣之后喃喃地说。

“我们不是。我们只是搞在一起。”

他回答，

“我知道Qui的思维模式。我知道他的生活习惯。什么口味的咖啡，什么口味的菜，什么口味的书。我唯一不知道的就是他爱我。我不知道，因为那种感情并不存在，因为他只是怜悯。他用怜悯替代感情，替代我乞求他对我做出的回应。”

“……十三年？”

“十三年。”

“你从一开始就明白这些？”

“明白，但是不肯承认。后来我看了这本书。看完我就想把它扔掉，扔掉却只能暴露我的痛苦和绝望。我想，总有一天会到头的吧。到头前，愿我不要迷失。我就留着它了。”

“我以为你是因为偷窥者的出现才感到痛苦……”

“很早以前就有了。算不清楚多久。得不到的和仿佛得到的，唯独没有得到的。我觉得我要支撑不下去的时候，这本书告诉我 _‘欢迎痛苦到来。和发生的事情相比，它的一切可能的原因都是庸俗乏味的’_ 。——我想，Qui还是在那里的。Qui对我很温柔。他温柔到只能够怜悯我，满足我最低级的欲望，却无力满足我对他灵魂的渴求。”

他没听到Anakin在继续问下去。出于缓解气氛的想法，他喉结动了动，接着说道：

“所以，‘疏离’——这个主题，是存在的，Anakin。没有人因为吸引就一定要在一起。”

“Jinn……”

“他离开了。我不是他生活中必不可缺的一份子，他的怜悯也终归无法说服他自己将我留下。我一直在努力从他的生命中寻找到自己存在的价值。 _‘我不再有价值，假如你不赋予价值。我’_ ……”

“…… _‘我对自己不再重要，假如我对你不再重要。我不再想感觉自己的存在，假如你感觉不到我的存在’_ 。”

他听见Anakin念出了他将要出口的语句。他在纸页下浅浅地笑了起来，直到Anakin夺走了他盖在脸上的屏障。

直到Anakin吻了他。

————————

※ _怜悯是感情的替代品…… &众所周知……&我不再有价值……&我对自己不再重要……—— _《第十三章》马丁·瓦尔泽 


	32. Chapter 32

“……你知道我会这么做。”

Anakin伏在他的颈间对他说。他不知道什么时候Anakin已经翻身上了沙发，沉重的身体压在他了的躯干上。

干涩的嘴唇、细密的胡茬，随着Anakin发出的每一个音节，一次次地擦过他的锁骨。Obi-Wan抬起了胳膊。抬起，又放下，眼前是Anakin棕色的发旋。

“我不知道。我没有想到……”

“是啊。你不知道。你不知道你有多么令人着迷，教授。每一个举动，每一句话，”

Anakin在他的耳侧低语，

“每一次拒绝，每一次退避……”

“Anakin，我说过……”

“不是现在。不是现在，对我来说永远就是现在。我受够了，教授。”

Anakin撑起了身子来看着他。手指擦过他的刘海，眼睛回望着他的瞳孔，

“每一句和Qui-Gon有关的话。你的苦难，你的过去。我知道这是你的组成部分，在我之前你不知道如何与人分担。只是……”

那青年吻了吻他的脸颊，

“分给我一点时间。看着我。看着现在，现实。 _‘现在我的灵魂，现在我的心，在渴望的烧红的铁板上蹦跳，我只是一声呼喊’_ 。不要让我和你一样憎恨那本书。”

是啊，不要让Anakin走我的老路。

“Qui-Gon。偷窥者。一切都会过去，而我不会。我会在这里。他们夺走了全部的你，现在我要把这些都拿回来。看着我。……Obi-Wan。”

从那双唇瓣间喊出的名字令他战栗。Anakin再次弯下身吻住了他的锁骨。睡衣的扣子他只扣到了第二颗。他为什么只扣到了第二颗。

“Anakin……”

“我不在乎谁是学生谁是老师，就像你当年不在乎一样。他是你的过去。你说过我在你的未来里。让我成为你的未来，Obi-Wan。”

Anakin的手指从后伸进了他的头发里。顺着头发，那孩子的拇指划过了他的脸颊，

“这次我不会勉强你。我不需要你怜悯我，但我同样不会因为你的拒绝而退缩。我不是你的复写，而你也不是Qui-Gon。我无法控制我接近你的欲望，而你知晓这种欲望，你了解这种欲望，因为你也有。”

他恨自己一直懒得去换灯泡。他恨自己不得不拉着窗帘。分明是黄昏时刻，一切看起来却这般暧昧而模糊。走在寒冬的街道上，他拥有无数个逃跑的方向，此刻他找不到一丝一毫的转角。那双让他产生过被压抑着的越界念头的嘴唇吻了他。嘴唇的主人问他为什么相互吸引的人不能在一起。他躲开那双眼睛。他偏过脑袋想找些什么让自己逃离对方的注视——

猫蹲在地毯上看着他。

他偏过头的举动给了Anakin机会，让那个年轻人得以尝遍他耳后的线条。他身体一颤，曲起了腿，想要将Anakin推开——至少在此刻，他没有Anakin那样的勇气。那是他永远比不上Anakin的地方。

出乎他意料的，他的胳膊没有受到任何阻力。如同Anakin所说，那个青年没有勉强他。他坐起身来，两条腿横在Anakin的膝盖之间，嘴唇上还留着Anakin带来的触感。眼前，Anakin一只手撑在沙发的靠背上，等待着他开口。他眨着眼睛。他有千万思绪，他不知道该如何开口。

他侧过脸去看向了堆在沙发背后的书。哪怕从中回想起一个句子，他或许都能化解此刻的场面。他能感受到Anakin身上强烈的欲望，悄无声息，灼得他皮肤刺痛阵阵。

人与人之间的吸引力不应该是这样。

他的喉结动了动，努力让自己看向Anakin的瞳孔。

如果他不来强迫我，我就无法前进。

如果我没有前进，那么什么都不会发生。

他的手攥紧了沙发表层的布料。Anakin在等待中低下了头，如同等待着老师的批判的学生。他不明白为什么Anakin的肩膀此刻看起来那样单薄，那个总是得意地笑着的青年此刻看起来如此卑微。

他是那样喜爱这个青年啊，以至于产生过越界的想法，产生过近似于忠诚的依赖。他不记得自己是否曾经这样依赖过Qui。

不，不是Qui。他现在需要去想的并不是Qui。Qui已经过去了。Anakin告诉他一切都会好起来。眼前这个等待着他的卑微的年轻人告诉过他一切都会好起来。

如果我没有前进……

他稍微向前倾了倾身子。

如果他不来强迫我。

他尝试着举起他的手，轻轻压上了Anakin的另一只胳膊。

我或许就要失去他了。

他凑上前，贴上了Anakin的嘴唇。他张开嘴，咬住了Anakin的下唇，带着试探与胆怯，一个面对小他十五岁的人时不该有的胆怯，只因他在想到自己可能会失去Anakin的时候产生了万念俱灰般的惶恐。

面前的青年呆了一秒，接着一把攥住了Obi-Wan的肩膀。喜悦的洪流以无言的形式通过Anakin的嘴唇传达至Obi-Wan的身体，Anakin完全放弃了此前轻柔的、试探性的亲吻方式，直接撬开了Obi-Wan的牙齿，勾住了Obi-Wan的舌头。

“An……”

他在空隙中要Anakin冷静一点，他只来得及发出了半个音节。他看到那孩子的眼睛带着一种无上的欢乐看着他，这种光彩令他哑然。Anakin喘息着露出一个微笑，再次吻了上来，仓促而狼狈，撑着沙发的手指打滑，手掌直接撞上了垒在沙发后面的书堆。

Obi-Wan只来得及抬头看了一眼。厚重的、轻薄的，五百页的三百页的两百页书如同遭遇了地震一般被破坏了某个平衡点，扑腾着从接近天花板的高度落下。Anakin猛地将他按在了沙发上，拱起了背，用手臂带着半边胸口挡住了他的脑袋。

响动终于停止后，Anakin缓缓撑起了身子。

Obi-Wan看了看他，又看了看地板，沙发四周一片狼藉。他目瞪口呆。

他的腿缝间还夹着一本《热夜之梦》。

“Anakin……”

“我没事，教授。”

那青年用力地闭了闭眼再睁开，混沌地回答道。注意到Anakin头发的凌乱，Obi-Wan的手指插进了Anakin的发间，寻找着可能出血的地方，

“有没有哪里伤着？”

“应该没有，我想，”

Anakin终于停止了眨眼，长出了一口气，

“这个，可真是，出人意料……”

没有理会Anakin的冷幽默，Obi-Wan继续用探索着Anakin的脑后，摸到两个大小不一的包。他抽出手指来看了一眼。还好，还好，没有血。

“我可是打橄榄球的，教授。”

Anakin冲他笑了笑。用食指压了一把Anakin头上的包，Obi-Wan皱起眉头，

“打球的就不疼了？”

“疼，疼。”

Anakin垂下眼笑起来，老老实实地让Obi-Wan的手指停留在他的头发里。确认Anakin没什么大碍，Obi-Wan松了口气躺了回去。猫带着惊慌蹿上了沙发，停留在了Anakin的膝盖旁边。Obi-Wan沉默了两秒，挑了挑眉毛，

“你居然没去护着猫。真是让我受宠若惊。”

Anakin歪着头思考了一瞬，让自己趴回Obi-Wan身上，

“……因为我刚刚在吻你？”

“你”字被加上了重音。停留在Obi-Wan锁骨上的呼吸很重，Anakin的脸颊很烫。Obi-Wan抬头望向了天花板。

没有那么重的香水味的、刚刚沐浴后的Anakin身上的味道。还没干透的头发贴着他嘴唇的触感。

他短暂地闭上了眼。他做了个深呼吸。接着，他拽住Anakin的胳膊，让Anakin撑起身看向了他。

“你刚才在吻我，”

他说，他感受到Anakin灼热的凸起顶在他的大腿上。他张开嘴，喉咙有些干涩。他舔了舔嘴唇，

“现在，你可以干我了。”

————————

※ _现在我的灵魂……——_ 《第十三章》马丁·瓦尔泽 


	33. Chapter 33

Obi-Wan Kenobi，人生中第一次，见证了一个人的脸红到耳后根的全部流程。

面前的这个青年，仿佛在瞬息之内就失去了思考的机能，整个人呆在了那里，握着Obi-Wan的那只手突然攥紧，嘴角的肌肉抽搐了片刻，终于让自己找回了喘息的能力，

“……你这样是不对的，教授，”

他听见那个青年喘着粗气说，

“你让我差点射在了裤子里。”

“我们可以洗——”

他的话还没说完，Anakin已经叫他闭了嘴。狼犬一般的攻击力使他的牙齿撞上了Anakin的门牙，尚未来得及感觉疼痛，口腔已被Anakin柔软的舌头所占据。他不认为Anakin这样的男孩子到了这个年纪仍然会显得这么笨拙——或许只是原始的、强烈的欲望的展露，让Anakin失去了运用任何技巧的余裕。拍抚着Anakin的后背，他想告诉这个年轻人他们还有的是时间，却因Anakin舔舐着他的上颚而浑身一颤。他无意识地曲起了腿，唇舌的纠缠让他耳后的每一根神经都在叫嚣——

“嘿！”

粘着他的嘴唇突然撤离，他听到Anakin冲着什么喊了一声。他睁开眼，发现猫正挂在Anakin的裤腿上，顺着裤腿爬上了Anakin的衣服下露出来的腰。

他笑了起来。Anakin手忙脚乱地把猫撵了下去，一转身却又撞到了沙发的靠背。

“我们得买个更大的沙发了。”

他听到Anakin揉着手肘嘟哝道。他坐直了身体，向后退了退，朝着卧室的方向摆了摆脸，

“或者我们可以去床上——”

“——我等不到那时候了，教授。”

Anakin说着，把才跨下沙发的Obi-Wan又拽了回来，胳膊牢牢地圈住了Obi-Wan，仿佛Obi-Wan所做的尝试是为了从他身边逃跑。

“但我的润滑剂在床头柜里，”

考虑到沙发的大小和牢固度，Obi-Wan贴在Anakin的耳旁低声说道，

“如果你想进来的话，我们必须到床上去。”

Anakin的牙齿一口咬在了他锁骨上，让他疼得叫出了声。那年轻人抬起头，

“不到五分钟，教授，不到五分钟，”

一边说着，Anakin一边迅速地蹿下了沙发，

“你已经让我差点射了两次……”

伸出双臂，Anakin将他从沙发上打横抄了起来，光着脚大步走向了卧室。啊，这便是刚刚那一口的缘由了。一只手勾住了Anakin的肩膀，Obi-Wan另一只手摸了摸锁骨上的牙印，

“我有时候都要忘了你有多年轻，Skywalker先生。”

“而你现在要知道年轻人有多勇猛了，Kenobi教授。”

Anakin说着，一把将他扔在了卧室的床上，刚刚跪了半个膝盖上来，便再一次探过了脑袋来吻他。

“放松点，Skywalker。”

他在嘴唇相触的最后一刻轻声说道，收获的只是Anakin的一个微笑，

“不是现在，教授。”

执着地不肯放弃他的嘴唇，Anakin将他压在床上，手掌探进了他的上衣下摆。扣子的存在显然阻碍了Anakin的胳膊的前行，抽出手来，Anakin胡乱拆起了Obi-Wan的扣子。从Obi-Wan的唇间撤离，Anakin吻上Obi-Wan的下巴，沿着喉结的滑向锁骨中间的凹洞，手指终于让Obi-Wan的胸口暴露了自己眼前。

直起身，嘴唇半张着喘气，Anakin调节着呼吸，似乎仍需要时间来接受Obi-Wan就这样赤裸着上身躺在自己身下的事实。

手肘撑起身体，褪掉了上衣扔在一旁，Obi-Wan抚上Anakin的脸颊，

“以前和男人做过没有？”

“没有，”

那孩子仓促地摇了摇头，再次将Obi-Wan按回床上，

“我根本没想到我会爱上男人……”

喉结上停留噬咬让Obi-Wan发出了一声呻吟。他的手揪住Anakin的T恤下摆，迫使Anakin和他略微拉开距离，脱掉了Anakin的上衣。

手掌滑过Anakin的锁骨，他让指尖停留在Anakin的胳膊上，

“我一直觉得你的肩膀很宽，”

他说，

“但我从没想过我可以以这样的方式去触碰……”

手腕被Anakin握住，那个青年低下头吻了吻他的手指，

“……这些全是你的了。肩膀，胳膊，每一个地方，全是你的。只要你需要，Obi-Wan。”

他说不清是停留在指尖的亲吻还是Anakin的话语更让他震颤。

他从未完全拥有过任何一个人，而Anakin是这样让他安心。让他觉得一切都会好起来，让他觉得他还有救，他还会被人渴求，他不是一文不值。他凑上前，勾住Anakin的脖子，细腻地、轻柔地吻着这个年轻人，

“你知道我唯一能做的就是需要你，”

他低声说道。手指向下，划过Anakin的腹肌，指尖探入Anakin的裤腰与皮肤之间，大拇指挑开了Anakin腰带的卡扣。

“准备好继续了吗？”

“当然——”

他让身体滑到床下，按住Anakin的腿，将那个年轻人拖到床边，接着用手指撑开了Anakin的短裤，含住了从布料里跳出来的勃起。

“Obi——”

他的名字断在了一半，耳旁只剩下Anakin剧烈的喘息。Anakin的阴茎在他的嘴里膨胀，仅仅是唇舌的触感已经让他的下半身发软。抽干嘴中的空气，他上下吞吐着Anakin的勃起，舌尖舔过凸起的脉络，脑袋后撤，让嘴唇绕着Anakin的顶端打转。

向上抬起眼，他观察着Anakin的表情：难以置信中掺杂着欢愉，濡湿的嘴唇因喘息而逐渐失去水分。对视引得Anakin伸出手插进了他的头发，扣住了他的后脑，

“上帝——Obi——唔……”

Anakin扬起了脸，喉结突兀地在颈间窜动，余下的话音被气流所取代。低下头去，Obi-Wan让自己再次专注在了Anakin的硬挺上。他不得不夹紧了膝盖来抑制自己胀得发痛的欲望，一手套弄着Anakin的卵袋，他用另一只手圈住了Anakin的腰。

让这个本身已经被欲望所支配的年轻人射出来并没有花什么时间。他甚至不需要发挥更多的技巧，Anakin便已经揪紧了他的头发。想要撤离的行为被Obi-Wan的手所阻拦，那孩子颤抖着腰喷在了Obi-Wan的嘴里。舔干净了Anakin的最后一滴，他抬起头来，舌尖切断了联结着Anakin的顶端和他的嘴唇的细线。伸手抹了一把嘴角，唇间满是精液浓稠的味道，Obi-Wan跪在地上望向了Anakin，

“喜欢这个吗？”

“……喜欢到死。”

Anakin的手从Obi-Wan的发间抽出来，

“我刚才，——我不记得了，有没有拽疼你？”

“‘甜蜜的疼痛’，Anakin。”

那青年像是被重击一般向后扬起头，倒吸了一口气。紧接着，他弯下身来，手掌塞进Obi-Wan的腋窝，将Obi-Wan从地上拽起来按回了床上，

“你不知道你有多可怕，教授，”

他嘟哝着，伸出手拆起了Obi-Wan睡裤的细绳，

“现在轮到我了。”

笑了一声，Obi-Wan坦诚地抬起了臀部，配合着Anakin褪掉了他的裤子。手掌的包围让他泄出一句等待已久的呻吟。Anakin的嘴唇在他的颈间游移，

“我之后会补偿你，Obi，但我现在……”

锁骨被吮吸的触感让他禁不住环住了那个年轻人的后背。

“我有太多需要探索，教授……”

无论是他的名字还是他的头衔，他从未发觉当Anakin念出这些音节时可以如此煽动他的情欲。

“你有大把时间，”

他说，

“现在……唔……或者以后……”

他的手指绕上Anakin的卷发，停留在他胸口的轻吻让他的皮肤在炽热中打颤。他收紧了臀部，在Anakin的手指圈成的圆环中顺应着Anakin的动作上下挪动，直到Anakin的指甲擦进他下方的沟壑，敏锐的刺激让他的后背瞬间绷起，继而脱力地瘫回了床上。

“Anakin，”

他在喘息中艰难地寻找着说话的节奏，

“润滑剂在床头第一个抽屉里，”

他伸手指了指，从他的位置够到床头有些艰难，

“我需要你进来——”

他的视线立刻被Anakin的胸口所遮蔽，那青年以最快的速度拉开了床头柜。润滑剂、避孕套。他随手扔在床头柜里的东西，他一度觉得自己可能再也用不上的东西。他回过头望向了Anakin。

光影只是光影，而Anakin是血肉。

现实存在着的、渴求他的、被他渴求的血肉。他爱这青年的血肉，这青年横冲直撞的灵魂，这些东西如同光影一般填补了他苍白的人生。他分开他的双腿，半撑着身子，夺过Anakin手中的润滑剂挤在手上，手指向下摸到自己的入口，将掌心处的液体涂抹在了洞口周围，接着用中指插入了自己。

“像这样，”

他说着，小心翼翼地让指节没入身体内侧，

“我很久没做了，这里很紧——”

一边用骨节支撑着自己的洞口，他一边抬起头看向了Anakin。他这才发现那青年呆在了那里，瞪大了眼睛看着眼前的景象，刚刚爆发过没多久的阴茎又有了抬头的征兆。

“专心听讲，”

他用脚踹了一把Anakin的大腿，眼睛瞥了瞥Anakin的下身，

“我要对付的东西可比手指粗多了……”

“……你要逼疯我了，教授。”

回过神来的Anakin拽住了他的手腕，将他的手指从体内抽出来，自己拧开了润滑剂的瓶盖，却因为控制不好力度挤了满满一手。

“该死。”

他听到那青年咒骂道。尚未来得及说些什么，他便因Anakin的入侵收紧了腹部。他轻轻晃动着腰，引导着Anakin的手指进行探索，在Anakin找到那一点时一把攥住了床单。

他的呼吸猛地停滞了一瞬。酥麻的感觉沿着他的盆骨传导至他的耳根，让他的阴茎颤抖着渗出了前液。

天啊，他甚至都不记得这种快感可以有这么强烈了。

“再进来一根，”

他咬着牙说。他恨不得现在就让自己体会到那种撑开了他的身体的充实感，那种被自己所爱的人占有、被掠夺的快感——他或许是个受虐狂——

操。指节刮擦着他的入口的感触令他窒息。他尽可能地放松了自己的身体，迎接Anakin第三根手指的进入，忍耐终于达到了临界点。

“把避孕套戴上——”

他短促地命令，焦急地等待，仿佛他的生命只剩下了欲望这一环。Anakin的手撑住了他的右腿，他听到Anakin的膝盖在床单上摩擦的声响——

“唔啊——！”

来了。他所等待的终于来了。被入侵、被需求的快感——

他挺起了腰，手臂将Anakin包围，让那个年轻人的躯体靠近了自己，吻上了Anakin的嘴唇。阴茎在体内抽动的感觉——被撞击、被占有，“甜蜜的疼痛”——

他无法控制地绞紧了Anakin的勃起，令Anakin冲刺的动作暂停了一瞬，

“放松，Obi……”

Anakin凑到他的耳旁轻语，气息让他颈后电流四溢，他用脚踝扣住了Anakin的腰。将他的两条腿抬起来架在肩膀上，Anakin重新找回了进攻的节奏，比此前的姿势更深的刺激让他的指甲嵌进了Anakin的小臂。

他所拥有的所有成年人的游刃有余全部泄了底。甚至说不出一句能够增强气氛的话——或许这气氛根本不需要增强——他所能听见的只有交缠在一起的喘息，肉体碰撞的声响，他的皮肤和头发在布料上摩擦的声音——呻吟和不成句的恳求令涎液顺着他的嘴角流了下来，Anakin凑上前将其舔了个干净。他在这微弱的休憩中短暂地睁开眼，却因为下一次撞击的到来又一次弓起了背。

Anakin、Anakin、Anakin。他听见这个名字从自己的唇间不断地涌出，带着他所从未听闻过的渴望与乞求的色彩，带着能够将他引上顶峰的力量。他的耳道里回响着尖锐的耳鸣，沿着脊椎传达的快感扩散到他每一寸皮肤，他睁开眼睛寻找他的依靠——

他吻住Anakin，身体抽搐着，爆发使他的臀部几乎要失去了知觉。泛着红潮的胸口上下起伏，汗水如同打开了水阀一般渗出了他的每一个毛孔。

“Anakin，……Anakin……”

他不知道除了唤着这个年轻人的名字他还能做什么。他再度绞紧了自己的穴道，揉着Anakin的头发，感受着Anakin最后的、狂乱的冲刺，终于在那个年轻人伏在他身上时能够看清了眼前的景色。

他给了两人充足的时间去喘息。Anakin依旧贪恋着他的脖颈，他胸部的线条，他腹部的凹陷。胡茬刮过他的每一寸皮肤，大腿内侧残存的液体被Anakin的舌尖清理得干干净净。他再次看向Anakin的脸。那个青年带着羞涩的、满足的、被快乐充盈的表情看着他，

“教授……”

他伸出手去，把言语未尽的年轻人圈进了怀里，让对方的胸口紧紧贴上自己，汗水粘腻的触感让他怀中的躯体比真实更加真实。

“不是你的教授，”

他说，手指抚过Anakin的后背，如同他的每一次触碰都能够触到Anakin的魂灵，

“你的恋人，Anakin。”


	34. Chapter 34

作为一个文学教授，Obi-Wan想，他人生中最俗套的部分大概是他看过了千千万万有情人终成眷属的故事，自己却从来过着形单影只的生活，仿佛所有的热情都已经被书本挥霍殆尽，所有的浪漫已经被书写在了别人的纸页里。

他已经快要四十了，他爱过十几年的人离他而去，他本已经决定让自己此后的人生都只因为戏剧台本的激烈缠绵而流泪，因现实的苍白残忍而叹息了。

他不可能再跟任何一个人牵扯得那么深了，他想过。

这种想法的旷日持久，令他此时此刻躺在自己的床上、躺在纠结凌乱的床单之间时产生了极为强烈的不现实感。背后是玩弄着他的头发、轻咬着他肩部肌肉的Anakin，他刚刚在冲动之下宣布了对方为恋人的身份的他的学生。

天啊。他的学生。

他在Anakin的臂弯中转过了身。身高的差距让他需要略微仰起脸才能与Anakin对视，他看到那青年颤动的睫毛，睫毛下的眼睛里带着的晶石般纯粹的、幼稚的快乐与期待。

他还能说什么呢。被人强烈地喜爱着的宿命，他从未指望自己有过。他用亲吻代替他的无言。Anakin将他抱得更紧了些，手臂圈住了他的肩膀，使他的鼻腔里窜进了浓郁的、性爱后的气息。老天。他们做爱了。

他将自己的脸埋在了Anakin的脖子与肩膀形成的直角之间。怀抱着他的年轻人抚着他的后背，在他的头顶嘟哝道：

“我有时候真的觉得你比表面上看起来反叛得多，Obi。”

“为什么？”

他问，嘴唇摩擦着Anakin的皮肤，他在话音结束后留下一个轻吻。

“你曾经是一个学生，之后你变成讲师，副教授，教授——你却一直在操他妈的校规。”

“注意用词，Anakin。”

“你可没什么资格说我，教授。”

他被Anakin的手指掐了一把背上的肉。他喊了声痛。

“……是啊。操他妈的校规。校规在文学系里不存在。或者哲学系。这两个院系基本上都只有疯子。”

“ _‘虽然哲学是智慧的，爱情却比哲学更智慧；虽然权力是强大的，爱情却比权力更强大’_ ——”

“这可就很俗套了，Anakin。”

Anakin笑了起来，

“——我很荣幸在文学系里和你相遇，教授。”

文学系里的相遇。他想起在电话里嘱咐他关注一下Anakin的Qui。可哪里又用得着Qui去提醒呢，他总有一天会注意到Anakin的聪颖，Anakin的天赋异禀。他总有一天会爱上这颗头脑，无论从什么样的立场。

Anakin身上的香气混杂着汗水的味道。他说不清已经过了多久，只是两个人谁动洗澡的念头。

并未开窗的卧室里空气浓稠而沉郁。他推了推Anakin，让自己坐起来，穿上了睡裤回到客厅，拿来了香烟、打火机和烟灰缸。他从不允许自己或者是Anakin在卧室里抽烟，但他现在不想离开这个房间。他递给坐起身来的Anakin一根，伸手点着了Anakin夹着的香烟，凑上前去借Anakin的火焰点着了自己的。他的手心覆住Anakin的手背，食指摩挲着Anakin的手腕，借火这一行为随之染上了情色的气息。

“……我其实幻想过这样的场景发生。你跟我一起点烟。”

他听到Anakin说。

“在床上？”

“不，不，我没想到那么远。我是说，我想过我们……呃……”

他眼前的年轻人突然语无伦次了起来。啊，该羞涩的时候还是会羞涩的。他将烟夹在手中，凑上前去吻了吻Anakin的脸颊，

“拥有幻想不是什么坏事。何况，我也没想过今天晚上会以你我一起躺在这张床上为终结。”

“……而我们还会有很多个夜晚。”

“我们会的。”

他给出他的承诺。他承诺过在自己的未来里给Anakin一个位置，他以性爱的方式实现了诺言。并非以妥协的方式，他或许从来都不是在妥协。他再一次的承诺使Anakin绽开了柔和的笑容，

“……所以说，你爱我，教授。”

“作为你的教授，作为Obi-Wan Kenobi，”

他顿了顿，凝视着Anakin的双眼，

“我可以很认真地回答你，是的。”

Anakin顾不上掐灭了手中的烟便扑了上来。他同样要注意自己右手的位置才不会让香烟蹭到Anakin的皮肤；他被那年轻人抱得喘不过气，

“Anakin——”

“‘ _你一生要学会的最重要的事就是爱与被爱’，_ ”

Anakin在他的耳边雀跃地低吟，

“我做到了，教授。我爱你。”

……什么？

他在Anakin怀中的躯体逐渐变得僵硬，

“ _‘你一生’_ ……”

“《红磨坊》的台词，教授，”

Anakin放开他，笑着冲他眨了眨眼，

“我和Ahsoka一起看过的那部。”

他依旧有些呆愣。注意到他的变化，Anakin有些不解，

“……有什么不对吗？”

“不，只是……”

包裹着房间的氤氲而放荡的气息如同逐渐散去的浓雾。冬日的寒冷隔着玻璃降临至他的身体，残留的欢愉荡然无存。

他回到了现实。

他的嘴唇张了张，

“——那个人，也曾经这么对我说过。”

Anakin脸上的笑容消失了。

“教授……”

“该死。该死——我都做了什么？Anakin，我——”

他粗暴地捻灭了手中的烟，从床上下了地，

“天啊。我……我竟然完全忘了这回事了。我完全忘了那个人。Anakin，我早就觉得你能够把人的注意力全部吸引到自己身上——我曾经觉得这是你的优点——上帝。我完全忘了这回事了。”

他在床脚懊恼地蹲下，只觉得自己犯了什么无法弥补的过错，

“我说过我们还有很长的路要走，我的意思是至少要等到我找到那个人以后——可是现在——Anakin——”

“可他说过——”

“不，他说过，他只是说过——Anakin，我很抱歉，我——天啊，我……”

他的混乱换来了Anakin长久的沉默。他站起来，哆嗦着手要去再拿一支烟，浑身上下找不到了丝毫片刻之前还沉溺在温存中的影子。他看到Anakin低着头。

不，不要这样，Anakin。不要告诉我你被击溃了。也不要告诉我你不在乎。这不是什么他妈的可以用不在乎就忽略掉的事情，这——

“……教授。”

他听到Anakin终于开了口。

“我很抱歉。”

那个年轻人的声音断断续续，话语同嗓音一样干涩，

“对不起。那个人……那个人，是我。”

————————

※ _虽然哲学是智慧的……——_ 《夜莺与玫瑰》奥斯卡·王尔德 


	35. Chapter 35

“那个人是我”。

仅仅一句话就能让人丧失了感官能力的感觉，原来是这样啊。

修习文学十余年，他从来不知道，最伤人的句子，竟然可以只有这么几个简单的单词。

指缝间的香烟掉在地上，Obi-Wan没有意识到自己的身体开始发抖。Anakin还在说着什么，他看见了，可他什么都听不见了。

或许有零散的词汇蹿进他的耳朵，可他根本无法将那些词汇串成连贯的语句。他丧失了他的感官能力，他丧失了一切理性思考的机能，他的血液散进了地板的缝隙，他只觉得自己如同尸体一般僵硬。

“我……对不起，我一直在找一个时机……”

他看到Anakin的嘴唇蠕动，他觉得头晕。

他努力寻找着自己的听觉，寻找着说话的能力，他带着生硬的笑容让自己自己拼凑出完整的句子，企图为自己寻找任何带着埋怨轻轻给Anakin一巴掌的机会，

“……Anakin。这不是一个应该出现在这里的玩笑……”

眼前的青年摇了摇头。摇头，还有他听不懂的辩解。懊恼、后悔、内疚，或者是什么别的情绪。他能听出来。还有些焦虑，那双眼睛。那双已经将爱意换成了只会出现在教堂的忏悔室中神情的眼睛。

“我不是在开玩笑。对不起，教授，对不起……如果你需要证明的话……”

不，不用了，Anakin。我不需要向你求证。我不需要。

他在某一瞬间意识到，他是不会听到Anakin笑着对他说一句“骗你的”了。

一旦意识到了这一点，他的身体突然多多少少找回了知觉。他缓缓从地上捡起了烟。他将香烟架回烟灰缸旁边。他从衣柜中抽出衬衣和裤子。他开始换衣服。他甚至花了时间来打领带。他听到Anakin从身后靠近他，他没有躲避也没有回头。

“别过来。”

他说。他的声音冷静得连自己都吃惊。没有谴责，没有惊讶，没有恐惧，只有冷静。他从不知道本能反应可以这么冷静。

他穿好了他的袜子，裤子，打好腰带。Anakin的手伸向他的肩膀，他沉默着避开。他的沉默令Anakin退却。他抓起他的钱包、他的手机，翻出他的钥匙，塞进裤兜里。他朝着卧室门口走去。

“你要去哪儿？”

他听见Anakin问。

“离开。”

“可这是你的公寓——”

“Anakin。”

他扭过头。他看着那个青年的脸。他不清楚自己是什么样的表情，他不知道他的表情是否和他的声音一样绝望。

“我不是离开我的公寓。我是离开你。”

他转过身，回到客厅取下自己的外套，坐在门口穿好了自己的鞋。他知道Anakin在看着他。他在Anakin朝他跑来之前打开门闪了出去，掏出钥匙来反锁了门。

他知道Anakin有备份钥匙，他知道留给他的时间不多。留给他逃离的时间不多。他知道那个年轻人一定会疯了一般地追上来，他在走廊中快步行走的同时听到了背后传来的狂躁的拽门声。

他离开公寓楼下，循着他所不熟悉的方向前进，他不熟悉的街景，他熟悉的街灯。行走在陌生的街道上，穿过松散的人群，他的所有想法只剩下逃离。寒风刮得他脸颊撕裂般地作痛，怒意和羞耻令他钻进了阴暗的小巷，扶着垃圾桶开始呕吐。他的手肘撑在了垃圾桶的边缘，从嘴中喷薄而出的液体吓跑了蹲在垃圾桶里的猫。

猫。他忘了猫。

他想停下来思考些什么，垃圾桶中的恶臭让他再次吐了出来。从胃部到食道的抽痛。眼周的灼烧，身体的无力。熟悉到令他恍惚的反应。

他终于再吐不出什么东西，他贴着垃圾桶的边缘坐在了地上。他抱住头。有什么东西钢锥一般敲击着他的太阳穴。

你看，现实。这才是真正的现实。

你已经在错觉中忘记了真正属于自己的现实可以有多么残酷。

_您没有失去什么，因为您一无所有。_

_您失去的只是错觉。_

上帝。所以他才那样憎恨那本书。

哦，可怜的Obi-Wan。

他脑中响起音乐剧一般的诵调，

可怜的Obi-Wan，他只是被吓坏了。

他用袖口擦了一把伴随着胃液涌出来的鼻涕。他的袖口变得很脏，同他贴在垃圾桶上的每一片布料一样肮脏。巷道中的天空逼仄，从遥远的地方射来微弱的路灯灯光。

——处于一切的中心的神啊，甚至不肯给他超过一个晚上的温存。

偷窥者的嘲讽，Anakin的嘲讽。

神的嘲讽。

是Anakin。一直是Anakin。

他知道Anakin解释过了，解释了很多，他根本没有听进去。他被强烈的愤怒和羞耻包围了。他记得几个关键词：咖啡馆，球场，医院。后悔，迟疑，冲动。伪装。

伪装。

他不知道怎样才能说服自己把Anakin和那个人联系在一起。

“看你伪装，撕碎你的伪装”。

“你还不如把自己送进收养所”。

那些无声却刺耳的嘲笑，躲在暗处的观察，那些令他活在玻璃匣子里的揣测。根本没有什么摄像头，他原来的公寓一直是安全的。不安全的只是Anakin，在他家里过了夜的Anakin。或许趁他睡觉的时候观察过了他的衣柜，他的书架，看过了那本《提堂》。

床头的踱步，满溢的烟灰缸。

我恳求你，忘了他吧。

那是Anakin的纠结与挣扎，那是他忽视了太久的细节。那些恳求他忘却这一切的语气，他以为那是Anakin的盲目自信。他以为这个年轻人终究不知世间险恶。他以为他可以完全信任他。

他甚至担心那个人会伤害到Anakin。

那个人可以伤害任何人，唯独不可能伤害到Anakin。

他的担忧与信任只剩下愚蠢可以形容。他被背叛了。不是现在，当然不是现在。从一开始他就被背叛了。而现在他被遗弃了。又一次地。

处在一切的中心的神，和神斗争着的人。

他何尝没有斗争过，他又得到过什么？

他忘了带猫。他也忘了带烟。这么多年以来，他无论去哪里都要带着烟。他因为Qui染上了这个恶习，他们笑称烟鬼是文学系的传统，他们笑称从嗑药到抽烟已经是文学系伴随时代的进步了。

他从垃圾桶旁站起来，被烟瘾所驱动，离开了小巷。终归是追随本能的动物啊，一切都这样可笑而荒谬。

一个小时前，他还在用Anakin的香烟点火，他还对Anakin做出过承诺。

他本就不该做出承诺。没有人会在他的未来里，就如同Qui从来没有真实存在在过他的过去里。一个人，他永远都是一个人，他永远只能一个人。他一无所有。

他要了一包Winston。他从来都抽不惯Winston，他跟着Qui抽了十几年最常见的白万，他和Anakin在床上分享的也是白万。他不想闻到白万的味道，那种味道如同纠缠在他身上的鬼魂。

他抬起头，香烟店铺的楼上闪烁着廉价旅馆的粗俗的霓虹灯光。他绕进烟店旁的小门，踩着脏兮兮的楼梯上了楼。

结束了。一切都可以结束了。这个夜晚，此后的很多个夜晚。和贴在前台的、破旧的“本店舒适费用便宜”的标签一样虚假的信任与承诺。

从来就不是被他留在人行道上的Anakin。从来就是只懂得落荒而逃的自己，才是那只被人遗弃了的狗。

————————

※ _您没有失去什么……——_ 《第十三章》马丁·瓦尔泽 


	36. Chapter 36

27个未接电话。15条语音留言，46条未读信息。

恢复出厂设置会清除用户全部记录，确定请点‘是’。

Anakin的，那个人的，Anakin的。

Obi-Wan掐着表走进电梯。躯体和手机存储一样空空荡荡，电梯上升的过程中，他努力让自己不去思考他会在打开家门后看到什么。他挑了Anakin打工的时间段回家。他的日常生活、他的社会位置，不允许他进行过久的逃离。

他活在玻璃匣子里。玻璃匣子碎了，他依旧活在牢笼之中。

钥匙插进门锁，开门。猫朝着他跑了过来，翘着尾巴，用他不懂的语言张开嘴呼唤他的名字。他蹲在地上抱起猫。家中寂静无声。

Anakin走了。

他将猫放到沙发上，走到洗衣机前将自己脱得精光，衣服上的臭味混杂了汗液、垃圾和廉价旅馆床铺的味道，掩盖了他身上沾着的Anakin的气息。他站在浴缸里把自己冲干净，裹着浴巾出来，回到门前反锁了门，扣上安全锁。他回到沙发前，点烟，身体靠后。猫从食盆旁蹿上了他的大腿。

他瞥了一眼食盆。

至少猫粮和水还是满的。

至少Anakin惦记着猫。

至少Anakin更惦记猫。

他伸出手抚摸着膝盖上的小东西，他回想起很多事情。他低头看向猫的眼睛，猫比任何人都无辜。他再次摸了摸猫的脑袋。

烟灰缸清空了。他从客厅前往浴室的时候路过卧室，床单换过了，连被子都铺得整整齐齐。散乱在地板上的书早已归了位，家里甚至找不到垃圾的痕迹。Anakin有多努力就有多歉疚。

Anakin歉疚。他明白，他知道，他清楚。他理解。他无法原谅。

原谅和无法原谅一样，到了关键时刻，都不需要什么理由。人只有在这种时候才能占据一切的中心。原谅Anakin和原谅自己一样让他无能为力。

香烟到了底，他站起来走到餐厅去给自己冲咖啡。便宜的速溶咖啡。他看着颗粒溶解在热水中，细节渗透进他思维的每一个缝隙。

难怪他曾经觉得Anakin的温柔那么表面化。

难怪他会在咖啡馆“巧合”地遇到Anakin。

难怪Anakin那么积极地要他去收养猫。

难怪Anakin从一开始就什么都知道。

你看，那个孩子只是在看戏罢了。他只是在操控罢了。

也难怪偷窥者不再冷静，因为Anakin自己不再冷静。难怪偷窥者要想撤离，因为Anakin自己想要掩埋掉这段过去。

他在旅馆里睡了一觉后清醒了很多。生理上，心理上。他至少能够做到不把咖啡吐出来了。

餐桌收拾得很齐整，贴着便签。他在冲咖啡之前就看到了那张便签，他倾身上前把便签撕了下来。

_对不起。_

_我们需要谈谈。_

_晚上八点回来。_

_A.Skywalker_

便签被他在掌中揉成一团扔进了垃圾桶。他想了想，又将便签从垃圾桶中捡出来，从书桌上找了支笔，在便签的背面草草留下了一行笔迹。

_把钥匙留下。_

他把皱巴巴的便签压在了餐桌上的花瓶底下，洗干净了咖啡杯。

离晚上八点还有很长的时间，他吹干了头发，简单地收拾起了东西。他象征性地给猫换了水，添了些猫粮，晾了衣服，将学生报告塞进了公文包里。

电脑，充电线，钱包，手机，办公室和家门钥匙。熟悉的循环，熟悉的逃离。他当然厌倦。

触到电网的猴子都会在一次次地跳回笼子的另一边时感到厌倦。

他在镜子前收拾洗漱工具，对着镜子里的自己发出一声嘲笑。

猴子都能学会不再去触碰电网。

现在他也学会了。只要不去思考，只要不去惦记。Anakin至少有一点说对了，这一切都可以用忘却来弥补。他往肩上挎了一只塞着过夜用品的双肩包，提着沉重的学生作业再一次离去。

夜里十点，他躺在办公室的沙发上，枫木的天花板，因窗外的星光维持着不变的光影比例。

他没有理会Anakin的请求。便签上的文字，手机频繁的震动，以清洁卫生进行的示好，和他盯着天花板时，门外传来的如同扎在他皮肤上的针尖一般的敲门声。

只要不去思考。

他翻了个身，望向了书桌背后的书柜。《午夜之子》被他放在书柜上落了灰。


	37. Chapter 37

“原有的二分法，即‘内容与形式’，会将艺术品分割成两半——粗糙的内容和附加于其上的、纯粹的外在形式。而一件艺术品的美学效果并非存在于它所谓的内容中，一切艺术品的梗概都是可笑或者无意义的。但文学作品看起来并不会和二分法产生矛盾，因为文学的内容是理解文学传达的思想和情感的根基。”

切换到下一页讲义，Obi-Wan扫了一圈教室。期中休假之后的第四节课。

整整一个星期，他都在回避Anakin的视线，每堂课都扯谎说自己有院系会议，提前下课，匆匆离去。可他现在没法再躲了。到了第四节课，全班只剩下Anakin没有被他点过名了。

清了清嗓子，Obi-Wan低头看向了教案，

“那么，尝试找出一种能够破解文学与二分法的完美联结的观点——Anakin Skywalker。”

后排的Anakin愣了愣，从椅子上站了起来，却因为速度过快产生的晕眩扶住了桌面。总是将自己打理得干干净净的年轻人，此刻脸上已经有了明显的胡茬。

Obi-Wan曾经嘲讽地想过，不知失恋了不刮胡子是不是文学系的新的传统。

“二分法——内容与形式，呃，如果把形式作为一个美学因素，而把内容作为和美学无关的因素加以区别，会产生难以克服的困难……”

“Skywalker，你只是在重复我刚才讲过的内容。”

Anakin闭了闭眼。低头盯着桌面，青年的嗓音有些沙哑，

“……抱歉，教授。我有点头晕。”

“坐下吧，Skywalker。”

Obi-Wan摇了摇头。这是他在那一晚之后第一次听到Anakin说话。语音留言他一条都没听，他甚至幼稚地在Anakin请求他开门的时候堵住了耳朵。他熟悉Anakin的嗓音，他也知道现在的沙哑归功于昼夜不分的香烟。他想起Anakin在尚未等到回应之时魂不守舍的样子。他不觉得奇怪。

他不觉得奇怪，也不觉得自己还有什么拿Anakin开玩笑的心情。前后不过半个月。他在自己的脸上伪装出淡淡的失望的神色，只是懒得再附加一句虚伪的“注意身体”。

“实际上，”

他抬起头，面向全班，再次开口，

“如果我们更仔细地检查二者的区别……”

Anakin坐回了座位上，懊丧地用手揉了揉头发。那头头发已经够乱了，Obi-Wan想。

Anakin终于看起来像一个文学系的疯子了。

院系会议不会就这么凑巧地必须在每一节文学理论课后召开。由此，Obi-Wan停留在教室中，漫不经心地收拾着东西，准备随同学生大潮一起离去。Ventress凑到了讲台前。他在余光中看着学生成群结队地离去，耐心地、花了前所未有的长的时间去回答Ventress的提问，无形地和留在教室最后一排的Anakin较劲。

Ventress的问题没有什么让他需要去仔细思考的部分；他尽可能地旁征博引着来回答那些两句话就可以解答的问题，终于还是意识到了他不可能战胜那个执拗地等待着他的年轻人。于是他提起了公文包，开始和Ventress一起走向门外。

“Ventress——”

他听到Anakin在教室后方喊出了眼前的学生的名字。Anakin向前走了几排，

“如果你不介意的话，下次再提问？我也有些疑问。公平些。”

Ventress带着询问的眼神看向了Obi-Wan。在心中斟酌了片刻，Obi-Wan冲着Ventress笑了笑，

“也可以。你可以抽空到我的办公室去，每周四下午三点到五点，办公时间我都会在。”

Ventress点着头，向他挥了挥手离去了。望着Ventress完全走出教室的背影，Anakin重新回过头来——

“Anakin。别。”

他的主动开口令Anakin的脚步停在了原地。他需要抬起头才能够和站在阶梯教室中间的Anakin对视。他看到Anakin的手掌在桌面上握成拳，

“教授……”

Anakin的身体在迟疑中行动，终于还是朝着Obi-Wan迈开了脚步。

“——站在那儿别动。”

脚步声因为Obi-Wan平静而冷峻的声音再一次暂停，Anakin像是被人在肚子上捶了一拳般地站在了那里。

天啊，他看起来是那样的无助。

Obi-Wan尝试让自己的声音听起来没有任何不需要被表现出来的感情。

“有什么问题就问吧。只要和书本有关。”

“……我很抱歉。关于今天在课上的表现。”

这些无意义的语句只不过是Anakin努力寻找的能够与他对话的入口，他明白。他低下头去玩弄着讲台上的粉笔头，

“没什么好道歉的，Skywalker，”

生疏的称呼势必让Anakin感到疼痛。他知道。他没有抬头。

“作为你的老师，你在课上的表现让我很失望。仅此而已。”

他拾起粉笔头，远距离扔进了教室门边的垃圾桶。他还记得几周前，粉笔头滑进Anakin的衣领的晚上，Anakin说自己为了把粉笔头搞出来，在教室里跳得像条脱了水的鱼。那时候的Anakin手舞足蹈，而他坐在餐桌旁一个劲儿地笑。

现在，粉笔头的归宿只剩下垃圾桶了。

“调整你的状态，Skywalker，”

他再次提起了公文包。十几排的距离，是他此刻不愿意去跨越的鸿沟。他知道自己一旦表现出丝毫的松懈，Anakin都会飞奔过来将他紧紧抱在怀里，为此他需要堵上对话的入口。

“不要让我下节课还看到你这个样子。”

他说。隔着大半个教室，他让自己的声音在不使用扩音器的情况下也能够清晰可闻，

“——再见，Skywalker。”


	38. Chapter 38

“求你了，我们得谈谈”。

他的手机里大概有多少——五十条？一百条或者更多？——这样的句子。来自他没有标注号码的Anakin Skywalker。正是Anakin的性格会干出来的事情。

就如同此时此刻，Obi-Wan站在自己家门前，面对着被擂得震天响的门，手表上的指针提醒他离半夜两点半还有37秒。正是Anakin的性格会干出来的事情。

他已经在沉默中回绝了Anakin——大概多少次，他数不清。办公室，图书馆，咖啡厅。Anakin进不去的、找不到的、寻不着的地方，只要不是自己家。学术出版社联系了他，希望能出一本《诗学》研究教材；他埋头到书籍的写作中去，他感谢出版社联系了他。他感谢出版社在他不想去思考、不想去面对、只想用逃避来让一切过去的时期，用书稿协助他将大脑转移到别的东西上去。

蜥蜴的尾巴。他不曾知道蜥蜴的尾巴真正的含义会是这样。

唱段在他脑中重复，

哦，可怜的Obi-Wan。他只是被吓坏了。

他靠在书桌前的椅子上思索，香烟在指缝间燃烧，右手的手背盖在眼睑上。他在上午对着Anakin说了再见，他那愚笨的学生却仿佛没有听懂。Anakin打工的间隙，他的手机同此前一样，一次又一次地震动。他曾经打出过毫无价值的句子来寻求Anakin的回应，他现在对来自Anakin的寻求避之不及。

如果他接受了，就等于他承认了。如果他承认了，他就找不到了不把Anakin和那个人联系起来的理由。

他的Anakin。吻着他的手指说自己的一切都属于他的那个Anakin。吃东西的时候腮帮鼓起，抽烟的时候嘴唇微张，笑起来的时候可以让他忘掉一切。

宽阔的肩膀，坚实的肌肉，Anakin说，那些都是他的。

现在也一样是他的。那双抚摸过他的手。那双在键盘上嘲笑他、在暗影中操控他的手。那双诚恳的令人怜爱与让人妥协的眼睛。那双见证了他没有回报的期望、他因伪装出来的善意而进行的让步、他因恐惧而全盘崩溃的眼睛。

急促的门铃声让他本能地从椅子上弹了起来。俱寂的夜里，他在回过神来后不难明白是谁在以这种方式按门铃。他站起来，站在书桌后方，望着几步之遥的大门，拇指紧紧压住了手中钢笔的笔帽。

走吧，Anakin。我现在没有面对你的能力。

他在心中默念。门铃声短暂地消失，被敲门的声响代替。

两点半。

他走到门前，看着手表。五、四、三、二、一。 两点半。多么精巧的时间选择。他没有拉窗帘，从楼下向上看，不难看到他的家中亮着灯。

他已经没有躲避窥视者的必要了，他只需要拒绝窥视者的追随。从被动到主动，如今他终于有了去拒绝的资格。

多么讽刺的立场倒转啊，Anakin。

——所以你才会因为爱上我而失去冷静，因为在那一刻你窥见了结局。你对爱上我的自己失望，失望的同时你还要下意识地去将幕后的自己隐藏。你是多么矛盾啊。

流着浪却要吸薄荷的猫，和咬了主人却要寻求原谅的狗，你和我哪个更可恨呢，Anakin？

原本已经睡熟了的猫从垫子上跳了下来，绕着他的脚边一圈圈地行走，抬起头望着他，半是好奇半是催促地叫着，奇怪自己的主人为什么对敲门声无动于衷。Anakin尚未拿到钥匙的时候，每一次归来，猫都会和Obi-Wan一起去开门。Anakin将钥匙留在Obi-Wan的餐桌上之后，每一次敲门声的响起，猫都没有等到任何人出现。

他说过再见了，Anakin又怎么会听不懂。所有读书报告里，那些让他拍案叫绝的对语言文字的分析，那些异于常人的对字母符号的敏感。Anakin只是不肯去听罢了。Anakin一直不听话。

擂门的声音越来越响，夹杂着Anakin语不成句的乞求。两点半。

深夜，他妈的，两点半。这种精巧的、与Anakin的性格浑然一体的时间选择。他不知道是事实展现了Anakin的狡猾，还是Anakin的狡猾促成了事实的形成。

猫依旧在焦急地绕着他的脚。

两点三十四分。

他已经听到走廊里其他住户的门开启的声音了。

他漫长地叹息。他走上前，拽住了门把手，卸下了安全锁，打开了门。


	39. Chapter 39

从门外扑进来的Anakin让Obi-Wan想好的所有讽刺都卡在了喉咙里。他不是没想过Anakin会直接扑上来，他只是没想到Anakin扑上来的时候一身酒气。

没想到，却又不意外。他撑着Anakin失去平衡的身体，一步步退到沙发旁，将Anakin甩在沙发上，看着要从沙发上挣扎着站起来却无力完成这一行为的年轻人，站在沙发前架起了胳膊。

“……真是完美啊，Anakin。”

一旦回到他的私人空间里，他还是不由自主地把“Skywalker”换成了“Anakin”。他该死的软弱。

“……什么？”

“两点半大声敲门，喝着酒——你完美套用了廉价小说的行为模式，让我在考虑到对邻居的影响的情况下无法拒绝让你进门。我该说你狡猾还是该说你卑鄙？”

“不，不，教授……我只是……”

Anakin终于从沙发上坐了起来，双脚落了地。他用手撑住脸，

“我很抱歉。我没注意到时间。我只是想见到你，想和你说话……”

走进浴室，Obi-Wan拿了条润湿了的毛巾扔给了Anakin。他拖了张椅子在Anakin面前坐下，点了支烟，

“有什么要说的，说吧。”

Anakin接过毛巾，冲着他傻乎乎地笑了起来。拿毛巾擦了把脸，那孩子眨了眨眼睛，清醒了些，接着再一次低下了头，

“对不起，教授，我……我很抱歉。对不起。”

Obi-Wan让烟雾全部走了鼻腔。眼前的青年看起来狼狈而窘迫，全然失去了此前那种模板一般的当代大学生身上的精神气。修长的手指在寒风中被冻得发红，指尖上方是Obi-Wan已经看了一个星期的凌乱的头发，手掌内侧是厚厚的胡茬。

看吧，我就说他不听话。我说了再见，他还是来了。我叫他调整他的状态，他无动于衷。

“……Anakin。”

他思索着，终于开口，

“我现在最不需要的就是道歉。”

“……我知道。可我不知道还能再说什么才能表达我的歉意。我……我一直在找一个合适的时机跟你坦白那些事情，我只是一直没能……”

“做完爱马上就跟我说显然不是一个很好的时机，我想。”

抽出烟盒里的最后一支烟放在一旁，Obi-Wan将烟灰弹进了纸盒。面前的青年发出了一句懊恼的叹息，

“我只是不想再看到你为这件事情担心下去了。你说你爱我。我不想让你因为我的所作所为而自责……”

“我爱你，Anakin，”

一句话使得Anakin埋在手掌中的脸抬了起来，眼中闪过微弱的希望之火。Obi-Wan翘起了腿。

“我现在依然爱你。正因为这样我才无法原谅。你，我，都一样让我感到恶心。”

希望的火种闪烁了一瞬便熄灭了。Obi-Wan的嘴角抽了抽。

哪怕到了现在，他还是无法直面Anakin的失落，同他最开始的瞬间一样，同他最初一步步被逼着妥协的时候一样。他让自己感到恶心。

他当然知道自己在说什么。他的愤怒、他的羞耻、他的封闭，无非是因为他承认他爱上了Anakin的事实。这种事实令他恼羞成怒，令他的思想比他所表现出来的更加使他难以启齿。

“……我很抱歉。对不起。对不起，Obi——”

他的话让Anakin除了断断续续的道歉之外什么都说不出来。他看着Anakin那副手足无措的模样，突然体会到了怜悯是怎样的滋味。他叹了口气，

“从一开始说吧。动机，主题，你的技巧。你无非是想要跟我解释这些，最终告诉我你爱上我了，你希望爱可以消融一切。太俗套了，Anakin。你说你在我认识你之前就见过我。从那里开始说吧。”

他不知道警察等待犯人坦白的时候是不是这样的心情。他可以确定的是，不会有多少警察会像自己现在这样，厌恶和怜悯参次交错，基底是被压抑着的爱意。爱意。他发出一声冷笑，冷笑使得Anakin缓缓张开了嘴。

“……只是一场意外。”

那青年说，

“我那天要赶一篇报告，但是参考书目落在了教室，我想去看看那本书还在不在……”

“俗套，Anakin。俗套。所有人都知道教室晚上会锁门。”

“……我那天跟踪了你。”

被Obi-Wan逼出来的坦诚使审问者夹紧了两指之间的烟。

“我看到你进了Jinn教授的办公室，傍晚的时候。晚上打完工，我路过学校，看到Jinn教授的办公室还亮着灯……我只是好奇，我就上了楼去看。”

“然后你就录下来了。多么新鲜的发现啊，多么刺激的大学生活。真是谢谢你没有立刻发到网上，Skywalker。”

“……我知道你是新学期的文学理论教授。我确实在校园里见过你和Jinn教授……我不了解你，我甚至记不全你的名字。我觉得我发现了什么很有意思的东西，但我知道如果我想好好毕业，这种东西不能传播。”

“然而你拿它来威胁我——你就没有想过如果我发现了你是谁，你的毕业——”

“你不能报警。我看到过你看Jinn教授的眼神。那种仰慕和爱——所以我知道只要我稍加威胁，你就不能报警。”

手指的颤抖让烟灰掉在了地毯上，Obi-Wan没有去理会。他把烟捻灭在烟盒里，点着了最后一支，

“你觉得这是一个很好的筹码。”

“是的。”

“而你觉得用这种筹码来操控我的变化很有趣。”

“……是的。”

“你真是让人恶心。”

“我……我不知道我当时在想什么。对不起，教授。我只是觉得很有趣。”

“‘有趣’。”

“……我一直找不到对人生的操控感。别人告诉我我身上有无数光环，可是我只觉得我什么都抓不住，我从球场上欢呼的啦啦队身边抽离，我只会感到莫大的空虚。”

Anakin的话音顿了顿。似乎让这种事情说出口令他感到羞耻，他短促地抽了一口气，

“……而当你活在莫大的空虚之中，总会想做些什么你的道德所不容许的事情来寻找乐趣——我那么做了。接着你在课上提问了我。第一节课，第一个提问的就是我。我不知道这是因为Jinn教授嘱咐过你，所以我把你约到了咖啡馆一探究竟。”

“带着Ahsoka，让我以为只是一个该死的巧合。”

“……对。Ahsoka不知道。她以为我只是遇到了你，只是恰好在那个时间点。……我发现比起远距离地观察你，近距离地接触你会更有趣。所以……”

“你找我借书，在收养所拦住我，邀请我去看球赛。你的腿呢？”

“只是一个意外。”

“让你找到了机会跟我更近一步的意外。”

“是的。”

“所以，你所谓的仰慕，所谓的喜爱‘水平优秀的教授’，都是假的。”

“……是的。不是说我不觉得你水平优秀——”

“比起一个大学生，Anakin，你还不如去当个演员。”

他打断了Anakin的辩白，回到书架前又抽出了一包烟。猫趴在沙发上翻着肚皮却无人问津。

Obi-Wan瞟了一眼猫，

“那猫呢？如果我没有收养它——”

“我本来也打算收养它的。Ahsoka很喜欢它。我只是在想，有了猫以后或许我又多了一条接近你的路径。”

“你果然，”

Obi-Wan冷漠的笑意随着打火机的火苗一同亮起，

“永远只在乎猫。”

似乎是听到有人喊自己的名字，猫站了起来，喵喵叫着踩上了Anakin的大腿。一直低着头的Anakin终于腾出了自己撑着脸的那只手，

“嘿，小家伙……”

“把猫还我。”

Obi-Wan走上前，一把将猫从Anakin怀中抢了过来，坐回了椅子上。他抬眼看向Anakin，与他对视的眸子满是惶然。他又点着了一支烟，恢复了此前的坐姿，

“继续吧。你拖着你的伤腿抱着我去校医室，你来看我。你问我到底发生了什么——整个文学系都欠你一座奥斯卡，Anakin。”

“可是我……我就是在那时候爱上你的。至少这一点……”

我知道，Anakin，我知道这一点是真的。这才是让你堕落至此的原因，这才是让你失去了学院之星的光鲜的根由。

“在此之前，你要伪装成Anakin Skywalker。在此之后，你要伪装成窥视者。Anakin，”

他叹了口气，

“你说你要看破我的伪装，你要撕碎我的伪装。我只是在勉强成为一个人，我们每一个人都在勉强成为一个人。你的不堪，你空虚的那部分——你求过我让你变得完整。我无法让你变得完整，Anakin。我无法和永远在伪装的人在一起。”

“我已经——我已经完整了，教授，我没有再继续伪装——我曾经觉得凌驾于别人之上才能找到快感的那部分已经被消除了。我不再感到空虚，我感受到你的回应，我们彼此吸引——所以我请求你忘掉，我请求我能够留在你的未来里——”

“……我早就跟你说过，Anakin，‘没有什么不应该是这样’。我爱你，所以我无法原谅你。人与人之间的吸引没有什么应该不应该。有千万种理由让不应该成立。”

“教授，我不明白——”

“你当然不明白。你到现在都不明白。你那样聪明的大脑，你以为爱可以弥补一切，你以为我说的伤痕可以用爱来填补。你完整了，我呢？你还是一样的自私，Anakin，你不告诉我，那么我将恒久地活在戒备之中，你看不下去。你告诉我，而你让我无法原谅自己，连我自己都看不下去！Anakin——”

他夹着烟的手挥起来，企图让自己找一个空档整理好要说的语句，他的手只是重重地砸回了椅子的扶手上，

“我早就警告过你，如果你强行闯入后又逃离我，我会是什么下场！我只是没想到你会以这种方式离开！你本来可以不要告诉我，戒备也比破灭要强些——！”

他的话出口了，他才意识到自己根本没有要求Anakin做出回应。他只是在发泄自己的怒火，他封存了整整两个星期的怒火。他看着Anakin低垂的脑袋，火舌舔舐着他的耳根，

“你觉得我会因为爱而原谅你。你觉得我们捆绑在一起，我们思想共通，我们彼此欣赏。你不知道被欺骗带来的屈辱是什么滋味，屈辱到我不想再看到你，我没有办法承受你对我的注视——我却还会让你进来，让你坐在这里，让你解释！我对你的爱只能给自己带来屈辱，Anakin，我却还爱着那个说他能拯救我、他能让我变得更好的Anakin，那个抱着猫在我的餐桌旁边吃饭，湿着头发靠在我沙发旁边的Anakin，可是我现在不知道你是谁！我帮不了你，我没有办法让你知道你自己是谁，当我都不明白的时候，我不知道我要如何帮你，如何走向你，如何接受你的歉疚和补偿——”

眼前的年轻人终于在他的怒火之下溃败了。他听见Anakin吸了吸鼻子。

“……上帝。别告诉我你在哭。”

Anakin摇了摇头，啜泣的声音却更加清晰了。Obi-Wan在椅子上抬起手，

“看在老天的份上，Anakin——”

他站起来，走上前，掐住Anakin的下巴，扳起那个年轻人的脸——眼泪流到他的拇指上，Anakin的面颊因哭泣而泛红。他的拇指嵌进Anakin的面颊，

“你还有哭泣的权利与能力，Anakin，”

他说，

“而我——”

他抬起头，他看到放在沙发背后的那本《沉默》。他想起十几年前那个青涩的自己，他想起扒在他的讲台边望着他、向他借书的Anakin。他们两人又何曾有任何的区别。

“—— _‘所谓罪，是指一个人穿越另一个人的人生，却忘了自己留在那里的雪泥鸿爪’_ 。罪人没有哭泣的资格。收起你廉价小说里的伎俩吧。放弃吧，Anakin。都结束了。”

————————

※ _所谓罪……——_ 《沉默》远藤周作 


	40. Chapter 40

他叫Anakin今天晚上留下。他说太晚了。

他丢给那个只知道啜泣着说对不起的Anakin一条毯子，他叫Anakin在他明天醒来之前消失，他不会醒得太早。

Anakin点着头，始终没有抬起头来看着他。那样浓烈的歉意啊，如同蚕茧一般将Anakin包围。他必须要掐着Anakin的脸颊，才能克制住自己在看到Anakin哭泣的脸时给这孩子一个拥抱的欲望。

年轻人还有哭泣的资格，还有被原谅的资格。

而他已经什么都不剩了。

Obi-Wan脸朝下栽在了床上。他在关上门的瞬间便已感受到了大发雷霆后的无力，他把自己身体中憋着的愤怒都泄干净了，余下的只有记忆带来的屈辱，屈辱引发的折磨。

每个人都会犯错误，他知道。他和Qui犯下的错误是一切的导火索，他也曾渴望过被原谅的机会。他没有被原谅。

Anakin也不过是犯了一个错误而已，一个错误而已。他了解Anakin的冲动，Anakin的暴脾气，Anakin的不计后果。他只是没听那孩子提到过自己的空虚。Anakin在他面前表现得那样完美，在垂死挣扎的时刻，他忘记了越完美的东西背后总有深不见底的空虚。

……他直到这种时候还在为Anakin说话，对着他自己，为Anakin说话。

他为自己的无能为力咬牙切齿。屈辱的滋味。记性不长的滋味。但凡他有丝毫决绝，他都不会无尽地和已经做出了决定的自己做着斗争，在抛下Anakin后还在这里掐着枕头，小臂发抖。

——啊，他又一次把Anakin抛下了。像在人行道上那样。那时候的Anakin在背后看着他，耻笑他的失控，耻笑他努力掩饰过的惊慌失措。场景在另一空间内重演，他没想到立场能够颠覆到了如此程度。

木门隔绝了Anakin的存在，暗夜里看起来恍若铁壁铜墙。他侧过脸看向了那扇门。Anakin住在这里的时候，他晚上从不关门，只为了能让猫自由自在地在两人的身旁来来去去。不会再有什么其他人了，乖孩子。他趴在床上想到。他想让猫进来陪陪自己，他没有勇气去打开那扇门。

他终归学不会忘记，学不会封闭。他只要看到Anakin，听到Anakin，他还是会妥协，他还是会让步。兜转到现在，他既丧失了对Anakin的认知，他的自我也没能找得回来。

啊，从最初就错了。从最初他就应该完全封闭自己，从最初他就应该学会不去和任何人牵扯了。至少两个不完整的人不会互相折磨了。只要各自沉溺在无边的深渊里，逃离的欲望，控制的欲望。撕裂总比从未结合来得更加疼痛。

他告诉Anakin在他醒来之前消失，他又如何能睡得着。他在床上翻滚了两个小时，手表的指针提醒他离天亮的距离只剩下一个午觉的长度。胸口抽动，呼吸已经不能让他保持平稳的气息，对尼古丁的渴求又找到了驱动他身体的那个零件。

他对自己说睡一觉就好了。只要睡得着。

木门外传来的抓挠声打破了他本就倒错的数数的节奏。猫叫得他心慌。他下床，轻轻将门拉开了一条缝。他突然意识到，他无法将猫隔绝在门外，他就无法将Anakin隔绝在门外。

根本不是因为邻居受够了。只是因为他受够了，Anakin的敲门声让他心慌。

猫冲进门缝来，钻过他的腿跳到了他的床上。他憋回去了那一声训斥，做了个深呼吸，拉开门，光着脚走了出去。木地板发凉。他走回客厅，回到他的椅子前，拿起了他丢在那里的烟。

他点着了烟，吸下去最让自己安心的那一口，感受着烟雾流过气管，冲进肺，从他的鼻腔中扩散出来。他回过头。

Anakin已经在沙发上睡着了。似乎是疲倦到了头，无力让身体承受又一夜的辗转反侧。这样一个高壮的成年人，像个孩子一样紧紧地蜷在沙发上，怀里揪着Obi-Wan留给他的毯子。从窗外透进来的月光下，Anakin看起来如同只剩下了黑白的色彩。

Obi-Wan重新在椅子上坐下。一根烟的功夫，盯着沙发上的Anakin，苦涩充盈了他的口腔。

他多希望所有事情只需要做到非黑即白。

烟已经烧到了他再也夹不下去的程度。他将烟头掐灭，站了起来。他的腿朝着Anakin所在的方向迈去，他在沙发旁边蹲下了身。

他的拇指摩挲过Anakin带着泪痕的脸，

“Anakin……你所做的事，”

他克制住嗓音中的震颤，

“……无法被原谅，”

他说，他将额头抵在了Anakin的胳膊上，

“我……”

他感觉他的嗓子不允许他继续说下去，他的牙齿死死地咬住了自己的嘴唇。他抬起头，手指划过Anakin脸上的疤痕，

“……再见了，Anakin。”


	41. Chapter 41

他屏蔽了Anakin的号码。一个星期。

他看到Anakin终于找回了此前干净利落的模样。两个星期。

他在课堂上又找回了对答如流的Anakin，三个星期。

他终于掌握了他和Anakin之间的疏离感，一个月。

他在食堂望见窗外的少女向Anakin告白，Anakin在抓耳挠腮中看到了他，一个半月。

冬日逐渐隐去，两个月。

春假开始的第一周，他把书稿交给了出版商。第二周，期末报告的批改接近尾声。他依旧保留着最后阅读Anakin的报告的习惯，只是没有了那么多批注。刻意地去隐藏和Anakin交流的欲望并不容易，无论曾经愤怒成什么样，冷静下来，他还是会意识到Anakin始终是他最优秀的学生。

他的学生。

“咚”地一声，Obi-Wan把脑门敲在了书桌边缘，希望疼痛能让自己搞清楚自己他妈的到底干了什么。两个月了。

他已经自由了两个月了。再没有人拿着他的过去做筹码让他在苦难中徘徊，也再没有人向濒临溺死的他伸出一只手了。自由与疏离的关系如此紧密，他丝毫不怀疑这将是他后半辈子的人生主题。

人和小说又有什么区别呢，活到一半才能知道自己到底要怎样活着。遇到那些随心所欲的作者，随心所欲的神——或许到了结尾，也不知道自己到底活了个什么样子。

他望着他的书桌，两摞A4纸。大三的文学理论，大四的创意写作。他曾经觉得Anakin一定会进他的创意写作选修班。他好奇过Anakin会写什么，他问过，Anakin嬉笑着说保密。现在他知道了。

他遇到了另一个在深渊中挣扎的人，那个人用孩童一般的残忍创造了一个恶作剧。

他没办法再让Anakin进他的班了。他没办法面对Anakin的自我表露，因那些表露和他息息相关。理论终究是理论，理论至多只需要运用表层的感性去思考。

他在选修申请表上Anakin的名字后面打了个叉。

他在Anakin的期末报告的右上角打了个A+。

他摊开他的拍纸本，像写书一样开始为写给Anakin的反馈打提纲。抽取主干，选用最简洁的句子，删除脑中的所有需要一来一去的提问。

可怜的Obi-Wan啊，终于在面对Anakin的思想的时候学会做一个理智地和学生保持距离的Kenobi教授了。

愤怒在时间的陪伴下退了潮，只留下野火燎原之后的伤痛与隔阂。遵循着打好的提纲将反馈写在Anakin的报告背后，他脑子里一遍遍地重复着那些掺杂着闲聊和关于文学的探讨的夜晚。他提到一本书，Anakin就会去看。乖巧得像个接住了主人扔出的飞盘的狗，叼着飞盘回到他的脚边，通宵达旦地同他探讨书本的写作技巧和精神内涵。

 _失去某人以后总是会有一些奇怪的细节惹人怀念。_ 他当然知道。失去Qui后的很长一段时间里，他都觉得自己要带着那些细节一直到死。他站在路灯下，看着Qui离自己越来越远的瞬间，不会想到冬日逝去之后，他闭上眼，眼前只剩下了那个笑过的哭过的被他抽过脑门的年轻人。

他会想起Anakin胳膊上的汗毛。他会想起睡熟了的Anakin从被子下露出来的腰。他会想起Anakin头发上的水珠滴落在他的书页上，想起每一声Anakin终于看完一本书时发出的释然的叹息，想起Anakin把用铅笔划下的语句一句句地抄到本子上、再用橡皮一行行地擦除书上的痕迹时绷紧的小臂。

——到头来，他还是失去Anakin了。他曾经那样恐惧。他唯一一次的因恐惧而产生的勇敢。他还是把什么都丢掉了。

啊，他还留着猫。他低头看向了自己的大腿，猫盘着尾巴在那里睡觉。

留着猫，还留着Ahsoka。领养机构第一次给他打电话要求回访的时候，他没想到上门的是Ahsoka。那孩子若无其事地走进来，举着猫告诉他猫太胖了，要他买个猫塔给猫玩玩。他点头说好。

背对着他的姑娘最终转过身，眼神闪烁，以同Anakin如出一辙的形式咬着嘴，迟疑着开口：

“你和我哥哥到底怎么了？”

——该来的总会来的。他犹豫了一瞬，

“比起我，”

他回答，

“你更应该去问问你哥哥。人会因立场不同而在描述事件时出现偏差，让他来描述这件事更合适。他毕竟是你哥哥，Ahsoka。”

谎言从来不会在这个同Anakin一样聪明的少女面前起作用，他也就放弃了说些什么冠冕堂皇的话来应付Ahsoka憋了半个小时的疑问的举动。Ahsoka怔了怔，皱起眉头，

“……他说叫我来问你。他说他会难以避免地撒谎来为自己寻找不让我生气的机会。——该死，”

那少女跺了跺脚，

“你们啊，闹别扭都闹得一模一样。搞得我都得找借口才能来见你。酸死我了，教授，酸死我了——我求求你们和好吧，我——”

我没见过比起你更能让他开心的人了，他听见Ahsoka说。他一阵苦笑。他有无数的真实藏在胸口，他终于找出了另一句真实来结束Ahsoka的气恼——

“Ahsoka，亲爱的，”

他打断了那个少女絮絮叨叨的对于他和Anakin的关系的描述，

“……我要到另一个城市去了。”

——————————

※ _失去某人以后总是会有一些奇怪的细节惹人怀念……——_ 《奇想之年》 琼·狄迪恩 


	42. Chapter 42

“申请了创意写作选修课的同学，课程会调整到大三夏季。课程描述和我之前说的一样，个人写作，小组交流，为期两个月，期末的时候需要交一篇完整的创意写作作品。”

关掉了新学期第一节文学理论课的课件，Obi-Wan掐着计时器的时间说道。还有十五分钟下课，这么算来他交代事情交代得早了些。

“另外，选修课的学生名单我已经放在了校内系统上，申请过的同学可以自己去查阅。虽然很想见证各位拿到毕业证书的那一瞬间——”

他冲着台下遗憾地笑了笑，

“不过，我要先你们一步去吹加利福尼亚的暖风了。”

台下，最后一排，Anakin总要占据着的固定位置上并没有坐着那个他在此时此刻不想见到的年轻人。他为这种堪称默契的配合而在心中暗自感谢了Anakin几秒。

Anakin没来上课。他在出勤表上打了个叉。他已经学会不去在意Anakin为什么没来上课了。

出版商的电话在Ahsoka第一次回访的那个上午打来。出版商对他说，稿件他们非常满意；出版商还说，稿件被编辑拿给了加州某所大学，对方想要Kenobi教授去大学执教。他同意了。

聘用合同要等到他在当前大学的执教结束后才能签，而辞职申请要等到开学后才能交。他交了辞职申请，和学务处讨论过了课程设置，上课，提前说明，下课。他没见到Anakin Skywalker。他嘱咐过Ahsoka不要告诉她哥哥，他希望Ahsoka听了他的话。

如果Ahsoka听了他的话，那么Anakin就会和其他学生一样被通知。他早就和Anakin说过再见，他明白他只是说给自己听。他不知事到如今，当他再次说出再见的时候Anakin会是什么样的表情。同Anakin之间的疏离，让那个年轻人可能会采取的反应充满了未知性。

所幸Anakin没有来。所幸他不用当着那个孩子的面说出来。他为那个座位直到他下了课依旧空着而感到了庆幸。

Ahsoka得知他要走了，惊讶之余哭了起来。他为这个姑娘的哭泣而感到困惑，直到Ahsoka扑进他怀里跟他说她会想他，那个讨厌鬼也会想他。她明明以为他和讨厌鬼能给她一个家。一定是那个讨厌鬼做了什么事才让他离开的，她回去要扒了那个讨厌鬼的皮。

不，不要告诉他，Ahsoka。他说。他说时候到了那个讨厌鬼自然会知道，他没有说不要告诉那个讨厌鬼我一样想他。不要告诉那个讨厌鬼我爱他，所以无法让自己见到他。

我爱他，所以我让自己和他保持疏离。我爱他，所以我不知道如何告诉他这个消息。我爱他，所以我让自己矛盾至此，并将一直矛盾下去。

哦，对了，Ahsoka，不要因为这件事情责怪Anakin。我不是因为他做了什么我才选择离开。我只是觉得我需要离开了。

他摸了摸Ahsoka的头，

对于二十岁出头的年轻人来说，主观而言，伤痛总归可以平复得很快，因为他们还有大把的时间用来去缝补这些伤口，他们还有直面伤痛的能力。对于我这样的中年人，逃离是一种廉价却难得的安慰剂。那所大学只是给了我这个机会而已。

他不知道这些话Ahsoka听进去了没有，他只是怀抱着那个哭哭啼啼的小丫头，直到Ahsoka哭够了转过身去抱起了猫。

他曾经也想给哭泣着的Anakin一个拥抱，在疏离开始之前，在愤怒结束之后。

他放弃了。他告诉Anakin放弃，他告诉自己放弃。弥补鸿沟是那样的艰难，他在他只知道退缩和逃离的人生中寻不到那样的勇气。

他不再为Anakin的接近而困扰，因为当他终于在黎明时睡着、正午时醒来的时候，沙发上只剩下了一叠整整齐齐的毯子，因为Anakin再也没有主动接近过他。

他不知道Anakin过得怎么样，也不知道那个女孩子告白成功了没有，因为他从学校到家里这种两点一线的生活中，他没有必然会看到Anakin的理由。

仿佛正如他所说的，都结束了。

他已经看到过Anakin恢复了学院之星的神采，在校刊上见过Anakin作为橄榄球队的主力的大幅照片了。那孩子笑得很客套，可那依旧是Anakin的笑。那种客套只会让他想起Anakin真诚地笑起来的模样，那些短暂的、奢侈的、没有隐藏与掩盖的瞬间的模样。

放在冬天之前，他会像扔掉旧公寓的全套家具一样，扔掉校刊，扔掉Anakin盖过的毯子、用过的毛巾、碰过的书、睡过的沙发、坐过的地毯。可他甚至让那条毛巾都老老实实地挂在那里。他没有去用过，也从来没动过要扔掉的念头。

真正的疏离，他想，是放弃了在睹物思人这件事上的挣扎与抵抗，是愤怒消失后的迷惘，是下定了决心之后的茫然无措，是习惯着对方的离去、同时也学会了去忘记原因为何。伤痛终归还是会被弥补，人生还是要继续，日子却不会一天天好起来。十几排的距离与沙发同地毯之间的距离一样，只要疏离还在，都有着一堵看不见也穿不过的玻璃墙。

他收拾着讲台上的东西，末了，瞥了一眼出勤表。Anakin的名字后面的红色标记。

他不知道Anakin是否已经真正学会了“学术性仰慕”他的教授，至少他已经在告诫自己去单纯地“学术性欣赏”这个文学系数一数二的尖子生了。他知道文学系的所有教师里，他远远算不得最优秀的那一个，Yoda的20世纪英国文学研究让每一届大四学生挤破了头。按照Anakin的成绩和水平，他知道Anakin进Yoda的班一点问题都没有。于是他在离开了教室后找到了Yoda，告诉了Yoda他要离开的消息，也像Qui当年对他说的那样，

“对，就是Anakin Skywalker——”

他说，

“那个孩子在我的课上一直有着非常优秀的表现……”

Yoda却没有如他所设想的那般和善地应允，

“申请我的课程，他不会。”

Yoda冲着他摇了摇头。他愣了一下，

“我可以说服他——”

“不，Kenobi教授，”

Yoda的手杖在地上点了点，

“退学报告，Skywalker交了。”


	43. Chapter 43

“你们啊，闹别扭都闹得一模一样”。

操。

下地狱吧，Anakin Skywalker。

下地狱吧，Obi-Wan Kenobi。

鞋跟再走快一点，他丝毫不怀疑走廊的地板要被他磨出火星。那些看不见的火星在他脑子里噼啪炸响，让他“碰”地一声撞开了人文学院教工休息室的门，

“有谁今天见过Anakin Skywalker了吗？！”

Windu眨了眨眼。Ti放下了手里拿着的薯片。从金融系过来串门的Palpatine喝了口茶。

整个人文学院的教工休息室一片寂静。

所有人的目光都投向了入口处站着的狂躁的文学理论教授Obi-Wan Kenobi。显然，那男人正处于盛怒的顶端，青筋暴起，面色潮红，声音努力抑制过了却依旧接近于怒吼，

“任何一位，只要、看到、Anakin Skywalker，马上让他到我办公室来——缺了谁的课人情我补，告诉他，如果他敢不来——”

一时间找不出任何足以威胁到Anakin的句子，Obi-Wan在停顿中一拳捶到了墙上。骨骼与水泥的碰撞产生的声响让Ti的手一抖，薯片以碎末的姿态纷纷扬扬掉下了地板。

寂静之中，似乎是终于意识到了自己的失态，Obi-Wan用手抹了把脸，

“很抱歉，各位——我的意思是——”

“下午我的古希腊哲学概述有他，Kenobi，”

Windu站起来，从桌上的小碗里抓了几颗糖，走到Obi-Wan面前，

“嘿，冷静点，”

他小声说着，将手里的糖递给Obi-Wan，

“如果他来上课了的话我会告诉他的。这里的所有人都会。”

Obi-Wan接过了糖。Windu的平静使他有些自惭形秽，

“抱歉，我实在是——”

“找到了Skywalker我会联系你。吃点糖消消气吧。”

Obi-Wan点了点头。Windu没有问他为什么气成这样；看来Windu和Yoda一样，都知道了Anakin要退学的消息。Yoda从他背后绕出来，优哉游哉地走到自贩机前投了两个钢镚，跳起来按下了最上面的按钮。

Windu要送他回办公室，他婉拒了。他回到办公室吃了糖。几颗糖虽不会有什么大的作用，好歹也让他没有在等待中把办公室的墙纸抓成了碎片。

Skywalker。

去你妈的，Skywalker。这一招可太绝了。

他回到书桌前，拿了本书盖在脸上，双手在扶手上反复团成拳头又松开。他不明白为什么区区一个Anakin总是能把他气成这样。他以为他已经不在乎了。他以为他可以在Anakin的名字后面平淡无奇地打一个叉。他没想到Anakin出了这么一招。

他没想到他居然还吃了这一招。

“退学报告，Skywalker交了”——

Yoda的那句话在他耳旁反反复复地回荡。新学期第一节课，早上第二节——他可以理解为Anakin睡过头了。他拿不准。他怎么会想到Anakin退学了。他甚至不知道Anakin还会不会来学校。认识到Anakin不会再主动联系他后，他又一次清空了手机。档案已经被他交还给了学生中心，他现在连Anakin的电话都没有了。

Windu的短信在下午两点钟发来。

“找到他了。”

几个简短的单词，让已经在办公室里气得头昏脑涨的Obi-Wan多少清醒了些——说是清醒了些也不尽然，他已经搞不清楚了愤怒和清醒的界限。他只知道他再多走那么几圈，办公室的地毯都可能被他磨掉了毛。

Windu靠得住，他知道。Windu的意思是，Anakin已经在路上了。

Windu甚至押着Anakin到了他办公室。他冲着敲门声大喊了一声“进来”。

“我把他找来了，Kenobi，”

一边说着，Windu一边将Anakin推进了门，

“那我去接着上课了。回见。”

“谢谢你。回见。”

他摆出礼节性的笑容朝Windu点了点头。他希望在Windu看来此刻的他人畜无害。

办公室的门关上的瞬间，他大步走到Anakin面前，几乎要跳起来地狠狠地抽了Anakin一个耳光，

“你疯了吗？！”

毫无防备的Anakin被他几乎是用全力抽出来的耳光打得向后退了两步。抹了一把被耳光撕裂的嘴角，Anakin盯着虎口上的血，

“……哇。这可真是奇特的打招呼的方式，教……”

全然没有理会Anakin不合时宜的幽默，Obi-Wan咬着牙，让单词从牙床后一个一个地蹦了出来，

“我，在问你，是不是，他妈的，疯了？”

逼问之下，Anakin终于抬头看向了他，

“这么说，你知道了，教授。”

克制着自己反手又是一个巴掌的冲动，Obi-Wan深吸了一口气，

“我当然会知道！我是你的教授，你这蠢货！你到底在想什么？大三了，Anakin，你全科都是A+，你现在要退学？”

“我只是找不到什么继续念下去的理由了，教授。”

“胡扯，”

他把自己本想扇到Anakin脸上的手重重地砸在了桌子上，

“胡扯！你是我见过的对文学热情最高的学生，领悟能力最好的学生，你说你还准备念我的《诗学》研究生——”

“可是你不会再开这个班了，教授。你甚至都没有允许我加入你的创意写作课程。”

以平淡无奇的语气陈述出来的他比谁都清楚的事实，让那只拍在桌子上的手从掌心处传来了迟钝的疼痛。Obi-Wan的嘴唇一阵哆嗦，

“——你到底是为了谁在上大学？你不能因为我拒绝了你的选修申请和我的离职就离开学术机构，所有人都知道你可以成为文学系的光荣！上帝——你本来可以成为文学系的巨星！你那样优秀——天啊，活出点自己的样子来吧，Anakin！”

“我在活出我自己的样子，教授。我只是不想念了而已。”

相对于Obi-Wan的气急败坏，Anakin的态度仿佛只是在看一场乏味的戏剧。那青年冷静得令Obi-Wan吃惊。

Anakin耸了耸肩膀，

“我没有告诉你，是因为于你于我，这件事都没什么关系。况且我根本不可能联系得到你。”

与Obi-Wan暴躁的词句截然相反的陈述使得办公室里的温度骤然冷却了下来。Obi-Wan呆在了那里。

“于你于我，这件事都没什么关系”。

——原来陈述句有着这样的力量啊。

原来陈述句才是真正的疏离。

他只是在刻意躲避罢了。

当刻意终于变成不刻意的时候，才会形成真正的疏离。

陈述句就是不刻意的平淡无奇。

Anakin舔了舔还留着血迹的嘴角，

“此外，我的助学贷款也要还不起了。你知道，我和Ahsoka没有父母。我们只能靠自己。”

“……助学贷款？”

“这几个月因为一些私事耽误了几份工。钱不够了。”

一些私事。

Anakin说一些私事。Anakin已经不再刻意了。

Obi-Wan别过头去，让自己反应了几秒。助学贷款。物质的、客观存在的，他能够掌控的。

他让自己转过身，回到书桌后坐下，拉开抽屉抽出支票本，

“——我帮你还，Skywalker，”

他说，他的脑子像得了疟疾一样忽冷忽热。他不能让Anakin退学。他不希望这个年轻人就这么把自己的学术生涯轻易终结。他的存款够用。如果这些可以用钱来解决——

“Anakin，把大学念完——”

他说。可Anakin说自己只是不想念了。Anakin说这和他没什么关系。

他还以为这又是Anakin使出的什么小说中才会出现的伎俩，他忘记了年轻人的伤口可以愈合得有多快。他的笔停留在支票本的页面上，

“告诉我，需要多少钱——”

“不需要，教授。我的退学申请已经交了。”

“看在老天的份上，Anakin——最后一次！让我帮你该死的最后一次！”

终于还是被Anakin淡漠的语气所再次激怒，他抬起头，

“退学申请可以撤回，助学贷款我也可以帮你还，奖学金我可以帮你申请，只不过是一年半的时间——至少把书念完，研究生你可以去找Yoda——”

他讲不出什么道理。他只知道Anakin的放弃令他愤怒。无论Anakin做过什么，他知道Anakin的报告永远是他会留在最后去看的那一份，Anakin在课堂上的问答永远可以让他感受到作为老师的价值。疏离感从眼前这个年轻人身上反弹到自己这里，他可以做的能够平息他的怒气的只剩下了用逻辑扁平的句子来进行的语无伦次的说服。

他看到Anakin朝他走了过来。他看到Anakin伸出了手。他把支票本朝前推了推，

“你可以自己……”

他的话音断在了一半。那只手扣住了他的后脑勺，Anakin的血迹的铁锈味侵入进了他的口腔。

他所有的动作都停滞了。

……上帝。他忘了Anakin是个多好的演员。


	44. Chapter 44

血液的味道。唇舌柔软的触感。

甚至用不着Anakin掐住他的下颚骨，他就已经张开了嘴。他舔过Anakin嘴角的裂口，唾液与口腔内的血液相混淆。

“……你知不知道你在干什么？”

他问。嗓音嘶哑，顷刻之间丧失了片刻前的那种狂暴。

“我知道。”

他听见Anakin回答。他的嘴唇再次被Anakin所占据。那年轻人又吻了他一次，离开他转身拉上了办公室的窗帘。

他在空隙间用自己的右手捂住了脸，脑袋嗡嗡作响，混乱使他耳根烧得比炭火还红。他的愤怒和理智在Anakin的嘴唇贴上来的一瞬间就被冲散了。没有思考。没有思考的行为，也没有思考的能力。

他恨自己就这么让这个年轻人钻了空子，他以为Anakin用了什么伎俩——这该死的家伙就是用了什么伎俩。他看后会嗤之以鼻的伎俩，用来对付他的时候最有用的伎俩。

他强迫自己在Anakin转身回来之前放下了手。他抬起头，摸索到手边的香烟，看着Anakin拖了张椅子在他面前坐下。两次点火。烟草燃烧的噼啪声窜入他的耳道，烟雾后的Anakin已经把小臂撑在了他的书桌上。

“我想，让你冷静下来的最好的方式就是亲你一口，教授。”

“……你亲了两次，如果你会数数的话。”

“而你现在点烟，就是在潜意识地回绝我第三次亲吻的企图。”

啊，去你妈的，Anakin。

“我很荣幸，”

那个年轻人并未等待他的回应，只是让自己向前趴了趴，下巴垫在了胳膊上，

“哪怕到了现在，你还是会为我着想。Windu教授说你气得炸了毛。”

“套用你的理论，‘学术性欣赏’。我说过了，你是整个文学系最优秀的学生——”

“这一次就是你在撒谎了，教授。”

Anakin站起身，再次凑近了他。他扭头躲开了。他下意识地把烟叼在嘴里，

“我现在已经冷静了。……我不需要你再亲我一次。”

“我需要，教授。”

嘴里叼着的烟被Anakin抽走，他张开唇瓣又一次接受了Anakin的亲吻。他在Anakin吻上来的那一刻掐住了自己的大腿。

“如果你真的只是愤怒，仅仅是因为我的退学而愤怒，”

Anakin拿着他的烟抽了一口，塞回了他的唇间，

“你就不会允许自己在愤怒之后被我亲吻这么多次。你恨我恨得要死，你就想我想得发疯。而你现在听到这些，你会在心里用你能想到的所有粗俗而相对来说没那么下流的词汇来骂我，无数次。”

“Anakin——”

他用不需要拿烟的那只手撑住了额头，

“没有人喜欢被揭露。你再这么说下去我会恼羞成怒，这可是人之常情。”

“你已经在愤怒了。因为你允许了我亲吻你，因为你知道你不是单纯为了学术原因不希望我退学。就算我曾经那样伤害过你，你还是希望我有更好的人生。”

“不，我只是单纯地站在教授的立场，被你打了个措手不及。我说过，我无法原谅你——”

“我没有请求你的原谅，教授。我只是坐在这里，告诉你我不念了，我要走了。是你比我更早地丧失了理智。”

他狠狠地闷了一口烟。大量的烟雾随着他的恼火弥漫到空中，

“如果需要我提醒你一下的话，Anakin，你从来都没有理智过。”

他的恼火没有起到任何警告的作用。眼前的青年只是笑了笑，

“没错，我是没有。如果说这个虚伪的我真正保有什么样的特质，那就是非理智。我所犯下的过错，我所产生的爱慕，种种之间都没有理智的影子。Anakin Skywalker从来就不理智。”

又一次地，Anakin的言辞让他无话可说。他像是被逼进了角落的棋子，在狂怒过后处于最劣势的下风。他咬了咬嘴唇内侧的肉，

“……你倒是在设计伎俩这方面理智得很。”

“用理智去衬托癫狂罢了。再癫狂的作家也需要运用点写作技巧，无论是下意识的还是有企图的。这是你曾经对我说过的话。”

“我真不知道，……我到底教出来了个什么样的学生，”

右手握成拳，他的额头抵在了停留在桌沿的拳头上，

“有时候我真搞不清楚你在想什么。这么久了，你的演技还是……Anakin，你……”

“你当然搞不清楚。你不再看着我，你就不会发现我做了什么。我不一样。我一直在看着你。课堂上，校园里，能见到你的任何机会。我看着你在话筒坏了的时候别扩音器，举起来的胳膊，三十度前扭的腰。你在食堂里一边发呆一边吃玉米卷，抽出纸巾来擦干净滴在手上的酱汁。你路过收养所的时候低着头匆匆而行，害怕看到我的身影。教授，沉默是比语言更有力的对话方式，行为是比言辞更清晰的心态表现。”

他的喉结上下动了动。所有的细节。回忆中的，现实中的细节。何况Anakin最后那句话无懈可击。

“……这可就有点变态了，Anakin。”

他让自己藏在书桌后侧的嘴巴开口。他听见Anakin笑了起来。

“我知道。你说你不能帮助我找回自己，我自己去找了。我找到了。狂热地爱慕你，然后用自己来做赌局。如果我不这样做，我就没有能够和你对话的机会。如果我不想办法钻你的空子，你就会永远把自己封闭得严严实实。”

“我就知道。我就知道你——”

“是在打赌。我希望自己能赌赢，但我可没想到你能气成这样。”

他的耳廓上覆上了Anakin的手指，指背下滑划过他的耳后，

“耳朵都气红了，教授。这简直让我觉得自己中了头奖。”

“这简直让你得意忘形。”

“是的。——从现在开始，教授，我不再欺骗你。我不祈求你的原谅，我只是祈求我不会让你因为爱我而感到屈辱。我会坦诚地告诉你我所有的感受，比如，这个头奖真的很疼。”

Obi-Wan发出了一声无可奈何的叹息。

他抬起头，看到Anakin红肿的嘴角，右半张脸上已经有一个若隐若现的手印。他拉开抽屉，从里面翻出创可贴，

“过来。”

他说。他还是看到了Anakin半是得意半是欣喜的微笑，和校刊上的对着镜头时的客套的微笑完全不同的微笑。

属于这个年轻人的特有的张扬的微笑。

从椅子上站起来，Anakin让自己的上半身撑在了Obi-Wan的桌子上，等待着Obi-Wan将创可贴的包装撕干净。

双手的食指撑住创可贴的两侧，Obi-Wan将创可贴贴上了Anakin凝着血块的嘴角，

“……你得搞清楚，Anakin，我还没有选择接受你。你觉得你中了头奖。可你的退学怎么办？”

Anakin刚刚贴上创可贴的嘴角不老实地咧了起来，

“这一点就不用你担心了，教授，”

那青年带着狡猾的神采看向他，

“我已经向你要去的大学提交了转学申请。”

“你——”

Obi-Wan终于让自己抽了Anakin第二个巴掌。


	45. Chapter 45

“我让Ahsoka别告诉你这个消息，”

左边的嘴角带血，右边的嘴角贴着创可贴，Anakin却还是在笑。Obi-Wan第一次觉得一个天才可以看起来这么像个智障。那智障继续笑着说，

“显然，Ahsoka要更听我这个哥哥的话。”

“她没替我抽你几个巴掌不错了，”

气急败坏地在抽屉里翻找着湿巾，Obi-Wan恶狠狠地捏着Anakin的脸擦净了嘴角的血迹，抖着手去拆第二个创可贴，

“你从什么时候就开始计划这件事了？”

“从Ahsoka知道你要走的那天开始——”

“再让她来看猫我就悬梁自尽，我说真的。”

没好气地把第二个创可贴贴在Anakin的脸上，他把之前贴好的那个撕了下来，引得Anakin“嗷”地发出了一声吃痛的叫喊。他换了张湿巾擦了擦Anakin的嘴角，

“那你的转学申请呢？通过了吗？”

“还需要一个月才能出消息。教授，这终归是一个赌局。”

我没有抽这小子第三个巴掌一定是因为我心疼我的创可贴，Obi-Wan咬着牙想到。他带着恶意按了一把Anakin的嘴角，回到椅子上坐下，叹了口气，短暂地让理智占了上风，

“——我们还是得去把你的退学申请拿回来。万一没有通过，你可就真的没书念了。”

Anakin这一次倒是乖巧地点了点头。

——是啊，这小子赌赢了。

Anakin又一次找到了和他对话的入口。

他恍惚间觉得这个年轻人熟悉而陌生。

他曾经希望Anakin非黑即白。如果Anakin非黑即白，他就可以让自己的爱恨之间划出一条明显的分界线。他一直没有划出这条线来，他现在连划线的工具都找不到了。

他摇了摇头，将瞬时的恍惚逐出脑外，从椅子上站起来，

“走吧。我陪你到学务处去，免得那群难缠的东西难为你。”

他又找回了那种Anakin亦步亦趋地跟在他身后的感觉。

他的步子很快，双手插在西装外套里，根本不肯回头看Anakin一眼。他不回头看也知道那年轻人的腿够长，足以轻松地跟上他的脚步。他知道Anakin会习惯性地将双肩包挎在右边肩膀上，他知道Anakin一直在笑。

学务处的办事员看着他和Anakin的眼神活像看着两个神经病。一边迟疑地将Anakin的退学申请扔进碎纸机，办事员一边看向Anakin，

“……你这是被Kenobi教授打了？”

“他自己悔不该当初，抽了自己两嘴巴。”

Obi-Wan在Anakin开口之前冷笑着说道。Anakin赶忙点起了头，

“对，教授还帮我贴了创可贴……”

“给我闭嘴。”

从学务处的柜台上收起回执条塞进口袋里，Obi-Wan转身朝着门口走了过去。办事员那种‘我究竟在看什么匪夷所思的东西’的眼神他估计要记一辈子；Anakin又一次巴巴地跟在了他的身后。

终归是解决了Anakin退学的问题，Obi-Wan到底还是松了口气。长时间的气恼搞得他脑子发蒙，春日的校园里，他路过球场，驻足在了球场边缘的吸烟区。他在长椅上坐下，双手沿着鼻梁一路搓进自己的头发，不抱希望地企图在事件解决之后搞清楚过去的一个多小时里到底发生了什么。

在长椅的另一端坐下，Anakin同他保持了一臂的距离，只是静静地等着他做出任何的后续反应。

从兜里掏了支烟，他向后靠住椅子的靠背，盯着球场上方的天空，半支烟抽完，终于开了口。

“……告诉我你到底是谁。”

如果要搞清楚一切，他必须搞清楚这个问题。他无法原谅Anakin，哪怕是现在。他也无法说服自己他并不爱身边这个年轻人，这种想法已经持续到了此时此刻，毫无退潮的可能性。他早已放弃了。

故事就是事件一环接一环地发生，他知道这种基础理论，他仍觉得自己被Anakin接连使出来的伎俩耍得像只被猎人追着的兔子。

“我想了很多，Obi。关于我到底是什么样的人，关于我到底有没有变得完整。”

他听到那个年轻人开了口，

“从你家离开的那天早上，我就开始想这个问题。我以无法被原谅的形式伤害过你，我以能够伤害自己的方式爱着你。我在很多地方想不通，我说我完整了，其实我心里依旧在怀疑。所以——”

Anakin取过了放在一旁的双肩包，从包里抽出来一本用铜插钉装订的A4纸堆，

“我之前说的私事就是这个。我把我心里所想的东西写出来了。”

怔了怔，Obi-Wan接过了Anakin递过来的A4纸。

“《锁孔》。”

“对。长篇小说。没有什么主题，也没有刻意去运用写作技巧。我只是在想，如果我不把它写出来，那么我无法成为作家，我无法与你继续对话，我剩下的只有癫狂。就算我这次赌输了，我至少也可以让你看到这篇小说。直到我写完它，我才知道了我是谁。我才变得完整。”

他的手指抚过了小说的封面。对他而言，翻开这篇小说需要前所未有的勇气。

“我并不是说希望你能原谅我——我知道罪恶就是罪恶，罪恶无法被原谅。只是……我不再伪装了。我不再将自己分裂成两个自我。我不再因为爱着你而让两个自己都感到内疚。我现在只是Anakin Skywalker，你面前的、你所看到的Anakin Skywalker。”

他终于还是翻开了小说的封面。

_致Obi-Wan Kenobi教授_

_他让我学会了在伤痛中成长与前行_

“……这可真是太俗套了，Anakin。”

他张开干涩的嘴唇说。他不知道Anakin怎么能把这一切都变得这么俗套。他不知道自己为什么在这些俗套面前不堪一击。

他看着小说里的语句。那些精致却没有雕琢痕迹的、处处坦白却又富含着潜台词的描写。那些和Anakin一样充满了冲突和矛盾的对白。

他想起来，他爱这颗聪颖异常的头脑。

他爱这个横冲直撞的灵魂。

他咳了一声，把小说合上，

“你知道，”

他为自己说出接下来的话寻找着喘息的空间，

“……你可以通过进入我的创意写作班让这篇小说变得更好。”

他不用看也知道身旁的年轻人咧着嘴笑了起来，

“太好了。虽然说初稿在出版商那边已经通过了，我还是有点不太满意……”

“出版商？”

“对。这篇小说快要出版了。”

“……有多少稿费？”

“现阶段只给了一部分定金。后续除了保底之外还要看销量和版权分成。”

“那你所谓的还不起助学贷款——”

“我这个月确实没还上，教授。”

Anakin望向他，胳膊伸进书包里，

“我拿钱去买这个了。”

——他他妈的居然看到了一个戒指。

Obi-Wan不敢相信自己他妈的居然看到了一个戒指。

他“噌”地从椅子上站起来，脑子里像是被炸了雷，

“我很不想问同一个人同一句话三次，但是——”

他开始在椅子前小范围地踱步，手臂在空中上下飞舞，

“——你他妈疯了吗，Anakin？！”

“既然要赌，我就想不如赌个大点的——”

“啊，去你——Anakin，你可真不是个东西——”

“我知道。教授，我知道。”

面前的年轻人笑了起来，

“之前的只是铺垫。这才是我最后的伎俩。”

“我可真不怀疑你能当一个成功的小说家，不，不可能——你怎么能俗套成这样——”

他已经找不出了什么骂人的话了。他的脑子一团糟。他被这最后的伎俩搞得不知所措，他已经找不到了划线的工具，找不到了那堵他自己竖起来的玻璃墙。他为自己建立的疏离空间内的寒冷空气全部融进了春日午后的阳光。

他只看到Anakin一直在笑。这个俗套的学生、这个俗套的天才、这个俗套的新人作家一直在笑。

这个伤害过他的、爱着他的、他所不能原谅的、他爱着的Anakin Skywalker一直在笑。

他终于让自己停下了踱步，深吸了一口气，站在原地握了握拳头，把烟头像粉笔头一样弹进了烟灰桶，

“把你的戒指收起来，Anakin——”

他揉了一把头发，刻意无视掉了那个年轻人脸上一闪而过的失落，

“你这个蠢货，你怎么还是一样的冲动——”

他放弃了他最后的理智，他恨自己被Anakin的冲动所传染，他毫不怀疑自己总有一天会因为后悔自缢而亡——

“我可是你的教授！再怎么说，你离毕业都还有一年半——”

他看到Anakin愣了愣，从椅子上跳了起来。他向后退了两步，

“还有，不许扑过来抱我——你——”

他的话说得太晚了。不，他可以确定他在Anakin扑上来之前就已经说完了。

Anakin只是不听话。

他被紧紧地圈在了Anakin的胳膊里，那两条用来打橄榄球的胳膊简直要把他的肺泡从喉咙里全部挤了出来。

Anakin的胳膊。他所渴求的、他所抗拒的、他所尝试去遗忘的，属于他的胳膊。

属于他的Anakin。

——天啊，Anakin。

他仿佛又听到了金毛的尾巴哒哒哒地敲在地上的声响。

——该死的，Obi-Wan。

你永远记性不长。

-END-


End file.
